Power Play
by Savile
Summary: The Dursleys taught Harry one thing, there are those who have power and those who desire it. He knows which one he wants to be. Post GOF. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Just to clear this up the first chapter is a prologue with the main story starting after the 4th year. Also I freely admit to borrowing full paragraphs directly from the books but as you should have noticed I have changed Harry's actions and thoughts to portray a more cunning and power hungry hero. And for those of you who are saying oh great an entire chapter of rehashing cannon, stick with it until I get to third year that's when things start changing noticeably.**

**Also I'm trying to avoid clichés so Harry will not be emancipated and gain a lordship anytime soon. He will also not inherit a lot of money, in fact I want him to be indebt for at least part of the story. And finally no Dumbledore bashing, it just seems so cliché at the moment.**

**September 1st 1991**

**1900 hours**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. The next second he was looking at the… Well nothing it was rather dark inside of the sorting hat. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes- but your thoughts so unheroic. Tsk tsk, what would Dumbledore say if he saw the mind of his little Gryffindor how interesting… So where shall I put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" Harry muttered he was no fool he knew what would happen to him if he was locked in a room with people who hated his guts. Besides who in their right mind would ever trust a hero from Slytherin. "Not Slytherin eh, are you sure even now your thoughts mark you as one. Not Slytherin very well better be GRYFFINDOR!"

'Well I'll be stuck with that Weasley kid, But worse things could happen' Harry thought as the image of Crabbe and Goyle having "fun" with him passed through his mind.

**June 4th 1992**

**2100 hours**

**Stone room, Hogwarts**

"Use the boy… Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes Potter come here."

"Come here" Quirrell repeated.

Harry slowly began to walk towards Quirrell almost as if he was drawn by some power. 'I can't let him get the stone no matter what. I'm not ready to fight him, the time will come but not now, not here' these thoughts rushed through his head as he slowly approached the mirror.

He slowly looked in the mirror; he saw his reflection pale and scared looking. Slowly it morphed into an older version of himself standing in a large room; he looked to be addressing an assembly of some sort. Then slowly the older turned to Harry and mouthed the word "Power". This was interesting to Harry admittedly but he needed to keep the stone safe from Voldemort and somehow make it out of this fix alive. It was then that his older self winked at him and touched his pocket. At that exact moment Harry felt a weight in his own pocket.

"Well what do you see" Quirrell asked impatiently.

'Shit what the hell would a Gryffindor say' Harry thought to himself. "I-I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore I've just won the house cup" He quickly invented.

"He lies came" that horrible voice from beneath the turban.

'Damn it I knew I should have said fucking Angelina Johnson, even fucking Gryffindors aren't that damn perfect' Harry mentally berated himself.

"Potter tell me the truth!" Quirrell shouted, "tell me the truth what did you just see"

"Let me speak to him" Voldemort's voice came from the turban.

"M-master you are not yet strong enough"

"I have strength enough for this".

Harry was rooted to the spot, he wanted to make a break for the door but for some reason his legs refused to obey his will. Quirrell slowly began to unwrap his turban. Quirrell turned slowly on the spot, the last band of the turban falling away onto the ground. If Harry could have screamed he would have, where the back of Quirrell's head should have been there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen.

"Harry Potter…" It whispered.

"See what I've become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I chose to share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me these past few weeks… You saw Quirrell drinking it for me earlier… And once I have the elixir of life I will be able to create a new body of my own… So why don't you hand me that stone in your pocket?"

"Why?" Harry asked genuinely surprised that Voldemort had asked what should have been his arch nemesis to do such a stupid thing.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me then share the same end as your parents begging for mercy".

"I'll be dead as soon as the stone leaves my hands, you need me dead because I'm living prove you're weak" Harry said quickly analyzing the offer.

"I always value intelligence" Voldemort said. "Which only makes this harder, SEIZE HIM" the face screamed. The next second Harry felt a hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle sharp pain seared across his scar; his head felt like it would be split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise Quirrell let him go. The pain in his head lessened, he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone. He saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers; they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him, SEIZE HIM" Voldemort shrieked, his goal was so close he could not, would not be defeated by this boy again. Quirrell moved to lunge at Harry, but this time Harry knew what to do instead of running he stepped into the charge. At the last second he stepped out the way grabbing Quirrell's cloak and throwing him onto the ground. Their was a wild joy in Harry, he could feel magic pulsing through his veins as his hands reached for Quirrell neck. There was power in this pose power beyond belief all Harry could do was grin as he slowly choked the life out of the defense professor. Finally the body stopped struggling, and lay lifeless, the pain that had been held at bay by magic or adrenaline suddenly rushed back into Harry's head and he slowly collapsed into blackness.

**June 8th 1992**

**1400 hours **

Medical wing, Hogwarts

The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into Harry's view. "Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Quirrell, Voldemort?" Harry asked confused as to just how he got here.

"The stone is safe, Quirrell is-" he stopped short of saying dead probably not wanting to traumatize Harry. "Taken care of" 'Yes Albus' he thought to himself, 'the poor lad has had so much heaped on him let's not have another man's coffin added to the pile'. "Voldemort has crawled back into whatever hole he has been hiding in, but I fear we have not seen the last of him".

"What did you do with the stone" Harry asked, considering the last defenses Dumbledore had set up Harry was to say the least less then confident in it's security.

"I have had it destroyed" Dumbledore said happily.

"B-but what about your friend Flamel?" Harry asked stunned.

"Oh you know about Nicholas" Dumbledore said sounding delighted. "Well you did do this properly didn't you" Dumbledore said sounding proud of his student. "Nicholas and I have had a long talk and we have come to the conclusion that destroying it was the best move. After all death is but the next great adventure" Dumbledore said as if imparting some great wisdom.

'Okay he really is as fucking crazy as everybody thinks he is' Harry thought to himself.

"Sir can I ask you a question" Harry said.

"I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not of course lie" Dumbledore bull shitted like a pro.

"Well… why did Voldemort attack my parents" Harry asked the one question that had always been burning in his mind. Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Alas, the first thing you ask me is the one thing I can't tell you".

'Can't or won't' Harry thought to himself but kept it private.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me" Harry asked eager to have that feeling again.

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing that Voldemort can't understand its love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother-". But Harry had already tuned the old man out perhaps due to his upbringing he was as incapable of feeling love as Voldemort. His thoughts were else where, Dumbledore had proven himself an idiot with his defense of the stone and Harry knew that he couldn't count on Dumbledore anymore, from now on he would have to be better be stronger.

**July 31st 1992**

**1900 hours**

**Privet Drive, Little whining Surrey**

"May I take your coat Mr. and Mrs. Mason" came Dudley form the stairs.

"Hello" Harry said to the odd creature sitting on his bed, all the while thinking about his wand which had been locked in the cupboard downstairs. "Harry Potter" the little thing squealed. "So long has Dobby wanted to-"

"Shut up" Harry interjected.

"Dobby make noise, Bad Dobby" the thing squealed before knocking his head against the wall. "What did I just say" Harry said testily.

"Dobby sorry sir" the creature said in a barely audible whisper.

"While you are in this house you will not speak above a whisper is that clear" Harry said quickly catching onto the servile nature of the thing. "Yes sir" Dobby said quietly. "Good now have a seat an-" Harry began before the elf burst into tears. "Silence" Harry growled, "why did you start crying" Harry asked.

"Dobby never been asked to sit down by wizard before, like, like an equal" the elf replied his eyes filled with adoration. Looking over the pathetic creature Harry could see why this thing wasn't treated as an equal. Never the less Harry got the impression whatever this elf had to say was important, and therefore so was his loyalty. "You can't have met many Decent wizards then" Harry said in a clear attempt to flatter the elf. No si- He began before looking horrified, the elf looked like he wanted to punish himself But Harry's order seemed to restrain him. "What's the matter" Harry asked confused by this reaction.

"Dobby speak badly of master, Dobby bad elf" he said putting his face in his hands.

**"**Who is your master" Harry asked.

"Dobby master is a bad master, he bad wizard" the elf's voice was straining to say this almost as if he was fighting some force.

"Yes Dobby but who".

"Dobby can't say, but Harry potter must not go to Hogwarts".

'The things mental' Harry thought to himself, 'best to humor him though'.

"Alright Dobby I won't go to Hogwarts" Harry said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Dobby so Happy, Dobby must go" The little elf said looking so happy Harry resolved to wash his sheets in case any fluids leaked out of the elf's pillow case. Just as Harry was about to question the elf about his masters the thing disappeared with a soft pop.

**May 30th 1993 **

**0500 hours **

**McGonagall's office**

For about a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron Ginny and Lockhart stood in the doorway covered in muck slime and blood. Then there was a scream from the corner of the room "GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley as she flung herself onto her daughter closely followed by her husband.

Harry however was looking past the reunion with a barely contained fury at Professor Dumbledore who stood there beaming.

"You saved her you saved her, how did you save her?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"I think we would all like to know the answer to that," Professor McGonagall said from her place at Dumbledore's elbow. And so Harry was forced to recount the entire tale, when all he wanted to do was kill the old man. He had known where Harry was, he had known that he was in danger and rather then trying to help him he had sent a few useless trinkets. Eventually Harry completed his story, with occasional interjection from Ron who seemed to believe that he deserved some of the credit.

Slowly the room cleared out the Weasley's left to take Ginny, and, Lockhart to the hospital wing and McGonagall to tell the kitchen's to prepare a feast. And before he knew it Harry was alone with Dumbledore.

"You knew I was down there fighting for my life and you did nothing," Harry said rage making his voice shake.

"Yes and I'm sorry Harry I truly am," Dumbledore said with tears shining in his eyes. "It was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. I watch you Harry you are good person, but you are troubled so very troubled. Part of that I realize is my fault, for isolating you from our world and placing you with those who could never truly understand your gift," Dumbledore had never and probably would never realize just how abusive the Dursleys were. "And part of it is because of what you are, what he made you" Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean, what he made me?" Harry asked sensing that he would finally get some answers.

"That night when he tried to kill you he failed, but more then that he gave you some of his own powers, not something that was intentional I'm sure…"

"He put part of himself inside of me?" Harry asked thunderstruck, was this why he was the way he was? He always looked out for himself before everyone one else, was it because of the Dursleys or because Voldemort had made him that way. "D-does that mean I'm like him?" Harry asked, he was selfish but the things Voldemort had done horrified him. He had no problem with doing despicable things to advance his cause, but to kill for no other reason then some psychopathic idea of fun was nothing short of disgusting to Harry.

"No Harry and that's why I couldn't help you in the chamber, you had to confront the evil that he was. You had to see with your own eyes that you are nothing like he was and is. At anytime when you were in that chamber you could've ran away with Fawkes and let Ginny die but you didn't.

"But the sorting hat said I would do well in Slytherin," Harry said "it saw me, it saw what I am and what I will be and it-"

"It put you in Gryffindor," Dumbledore interrupted "and why do you think that is?"

"Because I asked it to," Harry said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Exactly, because you asked it to, which makes you very different from Tom Riddle and makes you very different from Voldemort. It's are choices Harry that makes us who we are," Dumbledore said clearly happy to have proved that Harry was a good person But Harry knew better he knew why he had chosen Gryffindor. He had chosen Gryffindor so people would trust him, and he knew in that moment that his choice hadn't made him better then, in a way it had made him worse. Voldemort at least had been honest about who he was.

As Harry was collecting his thoughts the doors to the office burst open to admit Lucius Malfoy who was being trailed by one of his house-elves.

"Ah Lucius just the man I was looking for, I have been in contact with the other governors and it seems they've come to the conclusion that my removal might have been premature," Dumbledore said beaming.

"So, have you stopped the attacks yet?" Malfoy sneered, "Have you caught the culprit?"

"As a matter of fact we have, or rather Harry here has," Dumbledore said smiling as Malfoy gave Harry a look that could have melted steel.

"Well who was it?" Malfoy asked.

"The same person as last time, though this time Voldemort decided to act through an intermediary," Dumbledore answered.

"How?" Malfoy said, though it was clear to even Harry who obviously had other things on his mind that Malfoy already knew the answer.

"An imprint of his sixteen year old self trapped in this diary," Dumbledore said holding up the ink stained diary.

"Ingenious," Malfoy ground out.

"Quite," Dumbledore said completely unaffected by Malfoy's hostility.

"Dobby we're leaving Malfoy said turning around and exiting without so much as a good bye.

It was at that moment Harry came to a decision, come what may he would be who he was, he would never be the psychopath Voldemort was. But he wanted one thing more then anything else power and he would have it come what may.

"Professor Dumbledore would you mind if I gave Mr. Malfoy some of his property back?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"Certainly Harry but be back soon, the feast remember-"Dumbledore began but Harry was already out the door. He followed Dobby's screams of pain down the hallway, eventually catching up with them at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy I have something for you," Harry cried forcing the diary and one of his dirty socks into Malfoy's open hand.

Malfoy threw the sock to the side and said to Harry "you'll meet the same sticky end your parents did boy. They were meddlesome fools as well,". they stared at each other for a few seconds locked in a battle of wills before Malfoy turned to Dobby and said "Come Dobby we're leaving, I said come," he repeated when Dobby did not move.

"I'm free," Dobby said looking almost reverently at the dirty sock he held in his hand "Dobby is free,"

"Damn you boy you cost e a good servant," Malfoy snarled reaching for his wand, but he immediately stopped that action as Harry already had his out and leveled at Malfoy's heart.

"Do it, I want you to," Harry growled looking down his wand with a look that seemed so out of place on the face of a twelve year old. Malfoy glared at Harry but he made no move for his wand, he snarled one last insult before he flung his cloak around his shoulder and hurried out of sight.

"Dobby is free," the elf said still not believing what had just happened.

"You know Dobby I'm always Hiring," Harry said grinning.

"Dobby could serve the Great Harry Potter," his eyes widened to nearly the size of dinner plates.

"Of course Dobby be at my relative's house when I get back and I'll find something for you to do" Harry said happily whatever else happened the summer wouldn't be boring.

**August 6th 1993 **

**1900 hours **

**Number 4 Privet drive**

"You'll be a proper sized man like your father Dudders," Aunt Marge said with a wink. "I think I'll have a spot more of the brandy Vernon," Marge held out her glass and waited for it to be refilled before she continued.

"Now this one here" she slurred gesturing at Harry. "He's got a mean runty look about him. You get that with dogs sometimes, why just last year I had the Colonel drown one. Weak ratty little thing it was, underbred," she said glowering at Harry.

Any other time Harry might have done something he would regret to someone who talked to him like that. But tonight he had a special plan in store one that couldn't possibly be traced back to him. Oh, it would hurt for a little while he was prepared for that, he just hoped aunt Marge would be the first to go.

"It all comes down to blood, now I'm not saying anything against your sister Petunia," she said patting her on the arm, who did her best to conceal her disgust for Marge. "But your sister she was a bad egg, happens in the best of families it does. Then she ran off with that bum and look here are the results," she said gesturing at Harry drunkenly.

"This Potter," Marge, continued as she reached for the brandy bottle, "what did he do," she said as she poured herself more splashing copious amounts of liquor onto Petunia's favorite tablecloth.

"Unemployed," Vernon said, giving Harry a pleading look.

"As I expected, a no account, good for nothing, lazy scrounger, feeding off the backs of good hardworking-" But Harry wasn't listening anymore there was an odd rumbling in his stomach.

He took off running for the front door; he made it out into the yard and collapsed heaving the contents of his stomach out onto the beautifully manicured lawn.

"It's the drink," Margret proclaimed in a fit of irony, but her opinion was ignored as Vernon joined Harry on the grass with Dudley not a second behind.

It took Harry the better part of an hour to make his way back to his room, but when he did, he could barely contain his laughter at the noises from the rest of the house as Dobby forced the antidote down his throat. And the best part of all was that no one would ever blame him, as he had been helping Vernon get gardening supplies from the store while the dinner was being cooked. Harry smiled as he looked over at dobby, the elf had proven himself useful all right.

**February 5th 1994**

**0300 hours **

**Gryffindor Tower**

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled clearly desperate that someone would believe him. "PROFFESOR I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE," Ron said.

At any other time Harry would be amused to see Ron so close to tears, but not tonight, because he knew Ron was right. How could he have been so stupid, he knew that a crazed killer was after him and he had not done anything to defend himself, he was supposed to be cunning but he had not done anything worth doing all year.

"Ask him, ask him," Ron said gesturing franticly at the portrait hole.

Professor McGonagall approached sir Cadogan's portrait clearly annoyed to at the whole affair. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man into the common room," se asked.

"Certainly ma'am," the knight said happily.

"But-t-t the password" McGonagall spluttered in pure shock.

"He had it, so he did, matter of fact he had all of them written a little slip of paper," the Knight replied apparently not realizing the gravity of the events unfolding around him.

McGonagall calmly walked back into the room with a look of pure white hot rage on her face she asked "who was stupid enough, to write down the week's password and leave them laying around,"

Harry saw Neville slowly tremble forward to take responsibility and in that, moment a thought occurred to him. He had read that Neville's parents were incapacitated, which made him the future earl Ambridge. Harry had failed himself he had been complacent; he was lounging around with Ron when he should have been making valuable connections. He had the chance to correct that now, but it would cost him.

"I did professor," Harry said stepping forward.

McGonagall was so furious that she couldn't even speak, she just motioned for him to follow her. He turned to Neville and mouthed the words 'you owe me' before he followed the professor out of the common room.

**June 9th 1994**

**2000 hours**

**Tunnel under the Whooping Willow**

"You know what this means Sirius said as made their slow progress up the tunnel and to the entrance that was guarded by the Willow.

"Your free," Harry replied happily, all things considered the day had gone well. He had turned a hated enemy into a close friend, and if everything worked outright Sirius would be a powerful friends too.

"Well… I don't know if anyone ever told you but I'm your godfather," Black said in a rush.

"Yes, I know," Harry answered wondering if he was getting at what he thought he was getting at.

"Well…I've been thinking…when my name is cleared… and well, I've been thinking…if you were to want… another home, well then maybe… you could live with me I'll understand if you don't want to of course."

"Leave the Dursley's," Harry said happily.

"Just a thought," Sirius replied apparently mistaking Harry's eagerness for anger.

"Yes, and a damn good thought at that," Harry answered feeling the absurd need to sound mature in front of this man who would be his guardian.

"Really?" Sirius said perking up eagerly.

"Of course, as soon as I can get my shit from the Dursley's I'm gone."

"Do you really mean it?" Sirius sounded as if he had just been given a second chance, and indeed he had.

"Of course," Harry repeated himself.

"In that case stop cursing, what would your mother say?" Sirius said laughing for what must have been the first time in years.

They didn't speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first, and took care to touch his rear paw to the knot at the base of the Willow. Lupin went up after that and was followed closely by Pettigrew, Ron and Hermione. Next came Harry followed by Sirius who accidentally on purpose bumped Snape's Head against the roof of the cave before levitating him out.

As the party walked back up the grounds and to the castle Harry was lost in thought. What would his new friends say when they found out he was moving in with an excon. Harry could well imagine the look on Vernon's Face when the news reached him. An odd mix of horror and glee no doubt. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice for a few seconds his surroundings being filled with moonlight.

Snape collided with Lupin and Pettigrew who had stopped inexplicably, then Harry noticed that Lupin had gone rigid

"He Didn't take the potion he isn't safe," Hermione said in a stunned whisper.

"Run," Sirius whispered from behind Harry, "run now."

But Harry was rooted to the spot in a horror, he wanted to run, he wanted to look away, but something kept him looking at Lupin as he slowly morphed into a beast. He was too distracted by the transformation to notice until the last minute what had happened. Pettigrew had broken from Lupin's spell and stolen the werewolf's wand.

_"Stupefy," _Harry cried before he had taken proper aim. The shot went wide but it was enough to convince Pettigrew that it was time to leave. The wizard quickly transformed into a rat and disappeared.

"LEAVE HIM HARRY!" yelled Sirius before he too transformed, but instead of going after wormtail he leaped onto the freshly werewolf Lupin. The pair wrestled angrily on the ground but Harry had eyes for Pettigrew alone.

_"subluceo" _he yelled in what he assumed was Pettigrew's general location, and he was awarded with a glowing rat rapidly making his way to the tree line. He would never understand how such a small mouse managed to be moving that fast, but he took off after him anyway. He tried to summon the little bastard back to him but it was no use, as he would find out later the summoning charm had no effect on living things.

He was forced to follow the rat into the forbidden forest; the noises of Sirius and Lupin soon faded to distant barking. "Incendio!" Harry cried in a desperate attempt to cut Pettigrew off, but the little rat was to quick and made it around the fire easily. But he had lost valuable ground to Harry, who reached down in an attempt to grab him, and missed.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled as he tripped over a fallen tree branch, his glasses tumbled from his face and were crushed by his falling body. His wand was out of his hand before he knew what had happened, and he was momentarily dazed by the blow of his head meeting the ground. He heard the sound of footsteps above him and he scrambled to find his wand, or any way to defend himself.

"I-I'm sorry about t-this," stuttered Pettigrew above him.

"I protected you," Harry said incredulously looking up at the man he had saved not even an hour before.

"I-I-If he finds out that I let you live…" Harry could practically feel the tremble in Pettigrew's body.

"He'll never find out, we can just keep it between me and you," Harry pleaded.

"He'll know, he always knows. I-I'm so sorry."

"Then do it," Harry whispered, turning to face where he though Pettigrew stood. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"S-S-Sorry." suddenly a roar from there right cut Peter off. "Oh Merlin!" he cried as he saw a large black dog running towards him, it's teeth gleaming viciously in the moonlight. _"Diffindo!" _cried Pettigrew desperately.

His spell connected just as it was supposed to, and Sirius immediately went slack. Momentum carried his body forward, leaving it laying at the feet of Pettigrew, who whimpered hocked at what he had done. "S-S-Sorry," he said one last time before running away as fast as his legs would carry him. Leaving Harry laying in a puddle of Sirius's blood. And for the first time in years Harry cried.

**Nov 13th 1994**

**1400 hours **

**Weighing of the Wands**

"Wand weighing?" Harry asked the annoyingly friendly Bagman.

"We have to check and see if your wands are fully functional, we wouldn't want someone going around and claiming there wand was sabotaged now would we," Bagman said with a grin that he apparently thought was attractive. "And this beautiful witch is the famous Miss. Rita Skeeter" Bagman said introducing Harry to a witch in garish magenta robes.

"Don't you mean infamous?" Harry said with a grin to show he was joking, he had heard of Skeeter and she was a woman he wanted on his side.

"Your one to talk Mr. Potter, I've heard some interesting rumors about you," Skeeter replied with a predatory grin.

"I assure you Miss Skeeter they are all completely and unequivocally true," Harry said with what he hoped was a roguish grin.

"My readers will be delighted to know," Skeeter said with a laugh to show she was joking. "Now Harry I've been dying to do an interview with you but your headmaster has been very outspoken in his refusal," she said sourly.

"The headmaster has always been protective of his students, but I suppose what he doesn't know can't hurt him," Harry said though he really didn't give a damn what Dumbledore thought about the interview.

"Excellent Harry come with me, we will want some privacy for the interview after all," Skeeter said as she dragged Harry into a broom closet.

"Well this is… cozy" Harry said as he took a seat an upturned bucket.

"Harry dear do you mind if I use my special quill for this interview, frees up the hand you know," Skeeter asked reaching into her bag and dragging out several sheets of paper and a shockingly green quill.

"Of course Miss Skeeter you are the expert after all," Harry hoped he wasn't laying the flattery on to thick.

"Call me Rita dear," Harry could have sworn the old bird batted her eyelashes.

"Now lets see testing, testing I'm Rita Skeeter," She said as her quill dashed across the page.

_Attractive blond forty-three Rita Skeeter whose deadly sharp quill has burst many inflated reputations and egos. _

"That can't be right," Rita said frowning at the quill, and instantly the forty in her age was replaced with a thirty. "There we go," she said with a grin. "So Harry what made you enter the tournament?" she asked silkily.

"I didn't Rita, and I might note that several ministry officials agree with me in that," Harry said hoping to get that out of the way quick.

"Oh come on Harry, you hardly need to worry about getting in trouble my readers love a rebel," Rita said with what she thought was an appealing grin.

"Everyone loves a rebel Rita, but I can say with complete confidence as can all four of my roommates that I was in bed during the night, and the cup was watched at all other times," Harry replied.

"How do you feel about the upcoming tasks excited, nervous?" Rita said apparently deciding to give up on the previous question.

"Oh please Rita," Harry said with a grin "I'm English, let the Europeans worry," Rita dutifully laughed.

"So brave Harry, but champions have died in the past aren't you worried about that?"

"It's like walking in the rain Rita, you can run from building to building, all the while looking like a complete idiot well getting wet, or you can keep your head held high and walk straight and still get wet. There's always the risk but worrying about it will do you no good," Harry replied.

"Of course you looked death in the face before haven't you, how do you think that's affecting your confidence?" Rita asked getting uncomfortably close.

"Well that's certainly an advantage I have over my competition, but when it comes down to it skill will be what matters?" Harry replied.

"So Harry what are all these rumors about the girls," Rita asked with a grin.

"W-well," Harry stuttered caught of guard by the sudden change.

"Anyone we should know about Harry?" Rita pressed on sensing a weak spot.

"Now Rita what kind of gentleman would I be if I kissed and told," Harry recovered quickly.

Before Rita could reply the cupboard door was pulled open. "Ah Dumbledore," Harry heard Rita say as his eyes were adjusting to the light. "I hope you read my article on the International warlocks federation meeting?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes I particularly enjoyed the part were you called m an obsolete old dingbat," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkle as he dealt with the reporter.

"I was merely pointing out there your political opinions are rapidly becoming old fashioned to the common wizard in the-" Rita began before she was cut off.

"I'll be happy to here the reason for the rudeness later, but at the moment the weighing of the wands is about to began and it can't do that if one of the champions is tucked away in a broom closet," Dumbledore replied taking Harry by the army and steering him out of the cupboard.

**June 27th 1994**

**1200 hours **

**Room of requirements**

Harry couldn't believe it, how had he underestimated everyone so much. Fudge was never supposed to break with Dumbledore, They were supposed to present a united front, but they hadn't. And worse of all Fudge had killed the only other person who could back Harry up. If he hadn't been so mad, Harry would've admitted to being impressed by the man's sheer audacity.

Then there was that bitch Skeeter. Ever since the interview he had given her at the beginning of the year, they had worked together. Rita had been given every exclusive that she had asked for; Harry had even convinced Parvati to give her an interview for the Yule Ball. But apparently, loyalty didn't matter to the reporter, as soon as she had heard about Voldemort's return she had turned her back on Harry and began working with Fudge.

Then there was Dumbledore, He had apparently been preparing for this for years. Within hours of Harry's return Dumbledore had assembled twenty people in his office and reconstituted the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was just lucky that Dobby had friends with the house elves in the kitchen otherwise he wouldn't even have known about that. Harry had underestimated everyone Dumbledore, Fudge, Skeeter, and most importantly Voldemort.

But there was something Harry had known since he was a child, every disaster hides an opportunity. Eventually Fudge would have to admit that Voldemort was back and when he did, his career was over. That would leave a power vacuum; Harry had no doubt that Fudge's supporters would split themselves between Dumbledore and Voldemort. But if there was a third option, then that person could conceivably sweep Fudge's supporters right out from under they're noses.

Harry seriously doubted that he could be that third option, he after all was only fifteen. But if he could position himself at exactly the right place, he could endorse the right candidate, who would be forced to make concessions to him. But the question was, who the right candidate would be, which was why Harry had called a meeting of his own.

"Did you have trouble finding the place Percy?" Harry asked the Weasley walked into the room of requirement.

"No," he replied stiffly, everything about the man's stance said very clearly that he did not want to be there but had no other choice. However, Harry couldn't help but notice as Percy's eyes looked around the room with astonishment. Harry had chosen a sitting room, in Gryffindor red and gold, he had also purposefully made the room as expensive looking as possible to overwhelm Percy who was not used to the finer things.

"Well don't just stand there Percy take a seat," Harry said gesturing towards a rich armchair across from Harry's.

"Thank you," Percy replied still distinctly uncomfortable.

"Tea, scones?" Harry offered, gesturing towards a plate dobby had left behind.

"Thank you," Percy said as he poured himself a cup distinctly wishing he could ass some fire whiskey to the brew. He had the horrible feeling that he was about to make a deal with the devil, but what other option did he have?

"Now Percy," Harry began, "you are probably wondering why I called you here," he continued.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Percy said as he sipped at his tea.

"Well, I feel that you have been treated rather unfairly by the ministry, what happened to Mr. Crouch wasn't your fault- Harry began.

"Of course it wasn't, how was I to know what was happening," Percy interjected just a little too quickly.

"Quite and terminating your employment went above and beyond any reasonable punishment. As a matter of fact they should've rewarded you for your excellent handling of the department during Crouch's… absence," Harry said soothingly.

"I'm glad someone sees my side of things," Percy replied, he had expected arm twisting and blackmail from Dumbledore's hatchet man, Harry's pleasant demeanor was a welcome surprise.

"You know I've been discussing your predicament with one of my classmates, Susan Bones, remember her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe I do," Percy said eagerly even though he did not remember Susan he did remember her last name.

"Well her aunt just adores her, and well the right word in the director's ear could very easily see you back behind a ministry desk," Harry said taking a savage pleasure at the greedy look in Percy's eyes. "Of course such offers always come with a price you understand," Harry said wondering if that would be a deal breaker.

"What does Dumbledore want me to do?" Percy asked knowing that he could not say no.

"It's not what Dumbledore wants you to do, it's what I want you to do," the last thing Harry needed was for Percy to send a note to Dumbledore.

"I see," Percy said catching on fast, "and what would you want me to do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing major," for now Harry mentally added, "just pass on some office gossip, let me know what's happening in the Ministry that sort of thing," Harry replied.

"Well in that case, we have a deal," Percy, said genuinely relieved that Harry wasn't asking for more.

"Good," Harry said reaching over and shaking Percy's hand, "now I you'll excuse me I need to go and talk to Miss. Bones," Harry said**.**

**A/n Alright there you go the prologue is now complete. Now a few quick notes and warning. Now as anyone who has ever followed one of my stories before knows my updates are sporadic at best. Sometimes there'll be two large chapters in a week and sometimes you won't here from me for months, be warned. Also for those of you who were hoping I would update one of my other stories, know they're not abandoned just on the back burner. Now please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n First off I want to thank all of you for sticking with me this long. Secondly I wanted to address some of the criticism I've been receiving in particular for killing off Sirius. Trust me when I say there are real reasons for this that will become evident later on in the plot. **

**Also I would like to address Murg's criticism of my use the word hero to describe Harry. Now first and foremost I don't condone murdering anyone because they get in your way that is both rude and illegal, also I wouldn't call this heroic. However when I called Harry a hero I meant that to mean that he is the protagonist and therefore the hero of this story. Though if you wanted to get technical he would be an antihero but it appears that I'm rambling. So please enjoy the story. **

Harry did not know when exactly he had begun to feel like he was being followed, he was sure it had began sometime during his first week home. Though for all he knew, someone could've been tailing him all the way from King's Cross. Percy (the new assistant to madam Bones) had assured him that whoever was tailing him it wasn't the ministry. So that left Dumbledore or Voldemort, Harry was guessing it was Dumbledore, as any Death eater worth his salt would've already killed him.

Harry had taken to watching his watchers so to speak, they were a mix of people. Some were clearly trained for the mission and others; well the best that could be said about them was that they were amateurs. There was one who would take on the appearance of various people, and if it had not been for the person constantly tripping over things Harry doubted he would ever have noticed. There was another who took on the guise of drunken man sleeping in the alley's Harry would occasionally walk down, though Harry had noticed that it wasn't always an act.

It was during one of that man's shifts that Harry with Dobby's help had snuck out of Privet Drive and Surrey. He had ridden a muggle bus to a small pub deep in the countryside, where he had met Percy.

The redhead had changed a lot in the surprisingly little amount of time since Harry had last seen him. His already pale complexion had gone to a ridiculously pasty white, and his usually tidy appearance had suffered a horrible blow. Though Harry could not help but notice that even if they were dirty Percy's robes were of a much higher quality then Harry had ever seen him in before.

"Bones working you hard?" Harry asked rather unnecessarily as he dug into his Sheppard's pie.

"You could say that," Percy said digging into his plate of lasagna, "it's just luck that I managed to get anytime off at all," He finished wiping sauce off his mouth.

"Busy at the office then?" Harry didn't want to come right out and ask about Voldemort, as he was not entirely sure he had not been followed.

"Oh you could say that, feels like the third Anglo-American has just broken out, it's odd though crime has actually gone down," Percy's voice was incredulous.

"Down?" Harry said carefully keeping his voice down.

"Not all of it of course what would Britain be without pickpockets after all, but the dark artifact trade has practically disappeared," Percy said leaning in.

"You'd think it would shoot up, with him back and all," Harry was speaking more to himself then Percy.

"Quite," Percy replied stiffly, he knew something was going on but he doubted it had anything to do with the dark lord.

"Well what is Fudge saying about it?" Harry asked though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Oh what you would expect he's walking around claiming he single-handedly conquered crime," Percy was still a by the books prick but Fudge trying to make him a scapegoat had earned the minister a lifelong enemy.

"Bet that doesn't sit well with Bones?" Harry had only met the woman once but he remembered her as a no nonsense and intimidating woman.

"Oh they've had there own parting of the ways, it hasn't hit the press yet but you can be sure that Bones will be put in Mr. Crouch's old slot during the next cabinet reshuffle," Percy said as if the position was worse then death.

"Is that so bad?" Harry asked confused, "I remember you thinking Crouch was a god."

"I was new to the civil service and I thought that anyone who conversed with the Minister of Magic must be important. I've come to learn that it's usually works the other way round" from Percy's voice you might think he was a veteran soldier talking to a recruit not even out of basic training yet.

"In the muggle world the Foreign office is one of the best positions a minister can get?" Harry couldn't help but be amazed by the differences between the two worlds.

"It's the same way here, in theory at least, you see minor negotiations are handled by the ambassadors in a specific country, so they can't do anything about that. Now this would theoretically leave the foreign secretary to handle the major treaty talks and policy decisions. However, in practice the Minister Fudge sets all the policies, and, takes all the credit from the treaties. So the Foreign Secretary is left to negotiate the thickness of cauldrons, and, be the fall man for any mistakes Fudge makes. It's what you do with someone when they have so many powerful friends that you can't stick them in the Centaur liaison office," Percy mused.

"So will she take the position?" Bones did not seem like a person that could be sidelined to Harry.

"Depends on whether she thinks she can keep her seat next year without a ministry."

"Well can she?" Harry was beginning to wish he had read the Daily Prophet more closely. He doubted Percy would betray him after all revealing secrets like this was a major offence for a civil servant, but it didn't look good for him to be so ignorant.

"Anyone's guess really, she's popular locally but her constituency is hemorrhaging Jobs, and that could play against her. Plus nobody's entirely sure who's camp she's in, she was a Whig before the coalition, but she hasn't broken with the Federalist like the rest of Dumbledore's group," Percy explained.

"Do you have any idea who's side she'll land on," Harry asked.

"She's definitely sympathetic to Dumbledore, but he's not popular at the moment, and the general election is only a year away. So she can't afford to slip up and jump parties at the wrong time. And you can be sure that if she does leave Fudge will block her peerage," Percy said wondering how much that would factor on her decision.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who would be intimidated by that," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose not, but still a peerage isn't exactly something you throw away for short term political gain," Percy replied.

"Well how is Fudge doing politically?" Harry asked the important question of the evening.

"As far as public opinion goes the mob hasn't ever loved him more, but he is facing some serious problems in the Wizengamot. Now that Dumbledore has removed his Whigs from the coalition, he's leading a minority government and can theoretically be called for a vote of no confidence at anytime. That however is extremely unlikely as Malfoy and the rest of the old opposition has effectively shut up and have given fudge a free reign in the last two months," Percy was referring to Malfoy's traditionalist party which had previously formed the core of the opposition.

"Word around the ministry is that he is looking to form a coalition with the Conservative Association, he'll have a devil of a time trying to do that though," Percy chuckled. "After the way he treated them last time around they would have to be worse then stupid to give Fudge a second chance," he explained.

"What happened last time?" Harry asked.

"About what you would expect from him, every time Fudge made a mistake the conservatives would be the fall men. It got to the point where Duke Charles's protégé got the blamed for a trade treaty with the Raj falling through. Didn't really matter much though Fudge still had a comfortable majority in commons and lords with the Whig's on his side," Percy finished.

"Well then why does he expect the Conservatives to come back to his side?" Fudge was a coward but even Harry wasn't prepared to underestimate him as a politician.

"Duke Charles's is retiring and there's a power struggle that's going to be taking place inside the Conservative ranks. By rights Viscount Downey should be the Duke's successor, but he's still tarred with that whole Indian affair so some in the party are claiming he doesn't have what it takes to led. His opponents are supporting Harold Puck, who just happens to be Fudge's nephew, reverse nepotism you could say," Percy chuckled.

"How much of a chance does Puck have?" Harry wanted Fudge with as much support as possible. The Minster enviable downfall (And that of everyone who followed him) had to create a power vacuum for his plan to work.

"They'd be worse then stupid to take Fudge up on his offer, you see with Malfoy effectively letting Fudge have his free reign there is a small group who feel he's abandoned the traditionalist ideal. If the Conservatives can keep plugging away on that line they could steal a few seats away from Malfoy in the next election. All they really need is that foot in the door and in a few years they could be real political players," Percy explained.

"Yeah but how many of them are likely to take the long view when fudge starts promising them some real power?" Harry pointed out.

"True enough," Percy said, "But Duke Charles has been the Conservatives Association for the better part of a century as long as Downey can keep him in his pocket any threat Fudge poses is a moot point," He explained.

"What's to say Downey won't form the coalition, a politician's memory is about as long as a goldfish's," Harry pointed out.

"Downey might but Fudge won't," Percy said wondering what exactly goldfishes had to do with anything. "If Fudge allies himself with Downey it's as good as admitting the trade deal falling through was his fault. He's popular but if the big shipping houses ever figure out for sure that was his fault, they'll pump so much money into the Opposition's coffers it won't matter how much the public likes him," Percy continued.

"speaking of Fudge's popularity, what's does he plan to do with it?" Harry asked the question of the hour.

"At the moment he's using it to purge the ministry of every Dumbledore appointee he can get his hand on, rather amusing really. The Civil Service set up regulations to protect itself from this sort of thing years ago, anyone truly important has tenure and those of us not so blessed can sue for wrongful termination," Percy said clearly amused at the idea of suing Fudge.

"How long do you think that'll keep him occupied?" Harry asked.

"Anyone's guess really, office pool says sometime in September, I know Bones has three Galleons on December. But between you and me, a friend in the Lord Advocate's told me that Fudge wanted too know just how much power he has in Hogwarts," Percy said leaning in.

"How much power is that exactly?" Harry didn't like where this was going, for better or worse he was going to be stuck in Hogwarts for a while longer.

"The Schools Act of 1984, says he has about as much power as he wants, I suppose the Wizengamot could overturn his decisions but how likely is that at the moment," Percy answered.

"Wait schools there's more then one?" Harry asked surprised, why hadn't he noticed that before.

"Well only the one really matters," Percy said laughing, "the rest of them are really just jokes. Hogwarts is like that muggle school, ah… what was it? That muggleborn from Hufflepuff always talked about it," Percy said desperately trying to remember the name.

"What muggleborn?" Harry asked.

"Fetchy, Finchy… something with an F," replied Percy.

"Finch-Fletchy?"

"Yes, what school did he always talk about?" asked Percy.

"Eton?"

"That's the one," Percy said smiling, "Everyone who wants to be somebody in the ministry, or anyone who wants to advance far in the business or really any other sector has to go to Hogwarts, something of unspoken law you see," Percy explained with a note of pride in his voice.

"There's only three ways to get in, you have to be A. Wealthy, B. Connected, C. A muggleborn, and they only do that last one to avoid the whole racism charge," Percy explained.

"Twenty percent of the population is muggleborn, bit much for tokenism," Harry observed.

"Oh that's only since Dumbledore took over, before that they made up barely five percent," Percy replied. "Back then," he continued, "Hogwarts accepted, only the best and the brightest of the muggleborn. Now Hogwarts accepts nearly fifty percent of them, or do you honestly think the Creevy brothers are the best the muggle world has to offer."

"Bit Bitter," Harry commented.

"There are wizarding families who save up for years pouring every extra knut they make into tuition funds to send their children there, and any muggleborn off the street gets in on a scholarship. It does make one feel mildly cheated," Percy said as he reached for his drink.

Harry had always known that there was some bitterness among purebloods because of just how many muggleborns were let into Hogwarts. But he had never been aware of just how deep that went, especially from someone with a family like Percy's. It wasn't like Dumbledore letting more muggleborns in was a stupid decision, he had probably decided that the more muggleborns the more cross blood friendships and marriages, and the more of those the sooner the pureblood elite would lose their power. But Dumbledore had miscalculated, because whenever you give a group something they don't deserve, it creates resentment.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore's plan would eventually work, but until then it was a weakness Voldemort had been more then happy to exploit.

"Good, God!" Percy exclaimed looking at his watch I should've been back at the office two minutes ago.

"Here," Harry said grabbing a stack of envelopes, from the inside of his jacket. "I want you to mail these for me," Percy clearly found the request odd but he was in too much of a hurry to ask any questions.

"Here's your bill," A waitress maybe a few years older then Harry said handing him the paper.

"Typical Weasley, skipping out on a bill," Harry muttered as he reached for his wallet. Though in truth Harry had came out on top from the meeting, he had received some news though in truth the vast majority of it could have been gotten from the newspaper. Even the bit about Bones, Susan didn't write very frequently but when she did it was always informative. No the real victory had been the letters, he was probably being paranoid, but he didn't want Hedwig, or Dobby to carry anything that was really sensitive.

And to say the notes were sensitive would be an understatement, one of them to a friend Harry had gotten into Auror training flat out asked for Lucius Malfoy's auror file. In time Harry would be able to get much more accurate information from Percy but at the moment Harry wasn't ready to trust him that much. Summerby had proven himself loyal the year before, and if he had a sudden change of heart Harry had more then enough dirt to make the man useless as a witness. It was he concluded as he waited for the bus well worth the trip.

The next few weeks progressed all to slowly for Harry as Dumbledore's men seemed to switch their schedule, and the drunk man never appeared anymore. Leading Harry to think that his negligence had been noted, Harry couldn't help but think that Dumbledore would've had to have been an idiot to trust the man in the first place.

During those long weeks of activity Harry kept himself busy by reading and rereading the mail he received sifting for clues about what was going on. Ron's were usually one liners and contained no useful information, Hermione's were pages long but equally as useless.

His other friends however provided a wealth of information, Neville's for instance often discussed the inner dealings of the Whigs. He was in a position to know as his grandmother serving as his regent was one of Dumbledore's few remaining allies. Eddie Carmichael's notes were filled with pureblood gossip, Harry had yet to find a practical use for the information but he was sure it would come in handy someday. Marcus Belby, a sixth year who's family owned a chain of apothecaries kept Harry up to date on the wizarding world finances. This was rather useful as Harry had been able to determine how Voldemort kept himself funded.

It was interestingly enough not through his followers as most people thought but through several business. Originally they were funded by his more affluent death eaters but they soon turned a profit all their own. In the last war the ministry had found those business impossible to shutdown as their owners always turned out to be important foreigners with excellent reputations.

When he wasn't reading his correspondence he had taken to running more to amuse himself then anything else. Few things were funnier then middle age men and women who had let themselves go trying to keep up with a teenager. Especially because they usually wore invisibility cloaks. By midsummer the rumor had circulated that the park was haunted after people began to hear heavy breathing and cursing coming from thin air.

Not all of his pursuers were completely hopeless however one person probably a large male by the sound of his feet usually managed to keep pace with Harry. And the other was a mousy haired woman who ran without the cloak, she would frequently run ahead of Harry and mockingly wait for him to catch up. The affect was thoroughly ruined as she frequently tripped over cracks in the sidewalk.

It was during one of her guard shifts that Harry decided to check his mail, which was a surprisingly hard thing to do. Just as Harry sent his letters through Percy to keep them from being read he had devised a system to make sure that his incoming mail was never intercepted. Rather then using owls which were a pretty easy target for wizards he had the mail sent to a PO box. It wasn't entirely clever but given the usual disdain that wizards had for muggle things Harry was pretty sure he was safe.

Getting away from the woman was surprisingly easy it involved waiting for her to run past him, then running in the opposite direction. Harry was pretty sure that she would be pissed, the thought of her waiting at the corner forever was to comical for him to care very much.

The rest of his trip to the local post office was for the most part uneventful. He did however have to duck out of the way of Dudley and his gang who were making fun of an elementary school child. He wasn't particularly scared of his cousin not anymore, but only an idiot went around making trouble for trouble's sake.

When Harry arrived at the Post office he had to sit through a ridiculously long line of people. Most of them ignored him but one of the housewives insisted on giving him dirty looks, she was one of Petunia's few friends and had been hearing stories about his delinquency for years.

Harry paid her back by winking at her daughter a thoroughly uninterested teen who was going through a Goth phase. The girl smiled back, which caused her mother to glare at both of them. There were times when Harry was glad that his aunt had spread his bad boy image around, compared to what she might have said it had it's advantages.

"Box 4793," Harry said when he eventually reached the counter.

"ID?" the women said without even looking up.

Harry rummaged around in his pocket a bit before pulling out a drivers license.

"Tony Blair?" the women asked looking up.

"There is more then one you know," Harry muttered silently cursing the twin's stupid sense of humor.

"Of course, one moment sir," the bored looking clerk said before she disappeared into the back room. When she eventually returned she was caring one rather thick manila envelope.

"Here you go sir, would you like to pay next month's rent?"

"No," Harry said distracted as he looked at the return address on the envelope or rather lack of one. In it's place was a post mark, which proclaimed that the package had originated from Cardiff. 'Which would mean Summerby,' Harry thought eagerly.

He exited the building and made a beeline for the café across the street, he knew he was being an idiot but he didn't feel like waiting till he got home to see the file.

"What can I get for you sir?" a waiter asked as he sat down.

"Nothing thanks," Harry said opening the envelope.

"You have to get something sir,"

"Shit!" Harry said.

"Excuse me?" the waiter asked offended.

"No not you," Harry replied his exclamation had been prompted by the sudden arrival of the women who had been following him. She had yet to site him but he knew it was only a matter of seconds, should he make a break for it? No the only way to leave would be would take him away from Privet Drive, besides what point would escape serve it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong (that they knew about).

"Sir you have to order something," the waiter said clearly getting annoyed.

"Two Frappuccinos," Harry replied thinking up a plan quick.

"Two sir?" the man asked confused.

"I'm incredibly thirsty," Harry said getting annoyed with the man.

"Of course sir," the waiter replied in a way that clearly said that he thought Harry was mentally deficient, "what flavor?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said angrily, if the man was still there when she saw him it would sort of ruin the whole mysterious effect.

The waiter was gave him that look again but made no further comment before he left to make the drinks.

Harry looked up to see the women had just noticed the seat, hiding a grin he made a show of trying to hide the envelope under the tablecloth, though he made sure to leave an edge sticking out.

"Think that was funny asshole?" the women said dangerously as she neared the table.

"Have we met ma'am?" Harry asked innocently, while barely containing a smile.

"Do you know how long I was waiting for your ass to show up? I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something," she replied.

"Oh no harm done," Harry said grinning lopsidedly he had been told it made him look cute, he didn't really see that but it was the affect he was after.

"No harm! No harm!" she whispered angrily, "do you know what would happen if Dumbledore found out I let you get away like that?"

"I'm betting you'll get a stern talking to? Maybe a disappointed look?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she answered, "we're leaving now."

Harry suppressed another grin, her reaction showed that he wasn't that far off. "Oh come on I ordered us drinks and everything," he said doing his best imitation of puppy eyes.

"If Mad-eye found out that I was even talking to you-" she began

"How would he find out?" Harry cut in, "your shift isn't over for another three hours and I'm not going to tell him."

"H-how did you find the schedule out?" the woman asked shocked.

"The guy who always smelled like gin was a dead giveaway, I just clocked when he was on duty, and after about a month I had the schedule more or less down. So are we staying or what?" he asked.

"I still don't think it's a goo-" she began.

"Please, with all of the happening recently, I-I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to anyone," Harry said throwing out a fake stutter.

"One drink, and that's all got it," she caved in.

"Thanks," Harry said while wondering why all adults fell for that shit, honestly if growing up involved losing the bullshit detecting part of your brain he was happy to stay a teen. "You know I don't think we were ever formally introduced, I'm Harry."

"Tonks," the woman replied, as the waiter returned with the drinks.

"Just Tonks?" Harry asked once the man had set down the coffee and left.

"Yes, and if you call me anything else, I'll kill you," she said with a grin that said she was joking, well for the most part.

"Okay," harry though wondering if the woman had a mental problem that he was unaware of. "So tell me Tonks what do you do? when your not spying on teenage heart throbs that is," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Your not cocky at all," Tonks replied sarcastically.

"When you got it flaunt it," Harry answered with a smile that said he was joking. "But stop trying to dodge the question, what do you do?"

"I'm an auror trainee," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah an auror, well tell you what I'll give you a little tip that might just make you famous," Harry said leaning in.

"Enlighten me oh great one," she answered with a chuckle.

"I'm a dark wizard," Harry said simply.

"Er… what?' Tonks asked confused, she had been expecting something like don't keep your wand in your back pocket.

"I'm an evil dark wizard who is at this very moment plotting to overthrow the ministry, arrest me now and I guarantee you'll get a medal."

"The great Harry Potter a Dark Lord? My, my what ever will his adoring public say?" Tonks asked falling right into Harry's trap.

In Harry's experience most people were willing to ignore an unsolicited confession as the ravings of a mad man or in this case a joke, this attitude would hold out even when there was evidence to the contrary. _Mein Kampf _was the reason nobody believed that Hitler was killing Jews until the tanks rolled into Auschwitz.

"Something along the line of, so Fudge was right after all I imagine," Harry said shrugging.

"Oh so you heard about that?" she said, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's not exactly a secret is it," Harry said shrugging.

"Don't let it get you down, he's just scared of what could happen, he's running for cover and attacking you is the closest cover available," Tonks put her hand on his shoulder apparently attempting to comfort him.

Harry shrugged "I'm more or less used to it at this point, I've been famous since I was eleven the ups and downs off living in the public eye is nothing new to me," Harry didn't like to be pitied.

"What's that?" Tonks asked, she had seen the envelope that Harry had half hidden under the table cloth.

"Oh i-it's nothing," Harry fake stuttered.

"Nothing huh?" Tonks asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Harry said purposefully looking anywhere but at her eyes, man she had a great rack.

"Oh come on Harry you can tell me, tell ya what you tell me what's in the envelope and I'll let you in on a secret," she said.

"Wow you'll tell me a secret really?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Harry," Tonks said blushing when she realized that it did sound sort of stupid.

"Fine do you really want to know what's this is?" Harry continued when he realized that she wouldn't continue to play along.

"Yes please," she chirped returning to what Harry was rapidly beginning to realize was her normal bubbly self.

"Well it's just that sometimes I want letters from gir-people," Harry said inserting the fake slipup. "To you know not be read by my professors first," he finished.

"We don't read your mail Harry," Tonks said shocked that he would even think that Dumbledore would do something like that.

"Of course you do Tonks, think about it I'm sort of famous if you didn't notice. Last year when an article came out saying that Hermione had broken my heart she got hate mail by the cartload. But I didn't get a single letter of condolence, in fact I haven't gotten any fan mail my entire life. Therefore it's only logical that someone is reading my mail and deciding what is and what isn't acceptable for me to read. I'm sure that Dumbledore is only doing what's best for me," Harry said careful to keep the irony out of his voice. "But for the best or not that still means someone has to read my mail."

"B-but that's illegal," Tonks said stunned.

"Oh don't be so surprised, it's a war out there it would be irresponsible of Dumbledore to let any idiot with possession of a wand send me a cursed letter," Harry said leaping to Dumbledore's defense.

He wasn't speaking out against Dumbledore yet, that would've been stupid in fact he was being the loyal servant. That way in the future when he did start to attack Dumbledore she would think that he had a good reason. He was at the same time however planting just a shadow of a doubt in her mind. He was showing that Dumbledore did morally questionable things in order to win the war. Even though she must've understood his reasons, it still was so at odds with the image that Dumbledore cultivated that it would make any reasonable person wonder what else he was hiding.

"We better get going," Tonks said looking at the sky, which had quickly grown dark during there conversation.

"Right," Harry said standing up and reaching into his pocket to grabbing a few pounds and throwing it on the table.

"So how exactly did you end up joining Dumbledore's merry band of idiots?" Harry asked as they were leaving.

"Merry band of idiots?" she said amused.

"Well I'm no great judge of character but one of you is a drunk who can't stay awake, and the vast majority can't even run a mile without falling over from exhaustion," Harry said chuckling.

"Hey those people fought the dark lord to a standstill," Tonks answered defensively.

"Which one Grindelwald?" Harry asked slyly.

"Oh shut up," Tonks said conceding the point.

"You never answered the question," Harry replied.

"When I first joined the auror academy Mad-eye took an interest in me, pushed me that sort of thing you know? I'm guessing it had something to do with my ability-"

"Ability?" Harry asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Tonks said simply.

"Er…what?"

"This," she said, and before his eyes her mousy brown hair, turned into a bubblegum pink, that if he were honest he would say fit her personality much better.

"Ah…" Harry said, quickly classifying the ability as tool to be used, and as a potential weakness of hers. The way in which she had chalked up Mad-eye's interest in her to her abilities seemed to speak of a lower self esteem then her otherwise bubbly personality would suggest. Harry supposed that, it made a deal of sense, a trait like that either made someone a complete prick, or self-conscious.

"So it sort of made sense for me to join," Tonks finished, as Harry realized that he had been off in his own world.

"What about you Potter, what makes you do all of that heroic stuff we normal Aurors can only dream about doing," she asked.

"Is it just me or did it just get kind of cold?" Harry said suddenly feeling as if the temperature had dropped twenty degrees.

Tonks shrugged "I've been cold since the sun went down," she gestured to her outfit, which consisted of a sports bras and a pair of jogging shorts. "though now that you mention it, it did get sort of cold," she finished.

There eyes met, and in a second they both had their wands in hand. Harry wasn't sure where Tonks had been hiding hers in that outfit but the possibilities raised were to say the least interesting to his teenage mind. Then all thoughts of that nature were pushed out of his mind as he heard a scream in the distance. Harry didn't stop to think before he took off in the direction of the scream, maybe there was more of the Gryffindor left inside of him then he cared to admit.

He soon regretted that, as rounded the corner of Wisteria Walk to see a figure in a dark cloak at the entrance to an alley about halfway down the street. Dementor or Death Eater, it was impossible to tell at this distance, whatever it was it seemed to be completely ignoring Harry and was advancing into the alley.

"NO LEAVE HARRY TAKE ME" cried a female voice.

'dementor then' he thought as dived behind a pair of trashcans at the entrance to the alley.

"P-PLEASE S-STOP NO MORE, I-I'LL CHANGE I PROMISE!" cried Dudley's familiar voice at the opposite end of the alley.

'Should I?' Harry thought a he raised his wand, the question was really more academic than anything else. Letting Dudley die would serve no purpose other then fulfilling some childish desire for revenge, and it very well could expose him for what he really was. He could here Voldemort's high pitch laugh from behind him as he raised his wand.

"EXPECTO PA-" There was a cold and clammy hand on his arm before he even knew what was happening. He tried to fight the hands but they were two strong, he was turned around to face the hideous gaping maw of a dementor.

'this can't be happening, this can't be how it ends,' Harry thought to himself stunned. The creature moved closer slowly and Harry began to feel a something deep inside well up, as if trying to escape the oncoming horror.

"expecto patronum," although it was shouted, to Harry's rather distracted mind the incantation seemed to be a barely perceptible whisper. In fact he didn't even notice it until the silvery white figure rammed the dementor who had been preparing to deliver the fatal kiss.

**A/n Sorry for the delay, but I did warn you that I update sporadically.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well to start off with sorry it took me so long, but as you probably guessed my interest fades in and out, but rest assured it never disappears completely.**

_We're trying to figure out where those dementors came from. whatever you do don't leave the house, arrangements are being made._

_-Arthur Weasley _

Harry had very nearly blown his top when he read the letter. He was willing to admit the matter was serious but where the hell did Dumbledore get the idea that he could restrict his movements. He had however managed to keep a lid on his anger and instead had sent back a short two word message "_I understand." _there was no point in offending Dumbledore's men this early on.

To make matters worse he didn't even have anyone to get information from, as to the best of his knowledge Tonks had been removed from the guard rotation. And the one time he had attempted break the forced curfew Mad-eye had escorted him back. Eventually he resorted to having Dobby pick up his mail for him, it was risk but one he felt was worth it.

To pass the time he had fallen back on reading his textbooks and when he was in the mood for a little humor the auror report on some of the Wizengamot members. There were few things funnier then reading about the sexual perversions of Wizarding worlds leading aristocrats. But there was one section of Lucius Malfoy file that confused him.

_July 21__st__ 2100 hours_

_Subject made contact with a group of what appeared to be vagrant looking muggles at warehouse 12 Morrison Freight in Tameside. Further investigation recommended. _

It was odd that that Malfoy would stoop to talking to muggles, and Harry had long ago learned that anything odd was usually bad. Unfortunately the entries stopped abruptly after that, and the entire file was marked closed by order of the Minister.

He was thumbing through a list of known contacts, attempting to piece together a list of possible death eaters, when a crash came from downstairs. 'The Dursleys are out so it must be-' thought Harry.

"Shit!" he cried when he realized what that must mean, if the Order caught him with classified documents it was all over. He began to put the report back into the envelope, careful to not look like he was in a hurry. If Mad-eye thought he was acting odd questions might be asked, and question would kill him just as assuredly as the dementor would've.

Once he had the papers back in their place he picked up his wand and ran to the stairs as if eager for a fight. What he saw when he got down stairs would come to epitomize his future experiences with the Order. Two old men were whispering to each other while three more were staring at a toaster as if it might spring to life at any moment. Only Tonks and a larger black man in Auror robes even seemed to have noticed his presence.

"Ahem, can I help you lot with anything?" Harry asked not bothering to keep the irony out of his voice. Before he knew it all the attention of the rooms nine occupants was immediately focused on him.

"Oh he looks just like I imagined," opinioned one woman near the toaster.

"How do we know it's really him?" asked a belligerent looking man who had been staring at the toaster.

"Quick what form does your patronus take?" asked the familiar voice of Professor Lupin.

"A Basilisk," Harry replied, he couldn't help but wonder how exactly that was a good question as an entire stadium full of people had seen him cast the spell in his third year.

"That's him alright," Lupin said apparently happy with his piss poor question. "So how have you been holding up?" he asked while peering at Harry as if he might pass out at any second.

"Fine, fine, lucky that the Dursleys aren't here Vernon would throw a fit" Harry answered eager to turn the subject away from his near early grave.

"Lucky ha!" Tonks replied, "I sent them a letter telling them they were on the short list for the best kept suburban lawn competition."

"Best kept suburban lawn competition?" Harry repeated questioningly, though somehow the idea of this group being frightened of two overweight muggles and a housewife didn't seem as ridiculous as it should.

"Yep!" Tonks said proudly unaware of any irony in the situation.

"We are leaving aren't we?" Harry asked "soon?"

"Almost at once," replied Lupin, "we just need to wait for the all clear."

"You need an all clear to apparate?" Harry asked confused.

"We aren't apparating," said Lupin, "we're flying."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why," growled Mad-eye's familiar voice from next to Lupin. By the expression on the faces of the some of the guard they thought it was just as stupid as Harry did.

"Right well, I believe you've met Alistair…" Lupin said ignoring Moody's outburst. "And I've heard that you've met Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me that," interjected Tonks, "it's Tonks."

"Who wishes to be called by her last name," Lupin continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Wouldn't we all," chuckled Harry.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said pointing to the competent looking black wizard, who gave a small bow. Harry nodded back trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

"Elphias Dodge," he continued gesturing towards a man who was wearing a stupid looking hat. "Dedalus Diggle-,"

"We've met," interjected the old wizard with a small smile.

"-Emmeline Vance," a stately looking witch inclined her, and Harry wondered again why a guard detail held so many damn old people.

"-Hestia Jones," a witch who was still enthralled with the toaster raised her hand in acknowledgement.

"-Sturgis Podmore," a square jawed wizard with straw blonde hair tipped his hat.

"And Henry Clive," the man who had asked Harry to confirm his identity nodded.

"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley in his distinctively deep voice.

"He's excellent," said Remus, "but in any case you had better get packed we only have a few minutes left."

"I'll help," Tonks said eagerly.

"I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble," Harry said once they were safely out of earshot.

"Not much, Mad-eye got pissed but everyone else was just glad I…"

"Saved my life," Harry said helpfully.

"Yeah," Tonks replied easily.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly for that," Harry said awkwardly, he wasn't used to being indebted to anyone.

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me," Tonks said waving away his thanks.

"I still can't believe I was so stupid, Harry said opening the door to his room, "missing that dementor like that."

"Wow…I thought I was messy," Tonks said once she had looked in his room, which was to be fair littered with dirty clothes and sheets of discarded parchment.

"Oh shut up," Harry replied mildly embarrassed as he bent down to throw dirty shirt into the trunk and onto the report he had been reading.

"This might be a little quicker if I do this, _pack_!" she cried moving her wand in a long sweeping movement across the floor. Instantly clothes, books, and other objects that were littering the floor flew into the trunk, landing in an unorganized mess.

"My mother always managed it better, never could figure out how she did it," Tonks said with a frown as she surveyed the jumbled mess in the trunk. "Oh well no use worrying about it now. Got everything, cauldron Broo-"

"That's the signal time to move!" came Lupin's voice from downstairs.

Harry would largely remember the flight from Surrey to a London suburb as cold and largely pointless journey.

When they did eventually touch down in the northwest of London Moody shoved a small slip of Harry's hand "here, read quick and memorize it."

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's this supposed to mea-," Harry began before he saw a building shove it's way into existence between number 11 and 13. "Fidelius charm?" Harry asked.

"Got it in one," Tonks chirped happily as the group made their way across the street.

"So what exactly is the Order of the Phoenix," Harry asked as Lupin raised his wand and knocked on the doors three times.

"Well it-," began Tonks.

"Not here," growled Moody, "wait 'till we get inside."

The door opened to reveal the beaming face of Mrs. Weasley, Harry had just enough time to cringe before he was undeveloped in a heart sickening hug.

"Harry dear it's good to see you, you're looking peaky, you need to get some food in you. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Mrs. Weasley said all at once.

"He's just arrived and the meeting is about to start," she said turning to the Advance guard members. Who all made noises of interest which sounded more like a gaggle of schoolgirls seeing their crush then a group freedom fighters going to a meeting.

"Harry dear I'll take you up to see Ron, and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as the Order members all went through a door and down a flight of stairs presumably to the meeting.

Harry wished he could've gone with them but he knew Dumbledore would never allow that. So he didn't even protest when Mrs. Weasley led him past a troll leg umbrella stand into a different section of the house entirely. As they started to climb a staircase Harry couldn't help but wonder who they had hired to do the interior decorating. Even to his uninncoent eyes the severed house elf heads seemed to be in rather poor taste.

"Mrs. Weasley what-," Harry began.

"Not now dear," that was the second time he had been told that today he was beginning to wonder whether or not he would ever get a word in edge wise. "Ron and Hermione will explain everything, I've really got to dash I don't want to be late for the meeting, your in the second door on the right," she said before running off.

'She's goes to the meetings?' Harry thought shocked, 'is it a paramilitary organization or a fucking PTA.' He knew that Dumbledore was hard pressed for men but letting housewives in was taking it to a ridiculous extreme. Shaking any critiques of Dumbledore's hiring policies out of his head he began to walk towards the room.

He wasn't looking forward to this meeting, ever since what he had done at the end of third year he and his friends hadn't gotten along very well. That was more his fault then theirs, after that night playing chess sort of lost meaning. The whole Triwizard fiasco hadn't helped matters with Ron much either.

"HARRY!" the only thing he managed to hear before he was engulfed in a hug that was only mildly less rib crushing then Mrs. Weasley's had been. This time though he wasn't acting when he returned it. Hermione whatever her other faults had been loyal to him when few others had, and that meant something to him.

"Let him go Hermione your going to strangle him," came Ron's amused voice from the corner. Harry glanced over at the redhead in time to see a flash of emotions in the boy's eyes.

'what could that be about?' Harry thought to himself, but the thought had no real urgency. Harry had long ago accepted that Ron would always be jealous of something. There was a time when that would've worried him but now the best emotion he could come up with to describe Ron was pity. It wasn't so much that Ron had ambitions, it was because he had never made any attempt to fulfill them.

"So are you guys going to tell me what the hell has been going on all summer?" Harry asked feigning anger.

"We don't know more then you," Ron somehow managing to sound both bitter and placating.

"You know where the fuck we are, that's more then I do," Harry replied truthfully.

"It's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione said, "It used to be Sirius's Parent's house, she stopped as if expecting Harry to have some reaction to the name. when he gave no sign of having heard of him before she continued "they apparently put enough protections on the house, that Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to headquarter the Order here."

"What exactly is the Order anyway?" Harry asked though he had a relatively good idea already.

"It's a secret society," answered Hermione, "Dumbledore is the founder and leader. It's made up of people who fought You-Know-Who last time," she finished.

"The people who fought You-Know-Who last time? Well that sounds promising," Harry replied deadpanned.

"True, but what are you going to do mate?" Ron said forestalling any indignant response from Hermione.

"Well what are they doing?"

"Don't know they won't let us in the meetings," Ron replied.

"What Ron means is we don't know exactly," Hermione interjected, "but we do have a general idea."

"That's mostly because of Fred and George's extendable ears," Ron cut in.

"Well what have they been do-," Harry started, "wait, extendable ears?" he asked wondering if he had heard right.

"Yeah Fred and George invented it," Ron said holding up what looked to be an ear on a string. "You put the ear part where it can hear what you want to listen to, then you take these strings and put them in your ear."

"We're in a house that has a fucking cloaking device, but they can't even make a transmitter that's wireless," Harry said stunned.

Ron shrugged, "that's magic for you mate."

"Well anyways," Hermione said clearly disapproving at the way the conversation had gone. "We know that some of them are following Death Eaters trying to keep a tab on their activities. Others are trying to recruit new members, and then some other people are trying to guard something," Hermione explained.

"That last one couldn't have been me could it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron said with a dawning look of comprehension.

There were times when Harry couldn't help but question the competence of his friends. Hermione was book smart and Ron on exceedingly rare occasions had his moments. But they had both been in the Headquarters of this organization since summer began and hadn't managed to find out anything useful. In fact staying at his uncle's house Harry had found out more about the Order's activities.

"You guys said you'd been keeping busy, if your not allowed into the meetings what have you been doing?" asked Harry.

"We have been busy," Ron replied, "this house has been empty for ages and stuff has been… you know breeding."

"Mrs. Weasley has been running us ragged all summer," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you guys just use house-…" Harry stopped just a second too late.

"House, what Harry?" Hermione asked dangerously.

"Housekeeping spells," he replied thinking on the fly, "if the house is under the fidelius how is the Ministry supposed to detect it?"

"H-Harry, why didn't I think of that," Hermione said stunned.

"The Ministry might not catch us but mum will," Ron pointed out dryly.

Any further discussion on the subject was quickly shoved out of Harry's mind as two loud pops sounded from the corner of the room. Before his mind had fully registered what had happened his hand was already in his pocket and on his wand.

"Stop doing that," Hermione muttered to the twins weakly.

"Hello Harry we thought we heard your amorous tones-" began Fred.

"And thought we should investigate," finished George.

"You two pass your apparition test, then?" asked Harry, as he slowly moved his hand away from his pocket hoping that no one had noticed his reaction. He had been considerably more jumpy since the incident with the dementors.

"Yes we did as a matter of fact, passed with flying colors," Fred said proudly.

"How much longer could the stairs possibly have taken?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"True," began Fred, "but what's the point of being utterly superior to you and not being able to rub it in?"

"Anyways I hope you lot don't mind us barging in but we were having trouble with the reception," George said taking a flesh colored string out of his pocket.

"If mom catches you with one of those-" began Ron.

"Well worth the risk, they're having a major meeting down there, and I for one don't feel like being left out of the loop," replied George.

Before Ron or Hermione could reply the door opened to reveal Ron's little sister Ginny.

"Extendable ears are a no go they put an imperturbable charm on the door," she said. "Oh hello Harry I thought I heard your voice," she said barely sparing him a glance.

"How'd you know?" George asked crestfallen.

"Tonks told me that you can figure out if they put it up or not by chucking dung bombs at the door," she replied.

"Well I'm glad they take security seriously here," Harry said careful to keep the irony out of his voice. This was supposed to be a pseudo military organization not some damn club house for teens. If he had thought about it a little more Harry might have noticed that he was being hypocritical, his own hypocrisy however generally flew under his radar.

"Yeah bit of a buzz kill, huh," said Fred.

"Too bad too, I was really looking forward to seeing what that greasy git had to say," George said sighing.

"Snape?" Harry said surprised, he realized that Snape was on Dumbledore's side. but letting someone who came in constant contact with the enemy into your 'secret' headquarters sort of defied all logic.

"Yep, giving a report, top secret," Ginny replied clearly offended that she wasn't invited.

'As if she should be offended that a fourteen year old schoolgirl isn't included in the meetings,' Harry thought sarcastically to himself.

""Charlie's in the order too, but he's still in Romania," said George as Harry realized that he had missed a good bit of conversation.

"Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards as possible," Ginny explained, "so he spends his days off recruiting."

"Couldn't Percy do that?' Harry asked before he could stop himself. From Harry's letters with Ron and his meetings with Percy Harry had gathered that some sort of schism had occurred but he hadn't probed to deeply into it.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy to mom and dad," Ron warned.

"He's a great bloody git," opinioned Fred.

"Dad tried to get him to join," Ginny said sadly, "but wanted nothing to do with the order."

"Said Dumbledore was just another troublemaker and everything, him and dad had a great big fight, and we haven't heard from him since," Ron explained.

"Why," Harry asked pretending to be stunned, he wasn't really though it all made sense from what he knew about Percy.

"You know how he is, but the odd thing is he never got in trouble for the whole Crouch thing," said Ginny.

"Yeah he actually got promoted," George interjected.

"Between you me and everyone else here I think someone got a hold of him," Fred said dangerously.

"Who?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound unnatural.

"Fudge who else?" George said, "Percy's a fucking idiot, but he's not exactly Death Eater material."

Any further discussion of the subject was forestalled by the sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

"Shit!" Fred exclaimed before he apparated with an audible crack.

"Well, must be going gents, oh and Harry lovely to see you again old boy" George said using his Percy impression from second year before apparating out himself.

The rest of the night turned out to be rather mundane, which was particularly surprising as halfway through dinner Remus had seemed to suggest that he was going to let Harry ask any question he wanted. Harry had of course taken advantage of this but found himself less then impressed with the answers. It wasn't that he was being lied to it was that the answers were so ridiculously vague that they were useless. Of course Voldemort was attempting to gather followers if Remus thought that Harry wasn't aware of that he was an idiot.

And the other thing he had hinted at hadn't been even more vague. 'Honestly' Harry thought to himself as he climbed into bed 'something he can only get by stealth he might as well have just come out and said he didn't know anything'.

"I don't see why your speeding it's not like we're in a hurry," Andromeda Tonks née Black said as she stared out the window.

"You might not be in a hurry I am," her husband replied testily.

"Oh Merlin's saggy left nut!" she exclaimed, "not that stupid sport again?"

"We've been married for how many years and you still have to ask," Ted said annoyed.

"I still don't understand why you like it so much just a bunch of grown men running around in shorts kicking around a little ball like little children," Andromeda knew before Ted even opened his mouth that they were going to fight but after being practically dragged out of the mall she was far from caring.

"Not this shit again!" Ted said under his breath.

"Yes this shit again, all you ever do is sit in front of that thing staring off into space, the only time you ever talk to me is when you want a beer."

"I work all day just so you can tend to your fucking garden all day long so excuse me if I would like an hour of-" Ted didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before his wife interrupted.

"Oh you work all day, well so do I!"

"No you don't!" Ted argued.

"Oh so I guess the house just cleans itself, huh?"

"Yes it does, it literally cleans itself, you made me by pay that Scottish bugger 150 Galleons so it would do that" Ted pointed out.

"Well I still have to garden don't I?"

"No you don't, that's your hobby, you do it for fun, remember?"

"The house has to look nice doesn't it?" Andromeda pointed out.

"No it doesn't David from across the street hasn't mowed his lawn in half a year, and you don't see anyone making a fuss about it."

"That's why David has no friends, Ted"

"No David has no friends because David smells like a dead fish!"

"Well he smells a lot better then you!" Andromeda said before turning and staring out the window.

"FUCKING HELL!" Ted yelled as a beat up white van swerved in front of him. "Little fucker cut me off," he mumbled.

"Oh will you just slow down, is watching the first two minutes of the game really worth your life?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh shut up," Ted said even while he started to slow down slightly. Andromeda stared at him for a little bit but ultimately decided to accept his tactic admission of defeat.

"SHIT!" Ted yelled as he slammed on the brakes a few seconds to late to avoid hitting the van in front of him which had inexplicably slammed on the breaks. Unfortunately he was far to late and the front end of his car collided with the back of the van.

"Are you all right darling?" Andromeda's voice came from his side with just a hint of worry.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Ted demanded angrily as he started to get out of the car.

"Well I did tell you to slow down," Andromeda said annoyed.

Ted maintained his dignity and slammed the door so he could pretend he didn't hear his wife. 'What the hell was that little bastard thinking just stopping in the middle of the road like that he could've killed somebody,' Ted thought as he advanced on the van.

"Are you all right man?" Ted asked when he saw a scraggly looking male step out of the driver's side of the van.

"Of course I'm fine, you on the other hand-"

Ted never got to hear the rest of what the man said as while he was speaking he was bringing his arm up until it pointed almost level with Ted's head. It took the husband and father of one a second to recognize what was in the man's hand. It was an old piece of shit Makarov pistol that was probably older then the man holding it. No professional would've used it but it did it's job as poor Ted Tonks was dead before he hit the ground.

Andromeda had heard the bang and immediately knew something was wrong. She bolted out of the car and looked for some sort of cover as she tried to pull her wand out of her purse. She was too slow and two bullets hit her in the back.

The man who had done the job ran back to the van and took off as fast as the old beat up thing would allow him to go. He wasn't proud of what he had done, but once he was sure that the police weren't following him he had to admit that it was the easiest 250 pounds he ever made.

****

**A/N So I do have a quick question to ask all of you. Do you think I should et Andromeda survive the shooting? My original plan was to kill her, but the more I think about it the more I'm not sure. Well thanks for reading and everything have a great weekend. Oh and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days passed in a frantic daze of carpet cleaner chemical induced hallucination for Harry. It wasn't as complete of a waste as he thought it would be though as he managed to pocket a few of the more interesting items. Notably a few old seals that caught his eye and a Locket he felt oddly drawn to. He also had plans to raid the Family Library, but he rarely got the chance to slip away as Ron and Hermione always seemed to be nearby.

If Harry wasn't so sure that they were incompetent he might've thought it was planned that way by the Order. Unfortunately however he knew exactly why they were following him, he had made the extreme mistake of mentioning some of the dreams (more like visions) he had been having to Hermione. To another person their worry might have been touching to Harry it was just annoying.

Fred and George weren't really much help either. He had suggested to them that the several tons of valuables they were throwing in the trash might actually be sold to somebody and used to fund the joke shop they never shut up about. They had taken his advice to heart but now seemed to think that made him a partner in their little venture. Harry found their drive and entrepreneurial spirit admirable but they really put a crimp in his own plans to loot the house.

It was however on his third day at Grimmauld that a rather unexpected event took place. He had of course been expecting Dumbledore to want to talk to him at some point, but it had never occurred to him that the professor might choose the moment when he was cleaning the third floor toilet to do it.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice came from behind Harry as he was bent over the toilet seat.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry exclaimed jumping up,

"Sorry to startle you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore eyes twinkled with an amusement that on anyone else would have been obscene but on the old man seemed natural.

"No problem sir, I haven't quite been myself lately," Harry said milking the whole dark lord returning thing for all it was worth.

"Quite understandable my dear boy, I was wondering if I might steal a moment of your time?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Of course professor."

"Ah, lovely now if you'll follow I do believe there's a study somewhere on this floor that might be more appropriate," Dumbledore said as he led Harry out into the Hallway. "So have you been keeping up with your studies Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes of course sir," Harry replied even though he hadn't touched a school book since leaving Hogwarts.

"Excellent! Far to many students forget that the summer is the best time to learn. During the school year there are so many stresses that it amazes me any of you learn anything but during the summer you are free to pursue any subjects that interests you. I don't know if you know but some of my best work has been done during the summer," Dumbledore rambled on deal further as he was prone to do. Harry nodded and said things like "of course," and "yes sir," when it seemed necessary but for the most part he ignored the professor.

out.

"Ah here we are," Dumbledore said s he opened the door to another dreary and depressing room that barely contained a desk and two chairs. "Do sit down Harry."

"Thank you professor," Harry said pulling out his chair.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here?" Dumbledore said with a guarded expression that seemed to suggest he wished he was somewhere else.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind yes," Harry said as respectfully as he could manage.

"Well Harry I don't believe I've been completely honest with you," Dumbledore said in a pained voice.

"Sir?" Harry asked in a confused voice all the while thinking 'oh this should be good.'

"It's really more of a lie of omission on my part," Dumbledore said a bit of guilt creeping into his voice. "Well you see your parents in their will named several people who should manage their affairs in the event of their death, I happened to be the senior surviving trustee. And so I took it upon myself to manage your finances."

"Why didn't you tell me," Harry said purposefully injecting a little anger in his voice to make his surprise seem real. Though in reality it was all an act he was already well aware of the arrangement having made some discreet inquires in his third year. In fact the only really surprising thing was that Dumbledore had told him at all.

"Well I did consider it you understand, but I couldn't think of a proper time to tell you to be honest. I couldn't have expected an 11 year old to be capable of grasping the complexities of money and at that age what real need did you have of the knowledge? A 12 year old would have been only marginally better then the year before and…," Dumbledore took of his classes and rubbed his eyes in obvious distress.

"You are no doubt beginning to see my great problem," he continued after a moment of rest. "I often times forget just how intelligent you are, I have no doubt that you would've been capable of understanding what was required of you as a thirteen year old but I did not tell you. I don't know why, maybe I didn't want to burden you, or maybe I was just an old sentimental fool. The exact reason for my error is of no consequence though I have resolved to make it right." A note of hope and indeed finality began to creep into his voice even his chin seemed to lift up a little as if he had crossed some major hurdle.

"How sir?" Harry asked knowing that what ever else the day might be it wouldn't be boring.

"I have arranged a meeting with people who will be able to bring you up to date on your finances and legal positions," Dumbledore said. "they will be telling you many of the things I wished I could, but I understand that any statements that come from myself would be suspect after having hid the knowledge from you for so long."

"My finances haven't been the only thing you've been keeping for me professor," Harry said calmly.

"No your right it isn't the only thing I've hidden from you is it," Dumbledore sighed and for a moment looked everyone of his 114 years. "I suppose you are right it is far to late to keep any secrets, but this is not the time or place to tell you what you must know," Dumbledore paused and for a second Harry was about to interject but he continued. "I trust the inhabitants of this house with my life but this is far too important a matter to discuss where others might hear. Come to my office the night after you arrive at Hogwarts, we will have much to discuss no doubt."

"Of course professor," Harry said scarcely able to believe his luck.

"Now Harry I must be going I have some rather grave business to attend to with Nymphadora," Dumbledore said looking as sad and decrepit as a… well, as sad and decrepit as a 114 year old man should look actually.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I have no doubt you will hear before the day is out, but I fear it is not my secret to tell," Dumbledore replied as he stood up.

"Yes professor," Harry was more then aware of just how far he could push the old man, and to be honest he had already gotten more then he had ever hoped for when the conversation started. Though he couldn't help but be surprised that Dumbledore had seemingly out of the blue adopted some mediocre sense of secrecy.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry opened the door for him, "and do remember your escort should be here at three."

The next few hours couldn't have passed fast enough for Harry he had tried discreetly for nearly two years to try and get access to finances beyond his trust vault to no avail. Say whatever else you would about Dumbledore but he had certainly hired a scrupulous accounting firm. All he had been able to confirm was that there was a much larger Potter estate any details had been shrouded behind a veil so thick that even Percy's friends in the Treasury couldn't come up with anything concrete.

When his escort did finally arrive Harry couldn't help but think that he might've been better going alone. It didn't surprise him though that despite his apparent need for atonement Dumbledore was still up to his same old tricks. The only possible reason Dumbledore would've assigned such a useless wizard as Dedalus Diggle was to make sure Harry didn't do anything foolish. The excitable and middle-aged wizard couldn't have been expected to stand up to a mugger much less a Death Eater.

Despite the fact that Dumbledore had very clearly given him a babysitter instead of a guard Harry didn't even bat an eyelash. He had been handed a major victory on a silver platter, if the worst he had to put up with was Diggle then he was still ahead by miles.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Potter," Diggle said holding out his hand clearly attempting to keep his nerves under control. At their previous meetings Diggle had been overwhelmed to say the least, but since he was trying to be professional Harry decided to humor.

"Likewise Mr. Diggle," Harry said as he took the man's hand while wondering if he sounded nearly as pompous as he felt. "Er… Mr. Diggle," Harry said when the man seemed unable to let go of his hand apparently basking in the presence of a celebrity.

"What…oh," Dedalus said coming out of his daze. "Right well we better be off."

"How are we going, not flying again I hope?" Harry asked feeling slightly worried at the prospect of another long distance ride.

"Oh no, no thankfully Mad-eye hasn't got his paws into this plan," Dedalus said as he walked towards the fireplace. "Just the Floo network this time luckily, after you Mr. Potter."

"What's the destination?" Harry asked as he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the Jar above the fireplace.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you, Er…. I think Appleby and Glazebrook," Dedalus said looking very full of himself for having remembered.

"Right," Harry said eyeing the fireplace nervously, the last time he had been in one hadn't turned out well to say the least. Added onto that his escort's apparently unreliable memory, he wasn't all that keen to try the Floo a second time. Still his pride wouldn't let him show his fear, so he advanced on the fire "Appleby and Glazebrook!" he yelled once he had thrown his powder and stepped into the fire.

It felt just as Harry remembered, vaguely like a giant vacuum cleaner had been turned on right above his head. He did his best to avoid the urge to throw up until he reached his destination. Luckily he was successful in keeping his lunch down, unluckily however he tripped upon exiting the fireplace and ended up sprawled in an undignified sooty mess on the floor of an expensive looking waiting room.

"Oh dear!," cried a middle age witch who was seated behind a receptionist's desk. "First time," she asked as she got up and went to check on him.

"Second," Harry wheezed trying to clear the soot out of his mouth.

"Happens to everyone I'm afraid," She said as cast a cleaning charm on his robes.

"Thanks," Harry muttered just in time to see Diggle walked out of the fireplace as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Right-o, good trip Harry?" Diggle asked without even a trace of irony entering his voice.

"Lovely," Harry replied hoping that the man wouldn't notice the pile of soot he had left on the floor.

"Jolly good,' Diggle said in his usually cherry voice, "Arthur said you might've had some problems."

"What can I help you gentleman with?" asked the receptionist forestalling anymore inane chatter from Diggle.

"Right we're Mr. Appleby's three-thirty," Diggle said happily.

"Right let me see," the receptionist said before walking to her desk and pretending to look in the appointment section. In reality she was well aware that Harry Potter was coming but she knew from experience that famous didn't like that much. This turned out to be a rather lucky break for Harry as she noticed a small discrepancy that others might have let slide. "And what was your name?" she asked looking straight at Diggle.

"Dedalus Diggle at your service Madame."

"Well I'm afraid that you won't be able to meet with Mr. Appleby," she said calmly.

"B-but we have an appointment," Diggle spluttered.

"No I'm afraid you don't Mr. Diggle, Mr. Potter does but I can't allow you in due to binding confidentiality agreements."

"I was told to escort the Harry Potter! Here by no less a person then Albus Dumbledore himself!' Dedalus said as pompously as he could.

"Which has no bearing on this firm's prior commitments to confidentiality," the receptionist replied calmly.

"It's quite alright Mr. Diggle," Harry said hardly able to believe his luck, he could get a lot more done without one of Dumbledore's idiots sitting in on the meeting.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you!" Diggle sounded a little too much like a toddler throwing a tantrum for Harry's taste.

"If I have to fear for my life inside my own solicitor's then where can I be safe?" Harry pointed out.

"Oh very well," Dedalus sighed in defeat before walking over to a plump looking chair and picking up a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Now If you'll follow me Mr. Potter, Mr. Appleby has been waiting for your arrival. The receptionist said leading through a door behind her desk, up two flights of stairs and through prosperous looking corridors to a subdued looking office that to look out over what appeared to be Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed a middle aged wizard in what appeared to be the Wizarding World's version of a business suit. "I'm Horatio Appleby, and let me say to finally meet you is a great honor," the man said while getting up and reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

"Likewise Mr. Appleby," Harry said shaking the man's hand.

"Where are my manners?" The man exclaimed. "Would you like something to drink tea perhaps?"

"Tea would be nice, thanks," Harry replied.

"Right, Gloria would you mind getting myself and Mr. Potter some tea?" the man asked the receptionist. "Well Mr. Potter let me say that I had the extreme honor of knowing your parents of knowing your parents, and let me say that I've never met more generous people, salt of the Earth they were."

"Thank you Mr. Appleby it is nice to here you had a good opinion of them," Harry said hoping they could get the formalities out of the way as quick as possible.

"Lovely people like I said, but I suppose we best turn to business. I would like to start off by renewing are firms confidentiality agreement," he said producing a quill and a sheet of parchment from a desk drawer.

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked wanting to get right to the money.

"No not really, everything in the contract is already covered by client attorney privileges, but I feel that signing a contract helps to put the client's mind at ease. I don't insist upon it, but as your solicitor I recommend it rather strongly."

"Very well," Harry said reaching for the contract and the quill provided. "Wha-" Harry started when he put the quill on the paper he felt a sharp prick on the back of his hand.

"Aw… yes," the solicitor said, "I should have warned you all contracts signed in our world are quite literally signed in blood."

"Why," Harry asked completing his signature.

"So that in the event of any contract dispute it can be verified that the signatures are real. There's also the whole symbolic importance of blood, but that hardly needs to be mentioned," Appleby continued in a offhand fashion.

"Well in any case back to business, as Dumbledore no doubt told you I compile reports from all the managers and agents of the Potter estates and make the day to day decisions necessary for the operation. In addition I keep a barrister on staff to represent you should you be taken to court."

"Managers and agents, how many people work for me?" Harry asked.

"Well that really hinges on how you define 'work for you' and 'people'," Appleby responded with a small smile. "Under the strictest definition of both those categories seven, two of which are Land agents, two attorney's, a stock broker, an accountant, and of course the Regent Mr. Dumbledore."

"Well under the loosest definition?" Harry asked as the receptionist returned with tea.

"Counting house elves as people 17," Appleby said before taking a sip.

"What do they all do?"

"One land agent manages a plantation in the Bahamas which is where the 10 house elves work. And the other one manages about 12 tenanted farms and other properties in the South of England,"

"Plantation in the Bahamas?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes founded in the early 1700s by your Grandmother's family, Dumbledore is thinking of selling it though, hasn't turned a profit in nearly five years," Appleby said with a sigh.

'To bad a house in the Bahamas would've been nice, no real loss though' Harry thought to himself. "What about the farms?"

"Ah yes those," Appleby's voice very clearly said he loathed them. "Your Mother let them out on 100 year leases, I advised her against it but she didn't listen to me."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Harry was confused by the man's sudden hostility.

"The renters are-, were those made homeless during You-Know-Who's reign, and your mother out of sympathy gave them rather nice deals on the place to say the least," Appleby said uncomfortably.

"How good of deals?" Harry asked though he was beginning to see where this was going.

"All told they bring in around 7,000 galleons a year, which isn't enough to cover your debts as I'm sure y-."

"Debts!" Harry interjected angrily.

"Oh Merlin!" Appleby said shocked, "Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"He didn't say anything to me about any debts," Harry said his blood beginning to boil.

"Yes well you are rather deeply in debt I'm afraid," the solicitor said biting his lip in a fit of nerves.

"How deep?" Harry asked desperately trying to stay in control of his emotions.

"140,000 Galleons, give or take a few hundred," the solicitor said before glancing swiftly in the floor in a clear effort to be somewhere else.

"How much is that in pounds?" Harry asked hoping that he had gotten the math wrong.

"Roughly 700,000 pounds," the solicitor said nervously.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!" Harry yelled.

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Potter," Appleby replied just a little pity creeping into his voice.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry said angrily, "how?" he asked completely stunned, everything he had heard said the Potter estates were massive.

"Well as I said your parents were very generous people, they donated heavily to a wide range of charities. The War Orphan Center, Red wand, refugee relocation, local hospitals, Saint Mungo's, the list goes on I'm afraid, Appleby finished mournfully.

"Your telling me my parents gave away more then they had?" Harry was in complete disbelief.

"No that was only one of very, very long list of other reasons your in this mess right now," Appleby said with a pitying look.

"What other reasons?" Harry asked though he knew by now that the answers wouldn't be good.

"I really don't think that's necessary," Appleby said sheepishly.

"I do," Harry wasn't apple to keep a threatening note from entering his voice. 'If it was Dumbledore I'll kill him,' Harry thought with the complete certainty that anger usually gives someone.

"If you insist Mr. Potter, but remember I will tell you only the verifiable truth, and I beseech you not to shot the messenger," Appleby replied with a martyred sigh. "Your father was addicted to gambling and rather bad at it for one who practiced so often. I can remember one instance where he lost nearly 5,000 galleons on a trip to Monaco," he said with barely concealed disgust for the habit.

"Then there was your mother who was regarded as one of the budding young socialites of her era, of course such thing's always come with a price. Original paintings, designer clothes, antique furniture, expensive food, and even more expensive wine. "

"Your joking?" Harry said in complete shock, this was one side of his parents he had never heard of.

"I'm afraid not, added onto all that your father thought he was something of a property developer. He went and bought 700 acres of Florida swampland that we still haven't been able to sell. And then he tried to start a casino with some friends, unfortunately the 'Marauder's Tahiti Bungalow' went bust less then a year after he died."

"Good lord," Harry said thoroughly defeated.

"My thoughts exactly," Appleby said also sounding depressed "in all my years I have never witnessed such a perfect storm of fiscal irresponsibility, and they were such nice people as well. What a shame…" Appleby finished lamely. "I do wish I could offer you something stronger then the tea, but underage drinking laws being what they are…"

"Well what have you and Dumbledore done to correct the problem?" Harry asked starting to come back to himself.

"Dumbledore has done more then me, but in any case we liquidated as much of your assets as possible. Sold a few of the farms that hadn't already been rented, got rid of underperforming stocks etc… but there really wasn't much we could do you understand." Appleby said with a little bit of guilt creeping into his voice.

"Dumbledore lobbied rather effectively for you at court, and he got your current vault setup. It took a special order from the Lord Protector, but as long as the money contained in that vault doesn't go over 20,000 thousand galleons then it's tax exempt and can't be seized by debt collectors. Though keep in mind anything above 500 Galleons that you buy with that money can be seized as payment of debts," Appleby said mournfully.

"How long would it take for me to pay it off?" Harry asked mentally preparing himself for the answer.

"If you were to put no further strains on your finances…" he paused to think "a decade."

"Good god," Harry said softly, to the eternal relief of Mr. Appleby who had been expecting another outburst.

"Can I just file bankruptcy?" Harry asked desperate for a way out.

"That wouldn't be advisable, you see the punishment for someone defaulting on debts is too be shipped to a penal colony in Canada. A truly horrible fate as I'm sure your already well aware," Appleby replied with a small shudder.

"Normally you would've already been subject to this already but Dumbledore was able to get an order from the Protector banning your deportation. Unfortunately any declaration of bankruptcy would remove your protection. Besides by declaring bankruptcy you immediately lose your peerage," he finished apologetically.

"My what?" Harry's voice was in complete shock now.

"Yes, yes you could surrender it within 48 hours of conviction, or the House would vote you out on it's o-"

"No not that," Harry said in annoyance, "I have a peerage?"

"Oh Dumbledore didn't tell you about that either?" Appleby asked. "Oh why do I even bother to ask, of course he didn't, bloody man."

"You see after you defeated You-Know-Who, there was a strong feeling in the Ministry that you deserved some sort of award. The money originally promised would've just gone to your creditors, so they decided to create you the 1st Viscount Potter instead," Appleby looked relived to finally be giving some good news.

"Given my finances I would've preferred the money," Harry said before draining his tea hoping against hope that it would magically turn into vodka.

"Yes I was rather of the same opinion," Appleby said with a small smile "but Dumbledore felt that a peerage had more long term benefits."

"You mean he was looking for another vote he could influence?" Harry said bitterly. His thoughts when it came to Dumbledore were on a rollercoaster ride, first he would do something nice for Harry like the vault. Then he would destroy all the confidence he had gained with something like this.

"Well I imagine the thought had occurred to him," Appleby said with a frown "but I genuinely belief he had your best interests at heart."

"So what does the peerage mean? can I just go in and sit on the Wizengamot or something?" Harry asked rebounding quickly. Hoping against hope that he could turn the disaster around.

"I'm afraid not, you see you are not yet the Viscount," Appleby explained.

"But you just sai-" Harry began before being cut off.

"Yes well although letters of patent are in existence naming you the Viscount Potter, they have to be presented to you or your legal representative by the Lord Protector after you come of age. Then you or more accurately your patent needs to be approved by the House of Lords, for you to be seated."

"So it's useless?" Harry asked hopelessly.

"None at all for the moment I'm afraid, though I imagine you'll be very glad for it when you do come of age," Appleby said sympathetically.

"Well what else is there?" Harry asked just wanting to get out of the office even if it meant going back to Grimmauld.

"Well there is the matter that I gather prompted Dumbledore to arrange this meeting, the Black Family inheritances," Appleby said picking up a folder from his desk.

"Er… what?" Harry asked confused the last name he had been expecting to hear was Black.

"Yes Sirius named you as his chief beneficiary, or rather he named your parents which is roughly the same thing given their present state," Appleby tried a weak and ultimately inappropriate joke.

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry asked to disguise his sudden pang of guilt. He had obsessed about what he had done that night for months, and the more he thought about it the more he realized he had fucked up big.

"Simultaneously a whole lot, and not much at all. The Black Family although not in debt weren't nearly as rich as they used to be," Appleby said with a sigh. "After all the other people named in the will received there money you barely got a 1,000 Galleons. However he did give you two major asset, a manor in the middle of London, 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Dumbledore is already using it," Harry said a note of anger creeping into his voice.

"Er… yes as I was going to say, Dumbledore is currently renting the house at well above the established going rate for the area," Appleby replied in a placating tone. "He's actually doing you a favor by using it," he mused.

"Fine, fine," Harry said hoping to get the outburst behind him, "what was the other asset you were talking about."

"Ah yes, even though Sirius didn't name you as such you are responsible for carrying out some of his unfinished business once you come of age," Appleby said with a small smile lighting up his face.

"Meaning what?" Harry asked confused.

"Once you come of age you will be in charge of deciding the succession to the House of Black, and therefore the Barony of Scilly."

"What!" Harry said shocked, "I thought they had procedures for that sort of thing, automatic succession and all that?"

"The Barony of Scilly is passed on through the English Law version of Male preference primogeniture. Which means that the eldest surviving male issue of the title holder inherits the Barony. And if there is no male issue then a daughter is also acceptable. As you already know Sirius had no sons or daughters, so the title would go to his uncle Cygnus's children. However Cygnus had three daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and, Narcissa," Appleby finished with a grin.

"So that means it goes to the eldest one right?" Harry asked confused.

"No under the Law daughters no matter the order of birth inherit equally, and as I'm sure you know it's impossible to split one peerage into three," Appleby explained with a chuckle towards the end for no perceivable reason. "Now under the old system that would mean that the title went into a state known as Abeyance. Which means that they essentially waited until one person could represent the claims of all sisters."

"That would take centuries!" Harry interjected.

"Precisely!" Appleby exclaimed, "so the Wizengamot passed the Peerage Acts of 1920, which stated that the Regent of a family could appoint the heir when an Abeyance occurs."

"But Sirius couldn't have named me as the regent?" Harry asked confused he probably hadn't even been born when the will was made.

"No but he gave your Father the right to settle any outstanding legal matters, that right passes to you once you come of age. And according to the _Millington Peerage case _that means that you are the de facto regent in the absence of anyone appointed to that place," Appleby said triumphantly.

"That's good, then," Harry replied being cautiously optimistic, "who do I choose between?"

"The choices are Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy."

"That's not really much of a choice," Harry pointed out.

"Well there is the third option, they have a sister who was disowned for marrying a muggleborn," Appleby said reaching for a file. "You could as regent reclaim her, and then declare her the Baroness."

"Well who is she?" Harry asked eagerly, with anyone luck he could bribe her to his side with the peerage, and worse case scenario she would be better then a Death Eater.

"Andromeda Tonks, currently residing in Manchester one issue Nymph-" Appleby began.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Harry finished in a state of shock.

"Why yes… How did you know?" Appleby asked surprised.

"Fate loves me… or maybe hates me this one really could go either way," Harry replied with a shrug.

The rest if the meeting proceeded upon what can be considered normal parameters for such a meeting. Various facts and figures were discussed, and one or two items of value that Dumbledore hadn't sold were mentioned, but nothing of any further note was gone into at any great depth so I'll avoid boring you with the details.

When Harry returned to Grimmauld Place he couldn't help but notice the rather subdued air in the kitchen, which was surprising considering it was backed full of Weasleys. "What's the matter?" Harry asked confused.

"It's Tonks some muggle tosser went and shot her parents," George said a little bitterness had entered his voice.

"Her mom's alive, but her dad…" Hermione began before abruptly stopping.

"Jesus!" Harry said before collapsing onto a chair, his shock only partly feigned. Unlike the others however he already knew full well who was responsible and he had to say that Voldemort had done a masterful job with this one. Harry seriously doubted anyone in the order (including Tonks) would defect because of the murder but it would sap the moral of the Order pretty damn bad. 'Live by the muggle die by the muggle,' he thought to himself.

**A/N Wow I wrote 3,500 words in a day that's got to be some personal record.**

**Also as long as I'm typing a long author's note I should apologize for what I realize is a very boring chapter. But now that I have the a lot of the groundwork cleared up I can finally get on with the story.**

**Also let me clear up the whole Lord Protector references. The Lord Protector is an elected monarch with no real powers basically the modern British Monarchy but twice as impotent. I'll probably go into this in much more depth at a later point but at the moment you really only need the basics. Just assume that whenever someone says the Lord Protector did this or that, they really mean that the Minister told him to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Three chapters, all above 4,000 words in 1 week I'm on a roll with this story, remember to review. **

"Yeah I'll just be a minute," Harry told Ron as he walked into the bathroom they shared.

"Okay but hurry up you know how mom hates it if your late to breakfast," Ron replied, a small mocking note unintentionally entered his voice.

"Fine!" Harry called back, but Ron was already halfway down the stairs. "Greedy bastard," Harry muttered to himself.

"Dobby!" Harry called in a loud whisper.

"You want Dobby Master?" the little elf asked from behind Harry.

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed, "I thought I told you to stop popping in behind me; you damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Dobby bad…" the elf said while looking rather longingly at the wall, almost as if he wanted to punish himself but was too scared to.

"Dobby if you don't stop looking at that wall I'm going to make you a part of it," Harry threatened. After nearly three years of owning Dobby Harry was beginning to think the elf had left over masochist issues from his time with the Malfoys.

"Yes, sir," Dobby replied remorsefully, he had gotten lectures on the subject of self punishments before. It wasn't that Harry cared all that much about what the elf did in his free time but he would occasionally injure himself to the point where it affected his work.

"Did you talk to Arthur?" Harry asked eagerly.

_"_Master Summerby says he needs 100 galleons to get the Portkey," Dobby said nervously.

"Bloody extortionist!" Harry muttered to himself, "I should've used Percy he's too smart to skim of the top."

"Is Master Summerby stealing?" Dobby asked clearly outraged that anyone would dare to do that to the 'Great' Harry Potter.

"Yes, but I'll be damned if I can prove it, little bastard will probably use 75 to get the Portkey made, and pocket the rest. 125 pounds isn't that bad of a haul for an Auror trainee, they make next to nothing," normally Harry would've laughed off the extra expense but in the last two days he had become more frugal then he ever dreamed of being.

"Should Dobby tell Master Harry's bee that he's a dirty thief?" Dobby asked politely.

"No I need that Portkey ," Harry replied depressed, "get the money out of the bag in my trunk, and make sure he puts the note on her desk otherwise it's all just a waste of money."

"Yes, sir," Dobby said proudly, it wasn't often that a wizard entrusted his purse to a house elf.

"Oh Dobby before you pop out did you get those files I asked for?" Harry didn't really need the papers but they would make his job easier.

"Yes Master, I left it in the secret file in your trunk, like you told Dobby to do," the elf replied happily.

"Excellent Dobby, and do remember to be here at nine, it wouldn't do for me to be late."

"Yes Master Harry," Dobby said before popping out of the room.

Harry desperately wanted to check the file Dobby had put in his trunk, but he knew that if he waited much longer someone would come looking. He went to breakfast instead all the while cursing the Weasleys and their inborn ability to ruin everything.

"Just in time Harry dear, your plate was getting cold," Mrs. Weasley said when he waked in. "Yeah she was about to organize a search party," Ron teased through a mouthful of eggs.

"Well here now," Harry replied feeling distinctly uncomfortable with all the attention being shown to his late arrival. "That the Prophet?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh Arthur I wish you wouldn't read that rag," Mrs. Weasley nagged.

"I know, I know," Mr. Weasley replied uncomfortably , "but where else do you except me to get the news? The Quibbler?"

"Mind if I borrow the front page, I haven't got my subscription since I arrived," Harry said cutting of any further protests from Mrs. Weasley.

"You subscribe to that?" Ron asked horrified.

"Well where else was I supposed to get the news? The Quibbler?" Harry mimicked as Mr. Weasley handed him the front page, "it's not like my friends were keeping me informed."

Ron just grunted, while Hermione had the decency to look mildly embarrassed.

'Percy's not worth the money,' was the first thought that crossed Harry's mind when he read the headline.

_Puck elected to leadership of Conservatives_

_In an upset victory over establishment favorite Lord Downey, Harold Puck emerged victorious last night. This is a defining moment for the Conservative Association who are expected to accept Minister Fudge's offer to becoming the junior member of the Government Coalition after the Whig's recent defection. Lord Downey and a sizeable number of delegates were reported to have walked out of the convention in disgust. _

_Although Lord Downey was not available for comment a spokesperson for the peer called the leadership vote "a hostile takeover by Fudge's Federalist, which signals the end of the Conservatives as an independent entity."_

_Mr. Puck for his part was cautiously optimistic about a possibility of entering government. "I feel that the policies of my party and those of the Government are very compatible," said Puck._

_When asked what his primary demand would be in any coalition, he indicated that educational reform would be his first priority. "We need to take back education from over the hill old men and put it back where it belongs, in the hands of the people," said Puck_

_Downey for his part has issued a call for a new convention to take place in early September. Our readers might remember Downey from an instance several years ago when a trade delegation he was leading, was expelled from Mysore for involvement in a illegal duel that resulted in the death of the Maharajah's nephew. This instance and his subsequent dismissal from the Government earned him the popular nickname 'Dismal Downey.' _

'Well Percy couldn't have been more wrong about that prediction if he tried for a fucking year,' Harry thought to himself before taking a bite of toast. But it did raise the rather interesting question which he had been contemplating for months, which political party should he back.

Dumbledore wasn't an option neither was Fudge or Malfoy, which basically left Downey as the only candidate that actually had some respect. The only problem was that Downey had just lost a lot of his pull, but at the same time that could be turned to Harry's advantage. Downey after all would be desperate to win seats in the next general election, as new parties tended to collapse easily.

Harry supposed the question really did come down to Downey himself, it didn't matter what endorsements he had, if Downey fucked up he would lose. Downey himself was as far as Harry could see a good speaker who was forever cursed with facing legendary ones, like Malfoy, or Dumbledore. Though as far as Harry could see he was easily a match for Fudge, so although not ideal Downey would do as a public face.

As far as Policies went Downey been attacked as Far too conservative by Dumbledore's party, which meant he was to the right of Karl Marx. Though he had also been attacked as far too liberal by Malfoy, which meant he was to the left of Hitler. To Harry he looked center right, but one never could tell who had hidden agendas when it came to Wizarding politics.

His Auror file didn't exactly help Harry usage him one way or the other either. During the last war he had been in the Foot Guards, the only regiment of the standing British Army. Which could mean he fought against Voldemort or it could mean absolutely nothing. The Foot Guards had a bad reputation during the last war as their officer's were mainly aristocrats and the enlisted mainly purebloods.

According to his Auror file after leaving the Army at the end of the war, Downey had read law at a small practice. He had apparently stayed their until he inherited his peerage, and the rest was just a long list of appointments which shed no light on his views. Currently he was a Colonel of his county militia regiment, which was common among the aristocracy. Harry himself had inherited a captaincy in the Wiltshire Militia from his father, or so his lawyer had told him.

'Well not much more I can do at a distance,' Harry thought to himself, silently resolving to get in contact with Downey as soon as he could.

The rest of the day proceeded exactly like most of those days in Grimmauld. He and the Weasleys divided up a list of rooms and they all proceeded to clean them. Harry had gotten in the habit of just telling Dobby to do his work, and ended up using the rest of his time to do things at least halfway productive. Today he used that time to go over the files for the meeting tonight, if anything went wrong if he was even one iota off perfect all his plans could collapse.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he entered the room, "how do you always get it so clean?"

"The Dursleys are a rather tidy lot," Harry said moving the files he had been reading so there titles wouldn't be visible.

"Still," Ron said being uncharacteristically observant, "not a speck of dust."

Harry just shrugged and made a mental note to tell Dobby to be less thorough in the future. "So what was it that you wanted mate?" Harry asked eager to get Ron out of the room.

"Oh right, mom says it's time for dinner," he replied.

"Okay I'll be right down," Harry said standing up, "What?" he asked as Ron looked like he wanted to say something.

"Nothing," the Weasley muttered before walking out.

'Bloody mental,' Harry thought to himself though he was far to careful to just come out and say it. The rest of the day continued in a normal and thoroughly boring fashion. Harry pretended that Mrs. Weasley ridiculously thick gravy was delicious, and Hermione pretended to ignore Ron's table manners or lack thereof.

Harry spent the rest of the night anxiously glancing at the clock in a vain attempt to settle his nerves. So many things could go wrong in the meeting that had it been anyone else Harry wouldn't have tried, but the gain undeniably outweighed the risk.

Finally when it was time to head to bed Harry couldn't help but thank whatever spirits watched over him. He still had to listen to Ron drone on for about thirty minutes but that was thankfully ended when dobby popped in behind the red head and cast some house elf variant of a sleeping charm.

"Thank god, much longer and I would've done it myself," Harry said clearly annoyed even though Dobby was if anything early.

"Dobby's sorry Master Harry," Dobby replied pathetically, and for a moment Harry felt a small spasm of guilt but suppressed it.

"Do you have the Portkey?" Harry asked forestalling any request from Dobby to be punished.

"Yes Master Bee says the password is-" Dobby began

"Don't say it you idiot," Harry interjected angrily.

"Dobby sorry, Master Bee wrote it down," the House elf said handing Harry a small slip of paper.

"What the hell is wrong with that man!" Harry said angrily once he had read the rather ludicrous password.

"Master Bee's a thief!" Dobby explained recalling there conversation from earlier.

"Well besides the usual," Harry said with a snort, "is the way clear?" he asked.

"Yes Dobby put no notice charm on the dishes so Mrs. Wheezy would go," the elf said preening a little.

"Damn good, are you sure the Portkey will work?" Harry asked looking at what appeared to be the program for an opera. Dobby nodded and Harry sighed, "for 100 galleons it better, fucking work."

Harry quickly picked up the files and threw on a large hoody before making his way out of the room and down the stairs. He had to hide behind a horse statue at one point to avoid Hermione apparently coming back from a shower. Despite that interruption he managed to make it out the door before anyone got in the way of his escape.

From there it was about a twenty minute walk to King's Cross station and his meeting with Tonks.

It had been years since Tonks had last been in the station and it was bringing back more painful memories then she thought she could cope with. She could still remember her dad pushing her baggage cart past Platform 4 arguing with her mom about which way to go. She could still see him standing on Platform 9 threatening to disembowel her first boyfriend in graphic detail, well her mom was yelling at him not to make a scene.

The more Tonks thought about it the more she realized that her parents had fought… a lot…. But she also knew that no matter what, they had loved each other. If nothing else had told her that then the look on Andromeda's face when she was told that Ted was dead would've done the job.

Andromeda had been paralyzed from the neck down by the bullet, which was luckily a treatable condition in the Wizarding world. But even so she seemed listless and her eyes always had a sort of distant look in them. Tonks had stayed in her mother's room for three days before she couldn't take it anymore and had gone back to work. As bad as burying her dad had been Tonks couldn't help but think that it was even worse to have her mother still alive but to depressed to even acknowledge her own daughters presence.

When Tonks had arrived back at work around noon that day she had found a letter from someone claiming to have information on her parents killer. Her first reaction had been to immediately take the note to the Auror who was looking into the case. But she had decided against it, after five years on the force she knew not to trust the Muggle Affairs division with sharp objects much less a real murder

So she had decided to come herself as the note had instructed anyways, but that didn't mean she was alone. Kingsley was lurking behind a newspaper across the platform, and Hestia Jones was eating a bagel in a bakery about 50 feet away.

Even this late in the night there were still dozens of muggles scattered throughout the station so it wasn't easy to pick the contact out of the crowd. Usually it was simple to do, wizards being known for their inability to dress like proper muggles, but this one was proving illusive.

Harry had spotted Tonks about ten minutes ago, but he had held off approaching until he could see where her back up was. So far he had spotted Kingsley who was engrossed in an article about the New Labour manifesto. There was also a plump witch who's name he couldn't remember eating a bagel. Which meant either he was missing something or Tonks had brought less security then he imagined.

'One way to find out,' Harry thought to himself as began to amble in Tonks general direction, occasionally stopping to look at a bulletin board or a list of trains stuck to the walls at intervals. He made sure to keep his head down as he approached, with any luck his hood would block out most of his facial features.

"Got the time?" He asked a passerby when he felt Kingsley's eyes on his back.

"Nine thirty-six," said a younger man in what he must've thought was a stylish sports jacket.

"Thanks," Harry replied confident that the little exchange had convinced Kingsley that he was just a muggle. He had been way to far away for his voice to be recognized and something as simple as exchanging a few words with a passing muggle wouldn't have occurred to most wizards.

A few feet at a time Harry inched towards Tonks, maybe his caution was ridiculous, maybe she would try to talk first, but maybe Kingsley would tackle him before he could even open his mouth. There was no way of telling so he resolved to be cautious. Finally after what was according to his watch 7 minutes of carefully planned aimless wandering he was within 12 feet of Tonks, and she had barley spared him a glance.

"Excuse me ma'am my band is playing this Saturday," Harry said as he began to hand her the Portkey, which looked at first glace like ay random flyer.

"Huh, oh sure," Tonks replied reaching for it, "have we met you sound famile-"

"Snazzlefrazz!" Harry interrupted just as her hand touched the paper.

"Wh-," Tonks began to ask but Harry wasn't listening as he had already felt the distinctive tug behind his navel. A swirl of colors engulfed the pair and Harry felt Tonks bumping into him buffeted by the wind. Any words she might've said were swept away in the deafening noise.

Finally Harry felt the sweet embrace of ground beneath his feet, and realized that this was the first time he managed to stay upright when using a Portkey. His moment of triumph abruptly ended when an irate Auror tackled him to the ground.

"STOP RESISTING!" Tonks yelled as she proceeded to him beat the living shit out of him.

"I WILL BUT STOP HITTING ME!" Harry yelled back moving his arms up to block his face.

"STOP RESISTING!" Tonks repeated, following up her demand with a swift hit to his jaw.

"I'M NOT RESISTING I'M BLOCKING!" Harry screamed as he deflected a hit that was aimed straight for his nose.

"WELL STOP DOING THAT!" Tonks answered bringing her knee into contact with Harry's stomach.

"Tonks'," Harry said hoarsely the wind having been knocked out of him, "it's me."

"STOP RESIS-," all of a sudden she stopped, "Harry?"

"Yeah…" Harry wheezed still not fully recovered, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Tonks asked stunned, "you just tried to kidnap me maybe that has something to do with it," she said making sure to keep him pinned to the ground.

"Yeah but I wasn't even resisting," Harry said stunned by the brutality of it all.

"Do you know what you just fucked up?" Tonks asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm the one who you were supposed to meet," Harry explained

"Your crush on me is fascinating Potter but I was in the middle of a murder investigation!"

"What crush?" Harry asked confused. "I was the one who sent you the letter."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Tonks yelled.

"I thought the letter was pretty self-explanatory," Harry replied rubbing his jaw, "should I have used smaller words."

"What could you possibly know about my dad's murder?" Tonks asked angrily.

"I think you broke my jaw," Harry said rubbing his mouth gingerly.

"DEAL WITH IT PUSSY!" Tonks yelled before slapping him.

"HOLD THE FUCK ON!" Harry yelled back, "Jesus Christ, if you'd given me a second I would've showed you," He said reaching into his hoody pocket. "Here's a surveillance file on Lucius Malfoy," Harry explained handing her the file, "flip to page 33."

"I can't see shit," Tonks said getting off of Harry so she could reach her wand, "_Lumos_, where the fuck are we anyways?"

"Regent's Park," Harry answered, blinking as he was momentarily blinded by the light. He had originally planned to have this meeting in La Maison, but his finances what they were, reserving a room at the expensive restaurant was out of the question.

"Subject entered Twilfit & Tattings, proceeded to bathroom, left soon afterwards." Tonks read from the page, "Well that's a great help!"

"Two entries below that," Harry replied annoyed.

"This is an Auror report!" Tonks exclaimed, "how the hell did you get an Auror report?"

"Read now, ask questions later," Harry dodged the question weakly.

"Vagrant looking muggle, Tameside!" Tonks said shocked, "that's less then a 10 miles from where the attack happened.

"I know flip the page, they have a photo of the muggle," Harry told her, "Now what I'm handing you is the GMP report, take a look at the CCTV photo."

"They match!" She said angrily.

"I know, unfortunately muggle surveillance won't be enough in any court-" Harry began.

"We have to show Dumbledore then," Tonks replied eagerly.

"I'm afraid Dumbledore already knows-" Harry tried to speak again but was violently cut off.

"What the hell makes you think that," Tonks' voice had a note of steel in it, almost as if she would refuse to believe that no matter what the evidence was.

"Look at the name in the report," Harry explained.

"Auror Captain… Humphrey Clive, but he's in the Order," she said stunned.

"Precisely, Dumbledore must have gone through that whole report with a fine toothed comb, and when your parents died he would've had to have remembered it-"

"You don't know that!" Tonks said fiercely.

"That's what I did," Harry answered, "so your choices are, that he knows and has done nothing, or that he's grossly incompetent."

"What would you know about Harry? Your just a kid!" Tonks replied defensively.

"Just a kid am I? Who pieced all this shit together? Who managed to steal highly classified files from the Auror department? Who's faced Voldemort more time me or him? Tonks I'm young your right, but I've done more then all the Order combined!" Harry said fiercely. 'should I ask her?' Harry thought to himself nervously, the night hadn't exactly gone as planned for him. 'Not like I have a choice at this point,' Harry thought making his decision.

"I can win this war! But I can't do it with Dumbledore he's too old for this new way of fighting. So Tonks I came here tonight to ask you, Tonks…Will you help me win this war, or will you help Dumbledore lose it.

"Harry…" Tonks began searching for the right words, "your still young, you don't understand how the world works yo-"

"When I was 11 I faced Voldemort. I looked him in the eye, and he offered me more power then I ever dreamed of. he told me that the world and everyone in it would be mine… all I had to do was bow to him… I turned him down Tonks, I didn't want power like that." Harry said so convincingly that he almost believed himself. 'biblical reference might have been a bit much, but it damn sure sounded impressive,' Harry thought as Tonks began to answer.

"There's more to this then being noble that Harry… I admire you, I admire what you did but-"

"When I was 12 I fought and killed a basilisk, and when I was 13 cast a Patronus Charm so powerful half of the Azkaban Guard ran from me. Then just a few months ago when I was 14, I fought Voldemort himself, and I fought him to a standstill. And when he decided that I was too much for him to face alone, I escaped him and every single Death Eater! And well I was making my escape, fighting 30 of the best duelist in our world, I had enough time to bring back my friend's dead body with me!"

"What you did was spectacular…legendary even…" Tonks said her voice unsteady. "But there are hundreds of people in this country who can fight…We don't need a fighter Harry…We need a leader."

"I'm fifteen now…I've known since I was 11 that he would be back, and I've spent the last four years preparing. I have a mole in damn near every department in the ministry," that was a gross exaggeration but Tonks didn't need to know that. "That night you saved me from the Dementor I was coming back from a meeting with one of Madame Bones' secretaries. He thinks I'm the right man to win this war… Those files I gave you… I was given them by an Auror who thinks I'm the right man to win this war."

"That Portkey we took, the one Kingsley is still trying to trace right now, it was one hundred percent legal. That's right Tonks I can get a Portkey made and Dumbledore can't what does that say about my influence?" Harry asked, conveniently leaving out the part where he had to bribe a guy to do it.

"Harry…you're a prodigy, I'd be an idiot to deny it but Dumbledore knows what he's doing-" she began.

"Like he knew what he was doing last time? You know when he had to wait for a fucking baby to his job for him?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You don't know what it was like!" Tonks said angrily

"Your right Tonks I have no idea what it's like to be beaten over and over and over again. If you join me now you won't know what it's like either." Harry said forcefully.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't have this conversation right now." Tonks said getting up off the ground and preparing to leave.

"Fine Tonks, takes these files," He said handing her he papers, "and go to Dumbledore and show him everything I've shown you. And after he's seen all the evidence look him in the eye and say to him 'what are you going to do about it'. If you like his answer, then you'll never have to hear from me again…But if he says what we both know he's going to say…Well you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Tonks said with tears in her eyes before she disapparated with a small pop.

"I could've used a ride," Harry muttered to himself as he tried to find a way out of the park. Two trains and nearly six hours later Harry arrived thoroughly tired and defeated on the porch of Number 12 Grimmauld. 'Best get it over with' Harry thought to himself, as he pushed open the door to see a deserted hallway. Slowly he began to walk towards the stairs, 'maybe Tonks didn't tell Dumbledore I gave her the files,' Harry thought hopefully. She hadn't taken his offer but at least she hadn't ratted him out.

"Harry," a female voice called softly when he walked passed the first floor drawing room.

"Yes, Tonks?" Harry asked looking into the room, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"You were right," she said in a small voice.

Harry smiled as he had just gotten his first true convert, and he knew then that it would not be his last.

**A/N alright next up, Hogwarts express, and with any luck we can finally introduce Daphne. As always please drop a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the summer passed agonizingly slow for Harry, he had already done everything that he could from Grimmauld. He needed to get back into Hogwarts he had worked for nearly two years to forge connections with the more connected of his schoolmates. Unfortunately the longer they went without talking to him the more likely they were to believe the Prophet's version of events over his. There was also Dumbledore's promise to tell him everything, but Harry seriously doubted anything worthwhile would come of that. He had heard far to many of Dumbledore's promises to put any stock in them. The man would never outright lie, but Dumbledore (as far as Harry could see) thrived on half truths and misdirection.

Harry was overjoyed when the Hogwarts Letters finally arrived, and he even managed to pretend to be pleased when Ron made prefect. Harry didn't want the job for himself anyway as a badge often opened you to ridicule instead of respect. Even so Harry couldn't help but question the intelligence of giving the job to Ron. He would no doubt find some way to abuse his power before the Opening Feast was over. In his opinion Dean, Seamus, or hell even Neville would've been the better choice by far.

There was also another interesting development that week, the newly formed Federalist-Conservative Coalition had apparently been busy. The fruits of their Labors appeared in the prophet two days before school began. Harry had the decency to skim through the article, which seemed to suggest that the ministry could appoint Teachers to Hogwarts without Dumbledore's approval. On the whole though he could've cared less, it was Dumbledore's problem.

Harry awoke the morning of September 1st to a cacophony of screams.

"YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, "YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER SERIOUS INJURY."

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS DIRTYING THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS!" Mrs. Black yelled back.

"What the hell," muttered Harry weakly.

"Five 'oar 'inutes," Ron mumbled from the bed next to Harry's.

"Wake up you two!" Hermione said bursting into the room, "if we don't get a move on we'll miss the train!"

"Knock first Hermione!" Ron squealed wrapping the covers around himself tightly, as he had taken to sleeping in the nude to Harry's extreme discomfort.

"Ignore him," Harry said amused as he got out of bed, he often wondered whether Hermione noticed Ron's infatuation with her. On one hand she could know and simply be ignoring it. but on the other hand she didn't have very much experience with romance so she might actually have been clueless.

"Don't worry I was going anyway," Hermione said amicably, "oh and Mum and Dad sent Hedwig back," She said as the bird swooped in through the door and into to her cage. "One more thing, be careful around Moody he's ready to blow a gasket, apparently Sturgis didn't show up for guard duty or something."

"Thanks," Harry said throwing on a shirt as Hermione turned to go. "She's gone mate," he said to Ron who had been hiding under his covers.

"Bloody rude she is," Ron said as he got up and started searching for a pair of pants, "just barging in like that."

"Yeah but what are you going to do," Harry replied resisting the urge to laugh at the still blushing Ron.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, as Harry threw on a pair of pants and picked up his trunk.

The trip to King's cross took longer then Harry remembered it being the night he had met Tonks, but he hadn't been dragging luggage then. Mrs. Weasley bemoaned the fact that Mr. Weasley couldn't borrow cars from the Ministry and went on about how Fudge wouldn't even trust him with ink anymore. Personally Harry felt that Fudge was right to mistrust the Weasley Patriarch, but kept silent as he felt it would be impolitic to say so.

In order to avoid Mrs. Weasley and her ranting Harry deftly pretended to tie his shoe.

"Keep up Harry," Tonks who was acting as the rearguard called happily.

"Any news on the new defense teacher?" Harry asked Tonks quietly so Ginny who was about six feet in front of them wouldn't here.

"Yeah, Dolores Umbridge, real piece of work that one," Tonks replied with a snort, "don't know what she's doing teaching defense she's been a Civil Servant all her life."

"Well it's Fudge, what do you expect," Harry pointed out, to which Tonks could really only shrug. Though Harry couldn't help but feel as if he should remember that name from somewhere.

As it turned out that all of Mrs. Weasley's rushing was pointless as they made it to the station in good time. Harry and Mrs. Weasley were the first through onto the platform.

"No trouble," asked Moody once he made it through.

"None at all," replied Lupin who had come through with Hermione.

"I still don't like that Podmore didn't show, that's the second time this week," Moody said gruffly. "He used to be dependable who knows with him know," Moody finished shaking his head.

"Well look after yourselves," said Lupin as he tried to give Harry a fatherly hug, it was mainly just awkward though.

"Keep your head down and your eyes peeled," warned Moody, which for him might as well have been an 'I love'. "And watch what you put into writing!" he snapped.

"I will, don't worry," Harry replied since he had been planning on doing that anyway.

"Well have a good year you lot," Tonks chirped, "it's been nice meeting you all."

"Quick, quick, Mrs. Weasley said giving everyone a hug, "onto the train you don't want to be late."

"See you!" cried Ginny leaning out of the train window as the engine began to pick up speed. Soon the figures of their minders began to shrink, and disappear all together. Harry bean to feel a sense of euphoria overtake him, he was going home. After spending his entire childhood dealing with the Dursleys, Hogwarts was the first place where he had ever felt worth something. A lot had changed in him since he was a scared first year, but he felt as if that castle would always be his true home.

"Harry why don't you and Ginny find us a compartment, me and Ron have to go to a Prefect meeting," Hermione commanded rather politely.

"Sorry mate," Ron said having the decency to look mildly apologetic, "I'd rather not go at all, I'm not Percy, but kind of have to."

"Don't worry mate your nothing like Percy," Harry replied before adding mentally, 'Percy is kind of, sort of, mildly intelligent unlike you.'

"Thanks," Ron replied looking genuinely touched by Harry's apparent compliment.

"Well come on Harry," Ginny said before heading off down the corridor.

Harry for his part sighed slightly, For some reason he had liked her better when she was too scared to speak. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said pointing his wand at his trunk, he couldn't help but grin when it floated up to meet him, there was nothing like magic to cheer you up.

As Harry followed Ginny down the corridor he tried to gauge how much support he had. The first thing he noticed was that there was nearly as much staring and pointing as when he had been a first year. Unfortunately however fear and scorn had replaced admiration and glee.

The next thing he noticed was that when he greeted some of his friends, they would act odd. Some of them looked nervous, others aloof, but it seemed that many of the close alliances he had worked 4 years to cultivate had been torn apart in a summer.

There were exceptions of course, Marcus Belby's greeting was warm if slightly subdued, and Eddie Carmichael seemed to oblivious to Harry's recent decline in popularity. Neville was also happy to see Harry, though the day Harry lost Neville's trust was the day that he could forget about politics. He had taken Neville from jumping at shadows to being a halfway competent wizard, and in return Neville had taken to Harry's defense with an almost terrifying zeal.

"Oh don't be silly Neville, Lovegood's alright," Ginny admonished.

Harry wasn't sure what exactly Neville had said but he apparently didn't want to share a compartment with the Lovegood girl. Which wasn't surprising as he still had the habit of stuttering around most women of even mild attractiveness.

"Do you mind if we sit here Luna?" asked Ginny as she opened the compartment door.

The rather oddly attired girl merely nodded without even looking up from her magazine. Harry now understood why Neville didn't want to sit with Luna she gave off a distinct air of oddness.

"Right," Harry said once he had stored his trunk in the luggage rack, "I have to go to the bathroom, so bye," he said eager to get away from the odd pair.

"And I have to er…" Neville paused desperately trying to think of an excuse, "Help him… bye."

"Good cover Neville!" Harry said sarcastically once they were out of ear shot.

"Sorry," the boy said meekly.

"Well don't apologize to me mate; I think you just blew your thing with Ginny," Harry pointed out lightly.

"Probably for the best," Neville said with a shrug, "she was a little demanding."

"And when did you become the spirit of independence?" Harry asked clearly amused.

"I've been living with Gran for as long as I can remember, I don't want to marry someone like her," Neville explained. "Not that I don't love Gran…"

"Don't worry I know what you mean, I got off lucky with Parvati all I had to do was nod and say uhuh at the right time," Harry bragged a little.

"Then why did you breakup with her?" Neville said confused.

"Well…" Harry began searching for the right words "after a while I realized it was like driving in South Africa, you know?"

"No I have absolutely no idea," Neville replied confused.

"Exactly!" Harry said as he opened the door to a compartment full of Ravenclaws. "Belby in here?" Harry said pretending it was the real reason he had went in, "oh hello Cho."

"Hi Harry," she said as the eight other girls who were crammed into the compartment burst out into giggles. "Did you have a nice summer?" she asked politely.

"Can't complain, no Snape for three months; though it was rather busy with all that's been going on," Harry said lightly, "and yourself?"

"Oh it was alright all things considered," she said weakly.

"Ah… I forgot you and Cedric were rather close weren't you," he said sympathetically, "sorry to ask it was rude of me."

"It's alright I know you didn't quite mean it like that," she replied awkwardly.

"Excellent," Harry said only mildly less embarrassed then her, "after that I hate to run off but I do really have to find Belby, he has my owl," Harry lied smoothly.

"Okay, but make sure to find me again before the year is over," she said glaring at her friends who had started giggling again.

"So are you two going to… you know?" Neville said slyly once Harry had closed the door.

"I have the idea that I would regret that," Harry said to Neville as he started to walk up the corridor.

"Regret going out with Cho Chang? She's like one of the hottest girls in-" Neville began.

"The hottest Neville," Harry interrupted with a smile on his face.

"Fine, the hottest girl in the school, how could you possibly regret that?" Neville asked.

"When you go out with a girl, you don't just go out with the girl you go out with all her friends as well," Harry explained. "And I couldn't stand another second of those giggling idiots, god knows how I would make it to the end of the year, or god forbid longer." "How would a bloke even just go up to a like that girl and ask her out?" "Simple really," Harry said with a chuckle, "you just go up to her and ask her out. It helps if you spring it on them, that way they can't think it over, the Germans have a word for it… 'blitzkrieg' I think."

"I'd be to scared to do anything like that," Neville answered downcast.

"Neville women are like bugs-" Harry began.

"They'll mate with you and then tear off your head and lay their eggs in your stomach?"

"What?" Harry asked looking at his friend in shock. "I was going to say they're more afraid of you, then you are of them… Though I suppose what you said works too…"

"Oh Marcus," Harry said as a sixth year Ravenclaw walked out of compartment a few feet in front of him, "if Cho asks, you had my owl."

"Still do, she's sitting right above my trunk, want to go get her?" the dark haired boy replied with a straight face.

"Good man," Harry said with a grin, "you remember Neville right?"

"Of course, pleasure to see you again milord," Marcus was one of the only people at Hogwarts who insisted on using courtesy titles. The thought among all but the most traditional in the student body was that everyone was equal in Hogwarts; a school of thought that Dumbledore had encouraged.

"That's not really necessary Mark," Neville replied uncomfortably.

"Maybe not, but I like traditions I think they help keep us grounded, don't you agree Harry?"

"They're nice in their place," Harry said evenly, "any idea who the Ravenclaw prefects are?"

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil," he answered.

"Bad luck for you Harry?" Neville said with a grin.

"Why's that?" asked Marcus.

"She still hasn't gotten over me dumping her sister," Harry replied blushing a little, "apparently they take family seriously in her… well family."

"I've been meaning to ask," began Marcus, "why did you dump Parvati? Most boys in Ravenclaw would give an arm and a leg to be her broomstick." "Dating Parvati was like well… having soup in the Falklands really," Harry explained with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Belby asked confused.

"Don't bother he spits out a stupid metaphor whenever I ask him too," Neville said from Harry's other side.

"Well, well, what do we have here," drawled an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Malfoy," Harry said calmly enough.

"Have a nice summer Potter? Beca-"

"Oh it was alright, I wanted to go holidaying in France but I decided against it, to many foreigners you see, and then I thought why no-"

"I don't really care about your summer Potter," Malfoy said interrupting Harry in turn. "Now as I was sayi-"

"Well then you shouldn't have asked," Harry said cutting into Malfoy's speech before it had even began. In his experience you had to stop Malfoy before he got going otherwise the guy would never shut up.

"What?" Malfoy asked confused.

"If you didn't want to know about my summer then you shouldn't have asked."

"Whatever Potter, the point I was trying to make was that I'm a prefect now and-"

"That's right it completely slipped my mind, congratulations didn't think you had it in you," Harry said holding out his hand as if he expected Malfoy to shake it.

"As I was saying!" Malfoy said looking like he was biting out every word, "I'm a prefect now and I'll be watching you very closely," he finished leaning in threateningly.

"You have it backwards Malfoy, it is I who will be watching you," Harry said also leaning in, making the pose seem mildly homoerotic.

"Perhaps," Malfoy answered, "but your not a prefect."

"And you won't be either if you fuck with me," Harry voice was low and dangerous. "You see in the past prefects have abused their power, molested little girls, molested little boys, smuggled in candy, real sick shit. So when Dumbledore took over he made it so anyone can complain about any prefect, and if you get over three… Well I rather not say."

"You're lying!" Malfoy said furiously.

"Try me," Harry replied with a straight face.

"We're going!" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle before storming off in the direction he had come from. As Neville and Harry tried to hold back laughter, Marcus for his part gave a wry smile.

"So what happens after the third complaint?" asked Marcus.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry replied with a laugh, "I made the whole thing up."

"How long do you think it'll take him to figure that out?" asked Neville.

"No more then a week," Harry guessed with a shrug.

"Your overestimating him," opinioned Marcus, "I give him a month at least."

"Not a day under six months," answered an amused Neville.

The rest of the ride passed in a strictly ordinary fashion, and Harry was lucky enough to get to spend it away from Ron, Ginny, and the odd girl. Instead he and Neville sat with Belby and a few Hufflepuffs who weren't exactly great conversationalist.

When the necessity of changing did eventually force Harry and his friend back to their original compartment they was greeted with a rather stony silence. He later found out that Hermione and Ron had badmouthed a paper the Lovegood girl's father edited.

"I didn't mean too," said Hermione when they got into the carriage which would take the to the school, "how was I supposed to know her father was the editor."

"I tried to tell you," pointed out Ginny.

"No you didn't," Hermione replied slightly miffed.

"Yes I did," Ginny shot back, "why do you think I kicked you,"

"You said it was an accident!"

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you why I did it in front of her could I?" Ginny explained reasonably.

"You could've mouthed it or something."

Meanwhile Ron and Harry shared a look that said one thing, "I'm staying the hell out of this one!"

The Entrance Hall was coated with bright torches, as the multitudes of scurrying feet made their way into the Great Hall for the Start of Term Feast. Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked up at the ceiling which portrayed the starless night sky.

"Come one, come on," muttered Ron as the Tables slowly started to fill up with people.

"Oh will you calm down!" Hermione snapped apparently still mad, "whose that at the Head Table?"

"The new defense teacher" answered Ron.

"Dolores Umbridge, according to Tonks she was a civil servant until yesterday, so in other words a political appointee," Harry explained.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Hermione asked giving him an odd look.

"She only told me when we were on the way to the station," Harry said defensively. Any further discussion was forestalled by the arrival of Professor McGonagall with the first years. The Sorting Hat sang a song that was slightly more interesting than normal but ultimately still boring. Then the first years were sorted, Harry didn't pay much attention to that, and before he knew it Dumbledore had began to speak.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a booming voice, his arms outstretched a wide and beaming smile on his face "welcome! To our old hands," was it Harry's imagination or did those eyes seem to linger on him, "welcome back. There is a time for speeches, this is not it, so tuck in."

And miraculously great piles of food appeared on the tables before them; as usual Ron didn't waste a second before reaching for a drumstick.

"Where were you on the train anyways?" Hermione asked as she reached for a baked potato.

"Went to the bathroom," Harry replied going for a plate of Yorkshire puddings.

"With Neville? And for five hours?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well we didn't go in the stall at the same time or anything," Harry answered, "but if you must know I happened to run into Cho."

"Oh really!" Ron said leaning in and inadvertently spraying Harry with bits of Ham.

"Er… yes really," Harry said leaning away from Ron.

"Well what did you talk about?" Hermione said nervously.

"Well I asked her summer was and sh-" Harry began.

"Oh Harry you didn't," Hermione interrupted, "Cedric only died three months ago."

"Well I know that now," Harry muttered still slightly embarrassed at his slip up. It was the exactly the sort of stupid and insensitive mistake he prided himself on never making.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few minutes of your time, for the start of term notices," Dumbledore said before starting the same speech he made every year. "First year ought to know that the forest is out of bounds; A few older students could also do with a reminder," he looked at Harry when he said that.

"Mr. Filch are caretaker has asked me to remind you all that magic is prohibited in the halls. As is a number of other things, a list of which may be found stapled to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very happy to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking over are Care of Magical Creatures Department."

'Maybe now we'll actually learn something besides running,' Harry though to himself.

"We are also delighted to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge late of the ministry."

Harry couldn't quite match up the plump women with his image of a civil servant, which had been shaped by years of Yes Minister reruns. He also couldn't remember where he had heard that name before, and it was really starting to bug him.

"And finally tryouts for the House Quidditch will take place on the-" he broke off and looked at Professor Umbridge who had inexplicably stood up.

"Bad time to go to the loo," Ron commented stupidly.

"Hem, hem," more then a few of the students in the Hall groaned now that it was clear she intended to make a speech. Dumbledore for his part looked slightly taken aback but let her continue.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome," Umbridge said in a girlish voice. "It's lovely to be at Hogwarts, and to see such lovely faces staring back at me."

"If your going to make a speech could you at least not copy and paste it," Harry muttered under his breath. She continued on in a completely ordinary speech praising the teachers next, none of whom seemed to take the compliment. Then she went into a long and protracted section where she basically said progress is only good if its good. Throughout the whole thing Harry kept trying to remember where he had heard her name but it wasn't coming to him no matter how hard he tried.

"That was the dullest speech I ever heard," Ron said more or less mirroring Harry's thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe but it was certainly informative," replied Hermione.

"Informative?" Harry said looking at Hermione as if she was crazy, "it couldn't have been more uninformative if Sir Humphrey had written it."

"Oh really Harry, that show went out with Thatcher," Hermione commented condescendingly. "And in any case the speech was very informative, 'no progress for progress sake'.

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you what it means, it means that the Ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts," Hermione answered gravely.

"Didn't we already know that," Harry pointed out, "it was all over the prophet two days ago, Educational Decree 22 and all that."

"What why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked furiously.

"Well it was in the papers," Harry replied defensively, "I assumed you already knew."

"Uh aren't we supposed to be escorting the first years," Ron interjected in order to stop any looming fight. Hermione looked like he wanted to continue questing Harry but had to reluctantly be led away by Ron. Harry for his part couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief, he didn't want a fight with Hermione if he could avoid it. He'd seen her and Ron go at it often enough to know that she aimed below the belt.

"If you and Hermione are going at it leave me out of it," Neville said walking up to Harry from his place further down the table.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mate," Harry replied sarcastically, as Neville took Ron's vacated seat.

"Hey don't blame me just because I know which horse to bet on," Neville shot back in a friendly voice.

"Never bet against me Neville," Harry responded playfully. "I have the speed of a thoroughbred, the endurance of an Arabian, and the intelligence of a…" Harry paused unsure of how to continue, "what's an intelligent type horse?"

"My Gran always says Irish horses are more intelligent then Irishmen," Neville said with a straight face, "of course considering what she says about Irishmen…"

"Hello Seamus," Harry said looking over Neville's shoulder. Neville for his part whirled around clearly expecting a fist to be flying in his direction.

"Damn it Harry that wasn't funny," Neville muttered as he sat back down.

"Yes it was trust me ," Harry replied shaking his head in mild amusement.

"I'm going to the Tower, you coming? Or are you planning on sitting here all night," Neville said getting up.

"No I'm going to the Library," Harry answered as nonchalantly as he could.

"The Library?" Neville repeated looking at Harry as if he was insane, "we haven't even had a class yet, and you would be breaking curfew."

"I know, I know, but I've go to figure something out."

"And it can't wait till tomorrow?" Neville asked skeptically.

"No if I don't figure this out now it'll just bug me all night," Harry said as he got up and started walking towards the doors.

"Mental," muttered Neville before he took off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry made it out of the Great hall easy enough though on his way to the library he got the impression he was being followed. With all of the whispering portraits that inhabited Hogwarts it was a pretty common feeling to have so he brushed it off and kept moving.

"Potter!" came a voice that although quiet still made Harry jump as he hadn't been expecting it.

"Er…" Harry said when he turned around to see a platinum blonde in Slytherin robes who he only vaguely recognized. 'Grass, Gold, Duck, Green,' Harry thought desperately searching for the name as he surveyed the girl. She was pale with strikingly bright green eyes, her nose was a little small and her lips a little thin, but in Harry's opinion it didn't detract at all from the beauty of her face. "Greengrass!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly.

"It took you that long to remember my name?" she said haughtily, "I'm hurt."

"Hardly my fault, it's not like we speak much," Harry replied his eyes moving down her athletically slim body. "But in any case did you have reason for interrupting my midnight stroll?"

"Midnight stroll?" she asked quirking an eyebrow, "are you also found of moonlight walks along the beach?' she asked sarcastically. "Though if you must know I was following you," she answered.

"Well I am flattered," Harry said with a grin, "but I'm not really looking for anything permanent at the moment." It wasn't everyday that a beautiful women admitted to following you after all such opportunities for innuendo couldn't be missed.

"Merlin, your worse then Malfoy," Daphne frowned, "mind you I didn't think it was possible."

"Oh okay so your just spying on me," Harry said making an exaggerated movement towards his wand, "for who?"

"Spies generally don't wear uniforms," she answered the Slytherin badge on her robe for emphasis, "they also don't call your name and try to talk to you."

"Not a stalker, not a spy," Harry replied sarcastically, "that really only leaves assassin and you don't look like the type." 'Unless they ever make a James Bond movie with 15 year olds,' Harry added mentally.

"Assassin?" she asked with a small laugh, "that really reveals the paranoid cesspit that your mind must be. If you must know however I am but a humble messenger," she curtseyed sarcastically.

"If you had a message to give, you could've done it in the Great Hall," Harry pointed out logically.

"And be seen conversing with you?" Daphne looked distinctly amused at the idea, "I do have a reputation to keep."

"Fine, I'll bite," Harry's voice as cautious, "whose your message from?"

"That would be telling," she answered teasingly, "in any case it's all in this letter," she finished producing a thick scroll with a blue and yellow ribbon tying it together.

"And how am I supposed to know it's not cursed?" Harry asked as he eyed the parchment, he wasn't willing to take risks with Slytherins. He had friends in every other house but Slytherins kept to themselves, to find one breaking the tradition like this was suspect to say the least.

"Wow, you really are paranoid," she looked at him as one might look at an animal at a zoo, wondering what it would do next.

"With everything I've been through I have to be paranoid," Harry's voice had a note of anger in it.

"I'm sure," she said even though her voice made her seem anything but, "in any case the seal has a coat of arms on it."

"So?" it was Harry's turn to look at her like she was mental.

"It's bad manners to send a cursed letter bearing a coat of arms," she answered as if it was obvious. "It's also considered bad manners not to take a gentleman at his word, and the coat of arms would symbolize the senders word."

"You except me to risk my life because of a stupid tradition?"

"A tradition can be out of date, but it can never be stupid," Daphne said condescendingly, "if it was stupid it wouldn't be a tradition in the first place. However" she continued grudgingly, "if you insist on being so obtuse, I'll open the damn scroll for you." And with one simple movement her hands lifted the seal and opened the scroll. "See, I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be courageous," she mocked while handing Harry the paper.

"I'm brave when the moment comes," he answered glancing at the scroll, "in the meantime I'm cautious."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Potter," she said with a snort, "if you'll excuse me I'm off to bed, I would after all like to be awake for Transfiguration tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

As soon as Harry was sure he was alone he opened the scroll and began to read.

_The Right Honorable Viscount Downey _

_To _

_The Honorable Harry Potter_

He had been waiting for a reply from the peer for nearly two weeks now and had begun to think that none would ever come.

_Dear Mr. Potter your letter received on 15__th__ august meet most welcome ears. Having long been an admirer of yours-_

'Blah, blah, blah,' Harry thought to himself as the letter went on for quite awhile in that vain. Although at the time he thought the first half of the letter to be needless ass kissing, he would soon come to recognize it as the only way a pureblood knew how to write a letter. Indeed in time he would even come to recognize the subtle insults a clever man could hide in those formalities.

_In accordance with prudence and indeed your expressed request I have seen fit to regard this letter's security as a matter of no small importance. Initial attempts to send this letter through a house elf proved unsuccessful. As such I have entrusted it's delivery to a classmate of yours who I know to be a sound individual. _

Harry had indeed been wondering why Daphne had delivered the letter, but if the wards at Grimmauld had blocked house elves then he supposed it made sense to use a human messenger.

_As I feel certain points in your letter need to be addressed in person I have arranged for a room at La Maison, on the night of the 8__th__. _

'The House' was a very unimaginative name for one of the most famous restaurants in Southern England. La Maison, was from what Harry heard a manor separated into roughly 33 rooms which had no connection to each other. Guests would enter through a fireplace located in an antechamber, and food would be served by house elves. It was in other words completely impossible for a conversation that was had in the restaurant to reach the outside world. As such the place was frequented by lobbyist, politicians, and anyone else who valued privacy.

The letter was pretty much over after that, as all the important things had been said. Harry mulled it over as he continued towards the library, the thought of not going didn't even cross his mind, but the thought of how to go did certainly factor. He had yet to learn how to apparate, being confined inside the wards at Hogwarts like he was. Floo was the only way to get into the restaurant but he couldn't think of any fires that would be unwatched when he needed to go.

"_Alohomora_," Harry said waving his wand to dispel the lock on the library door. Once inside he went straight to the references, he knew exactly the book he was looking for. And there it was laying on the shelf next to the hundred and fifth edition of _Word Worthy Wizards_. He picked up the newest copy of _Which Witch is Which, _together the two books were the wizarding version of the muggle _Who's Who. _Magically updated between issues they had information on every MW, Peer, Judge, artist, doctor, writer, researcher, and senior civil servant.

"Ah, here we go Umbridge," Harry said aloud as he came to what he was looking for. "Spent most of her career as Principal Private Secretary to the Minister of State for Agriculture," Harry read out loud before dissolving into laughter. It was just like Fudge to appoint an expert in farming and administration to teach defense. But he abruptly stopped laughing, as right under her Appointment to Senior Undersecretary there was a small notation, "chaired inquiry into the death of Cedric Diggory." 'Whatever else this year will be it damn sure won't be boring' he thought to himself as he placed the book back on his shelf and walked back to his dorm.

**A/N As always please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First off sorry for the major delay I've been having internet troubles for the last two weeks. Also due to a computer virus I had to wipe my computer's memory, which lead to me losing a lot of the notes I had saved up on this story. This might result in some plot holes so please let me know if you see any.**

Indeed time decided to prove Harry correct the next afternoon. It had started off alright enough Umbridge seemed a bit strict, but after Snape a bit strict wasn't all that out of the ordinary.

"Good afternoon class," Umbridge said in the annoyingly sweet tone of voice that always accompanied that statement.

"Good afternoon Professor," Harry replied cheerfully, there's no point in being rude when you don't have to after all.

"That won't do at all," Umbridge deigned not to notice Harry, "good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor," the classes response was even more subdued than the first time.

Umbridge probably decided that she wouldn't get anything better out of them and so made no further attempt. Instead she said, "wands out, quills away."

Most of the class groaned at that, Harry however took it with a philosophical shrug, 'wizards think with their wands too much,' he thought to himself.

"Now I know that your teaching on this subject has been… somewhat disjointed," began Umbridge. "And the constant switching of teachers couldn't have helped your learning process all that much either." Harry resisted the urge to nod at that, it was after all commonsense. "In addition it seems as if some of your teachers didn't even bother to follow Ministry Teaching Regulations. The victims of this atrocious lack of professionalism unfortunately seems to be you, the students, you have tested far below the expectations for students in their O.W.L Year."

"Do not worry, order has been restored. We will be following a well thought out and carefully planned Ministry-approved curriculum. The goal of this new plan will be to teach you not just how to use defensive magic but when to use it."

'Sounds like a horrible corporate training video,' Harry thought idly to himself as he doodled a dragon eating a hippogriff. 'I'll name you Nora,' he thought as he tied to capture the pattern of the Dragon's scales.

"Copy down the following please," Umbridge rapped the board lightly with her wand and a course aims list appeared.

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. _

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. _

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic into a context for practical use. _

Harry wasn't exactly an unbiased mind, but to him it looked like something he had once seen in a karate dojo Dudley had once attended. It had been one of those flyby night ones set up to cheat suburban moms out of their money. 'Leave it to the Government to turn defending yourself against a homicidal manic into a boring class,' He thought derisively.

Harry looked to either side of him as he thought and saw both of his friends diligently copying from the board. Then he made the decision that his time was better spent fleshing out the dragon's face. After everyone, or rather everyone but Harry was done copying Umbridge set them to reading the first chapter.

Harry had started to draw a second dragon who he called 'Humphrey,' sneaking up on the first dragon in an attempt to mate. He looked around to see if anyone would notice him narrating the episode in his best Steve Irwin impression when he noticed Hermione's hand.

From the look on her face it had been up for quite awhile and even Ron staring blatantly at her chest wasn't enough to induce her to put it down. Indeed Harry noticed that close to have the class had noticed Hermione's hand and had decided that she was more interesting then their assignment. For his part Harry returned to doodling and idly wondered just how big he should draw Humphrey's penis?

Umbridge must have eventually noticed Hermione as Harry was snapped out of his drawing by Umbridge's voice.

"Yes dear?" she asked in one of those annoyingly sweet voices that made most self respecting men want to throw up.

"I couldn't help but notice ma'am that there isn't anything on practical use?" Hermione asked. Harry for his part hadn't noticed, but now that it was pointed out to him he found that he couldn't care less if he tried. Given the schools track record he hadn't really expected to learn anything anyway.

"And your name is?" she asked looking down at her class list.

"Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Ah yes, Practical use?" Umbridge asked derisively, "you aren't really expecting to be attacked are you Miss Granger?"

"Well if we aren't going to be attacked this sort of seems like a waste of time," Dean muttered from his seat in front of Harry.

"If you wish to make a statement please raise your hand," Umbridge snapped.

"We Aren't going to be practicing spells?" Ron proved once again that he was a very observant fellow.

"What did I just say Mr. Weasley?"

"But with respect Professor," Hermione began, "aren't we expected to perform the spells during our exams?"

"If you are sufficiently versed in theory, you will be more then capable of performing the spell when called upon to do so," Umbridge answered as if that ended the matter.

"But Professor if we haven't practiced before how can we-" Hermione tried to say before Umbridge cut her off.

"Your hand is not up Miss Granger," Umbridge was clearly happy about having dodged the question. Now I understand that you have been taught by a motley mix of characters. The vast majority of which need to have their sanity examined rather closely, not to mention dangerous half-breeds-"

"If you're talking about Lupin, he was the best we ever had!" interject Dean.

"I have warned you before Mr. Thomas and I will not warn you again. If you wish to speak you must raise your hand. Now as I was saying you have been exposed to spells far above what you could reasonably be expected to need. And as a result you have been conditioned to think that danger is around every corner."

"That's not true," cried Hermione, "we've bee-"

"I have warned Mr. Thomas, about raising his hand Miss Granger, do you think that you are somehow an exception to that rule? Now as I was saying it is my understanding that my predecessor did not only perform illegal spells in front of you but on you."

"And he turned out to be a Death Eater didn't he," Ron interrupted.

"Hand! Weasley," Umbridge was clearly annoyed at the constant blurting but it was working in her favor, by allowing her to dodge the questions she didn't want to answer.

Parvarti began with her hand in the air, "how are we supposed to perform a spell if we've never practiced it before? I mean isn't a practical demonstration an important part of our O.?"

"If you are sufficiently versed in theory there is no reason why you could not perform the spell in a safe and stress free testing environment," answered Umbridge.

"But if we are attacked it won't be a safe, stress free testing environment!" Ron said remembering to put his hand up at the very last moment.

"Are you expecting to be attacked in the near future Mr. Weasley?"

"No but neither was Cedric," Ron was displaying one of his few moments of intelligence.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge answered severely.

"And who reached this decision?" Harry knew that if he had stayed silent while she questioned his story it would be seen as an admission of guilt by many. And from the looks of the students around him they had been hoping to hear him say something about that night. "The appropriate members of the Ministry, Mr. Potter, and you also did not raise your hand," Umbridge's smile was sickly sweet.

"My sincerest apologies Professor," Harry said sarcastically, "It's just that I was under the impression that as the only witness to the murder-"

"Accident! Mr. Potter," Umbridge snapped.

"Incident," Harry corrected while smiling at having gotten a rise out of the teacher, "I was under the impression that I should've been called to testify?"

"The evidence was thought to be sufficient to proceed without your testimony," she replied.

"Of course, I'm sure that was what the Inquiry 'reported,' but what did this panel find?"

"As I said they found his death to be a tragic accident."

"Yes but what sort of accident?" Harry asked, "did he crash into the ground well riding a broom, did he perhaps eat something he was allergic to?"

"The Inquest found that Mr. Diggory died from blood loss after sustaining a wound during the tournament."

"Did the Inquiry make any attempt to see how much blood he had lost, oh what's the scientific term," Harry said searching for the words he had heard on one of those annoying crime shows that Petunia watched. "Pre and postmortem," harry said with a satisfied smile, "because I know he didn't bleed enough before he died for that to be the cause. Did the Inquiry make any attempt to interview other tournament participants who claimed to have been placed under the Imperious Curse?"

"Tell me Mr. Potter, are you a medical expert?" Umbridge asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"No, are you?"

"Excuse me," Umbridge asked rearing up.

"You were the Head of the Inquiry, and yet you are neither a legal or medical expert, can you tell me why that is?"

"It is not the purpose of this class to discuss Ministry appointment procedures Mr. Potter," Umbridge tried to dodge the subject.

"Do you know what I think?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Umbridge snapped.

"I think that you were made head of the inquiry because Fudge knew he could trust you to come to the right conclusion, am I correct?" From the corner of his eye Harry knew that he was swaying a few people to his side. Though in his opinion anyone who hadn't already seen that was worse then useless.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and remember Mr. Potter I'm your teacher and you should treat me with the proper respect."

"Yes you are my teacher," interrupted Harry, "odd how you always seem to be falling into jobs that you aren't qualified for. Unless of course you learned something about Defense in the Ministry of Agriculture?"

"Mr. Potter, come here," she said slowly and deliberately.

A lesser man might have reacted angrily to such summons and kicked his chair out in a futile and petulant display of anger. Harry was far to smart and far to collected to even think about that, it would only lower people's opinion of him and perhaps even get him in more trouble. So instead he took exaggerated care in making no noise as he rose, he doubted it impressed anybody but he it satisfied him.

Harry walked to the desk with a sublime air of untroubled confidence as Umbridge began to scribble out a note. She took a minute or two as Harry stood over her making a show of not looking at what she was writing.

"Please take this to Professor McGonagall dear," she said handing him the rolled up scroll she had been writing on.

"Of course Professor, it would be my pleasure," part of Harry wanted to bow mockingly but he got the impression that it might have been over the top. Instead he made his way back to his desk and grabbed his books, "see you next period," he whispered to Ron.

"Are you sure about that?" Ron replied back with a grin, Harry might've been the first person ever kicked out of class but neither were really worried.

"Shut up you too!" Hermione snapped, "do you want to get into more trouble?"

"Do you wish to join your friend Miss Granger," Umbridge said from the front of the class.

"But I was just-" Hermione began clearly shocked at being in trouble for once. Well once where it didn't involve some sort of reasonable excuse.

"You were just talking out of turn Miss Granger and I will not have it in this class!" Umbridge had apparently lost all of her limited patience dealing with Harry. "10 points from Gryffindor and I'll see you in here tomorrow for detention!"

"But, but, professor!" she looked to be on the verge of tears, at the injustice of it all, even Snape had never given her a detention.

"But me no buts," Harry muttered before he could stop himself. The look Hermione gave him could have frozen the Great Lake in the middle of July.

"Why are you still here Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said getting out from behind her desk.

"So, sorry, ma'am," Harry answered before ducking out of the room in what he hoped was a dignified fashion. He had the oddest impression that it wasn't, though he was happy enough to get away from the woman that he didn't really care. He had come through the first real challenge to his story all year and he done too shabby. He doubted that he had convinced anyone he was telling the truth but he was sure that he had at least made one or two people suspicious of Fudge.

"Potter!" came McGonagall's voice from down the hall, "why aren't you in class?"

"I've been sent to see you ma'am," Harry had been in his own world and McGonagall's voice had startled him.

"sent what do you mean sent?"

"Umbridge kicked me out," Harry contrived to look embarrassed even though he honestly couldn't have cared less.

"In my Office, Potter," she replied taking the scroll he handed her. She broke open the scroll and her eyes began to zoom across the page at breakneck speed as they walked towards her office. "Is this true?" she asked as they entered and sat down.

"Is what true?" Harry asked doing his best to look innocent.

"That you questioned her competence?" McGonagall answered glaring at him.

"Well I thought it was high time somebody did," Harry replied defensively, he knew that what ever McGonagall might say in public she liked a student that stuck to his guns.

"Is it true that you shouted at her?"

"Well I wouldn't define it as a shout," Harry was being truthful, his voice may have been raised but he was sure he hadn't actually shouted.

"You called her a liar?"

"Now that I didn't do, I might have called her integrity into question but I never accused her of lying. How could she have lied? She didn't pay enough attention to the facts to be able to lie about them."

"And you said that Cedric Diggory was murdered?"

"I heavily implied it," Harry replied evenly.

"Have a biscuit," she said gesturing to the tin on her desk.

"Thank you," Harry dug around a bit before finding a Ginger Newt.

"Potter, you need to be careful," McGonagall said in vaguely motherly manner, "misbehaving in Dolores Umbridge's class will cost you much more then a detention."

"I don't think she can do that much worse," Harry replied evenly.

"Did you listen to Umbridge's speech at the start of term?"

"Yes and I read the newspaper and I know all about the little power trip Fudge is going on," Harry replied before taking a bite of his cookie and wishing he had milk.

"Then you know what is at stack?" she asked.

"A short term loss of power, that will be counteracted as soon as Voldemort reveals himself?"

"No Mr. Potter she can make all of our lives very unpleasant," McGonagall looked as if she wanted to say more but didn't.

"She's living on borrowed time," Harry replied, "we need to hold strong to what we know is the truth now. If we don't scream it from the rooftops people may very well question are version of events."

"Let them question, time will vindicate us," McGonagall answered with the confidence of zealot. "But until it does, Umbridge has the power, you and me… we don't have nearly enough to make resistance worth it."

"All things considered I sooner make an enemy of Umbridge then the students," logically Harry knew that she was right, but he was far to proud to say as much to her face.

Maybe she sensed that he had come around to her way of thinking or maybe she decided he was a lost cause but either way she didn't press him. "You're more then old enough to make your own decision's Potter," she said with a sigh. "But in any case you will be reporting to Professor Umbridge for detention every night this week, starting tomorrow."

"Couldn't you-" Harry began to protest, more for forms sake then anything else.

"No I couldn't, she's your teacher and therefore has every right to give a detention. And before you ask no I will not explain the situation to Miss Johnson, you got yourself into this Mr. Potter, it will be good for you to have to deal with it yourself as well."

"Thanks for your help," Harry a little more sarcastically then he intended, "Professor," he added quickly. McGonagall in a rare show of lenience deigned not to notice his sarcasm and instead merely nodded him towards the door.

That night at dinner Harry couldn't help but be impressed once again at just how quickly news flashed around Hogwarts. 'They don't even have cell phones,' he marveled as a cavalcade of whispers broke out at his entrance.

"Thinks he fought You-Know-Who, poor boy's over the hill," he heard on person say as he went past the Hufflepuff Table. This didn't bring down Harry's spirits though as he noticed that more people were looking at him with admiration then he could have reasonably expected.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione said angrily as he took his customary seat between her and Ron. "It's bad enough that you got yourself in trouble, but did you have to drag me into it?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, I didn't make you talk," Harry answered, knowing that it was the wrong answer as soon as it came out of his mouth. When Hermione wanted to blame someone for something she would, it was as simple as that. And indeed after one angry retort she spent the rest of dinner glaring at him and Ron. It seemed to really unnerve his friend but Harry was more then capable of brushing her off.

"Potter!" came an angry voice from his left just as Harry was about to dig into a piece of treacle tart.

"Angelia, what can I do for you today," Harry said with a mournful sigh as he put down his fork.

"What kind of fucking game are you playing Potter! I told you this morning that I wanted everyone on the pitch for tryouts but did you fucking listen? No you didn't you, you…"

"Good afternoon Angelia lovely to see you too," only luck had kept her outburst from reaching the head table. "Do keep your voice down by the way, it would be a horrible irony if you end up next to me in detention."

"Just shut up Potter alright," she replied this time keeping her voice down, "listen you have to get out alright."

"If I could get out of detention I would have already done it," He answered reasonably.

"I don't care how you do it, say you'll do two later, offer to sleep with her something," Angelia said as Hermione gasped scandalously.

"Well she does look like she needs a good ride, though I somehow doubt that it'll work," Harry replied easily.

"I don't care Potter, just do something," Angelia finished before storming out.

"She's cheerful," Ron remarked as he finished off a slice of the treacle tart Harry had wanted.

"Stress of leadership mate," Harry replied noncommittally as he dug back into his meal. Shortly after that he had to put down the fork as Dumbledore had left the Hall. He said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione as he headed towards Dumbledore's Office. The appointment had been setup in the summer and Harry hadn't really paid it any mind since.

To him whatever Dumbledore said wouldn't change anything. At the end of the day he would still want to break free of the old man and Dumbledore would still want to protect him. Whatever Dumbledore might say in this meeting would really only be a confirmation or at best an explanation of things he already knew, and there was no way around that.

"Fluffernutter," Harry said self-consciously as he reached the door. 'Why does he do that,' he wondered to himself as he ascended the stairs. He was tempted to pause and collect himself at the top of the stairs, but knowing Dumbledore even this small sign of unease would be observed and possibly exploited. So he decided to stiffen his upper lip and plunge ahead.

"Ah Harry please sit down," Dumbledore said in a calmly, "I must confess part of me was hoping that we wouldn't have to have this meeting, but alas the time is here."

"Yes sir," Harry felt almost awkward around a man who would confess weakness like that. He probably shouldn't have been surprised considering the events of the summer but somehow he was.

"I won't make excuses for my actions tonight, Harry, no doubt you heard more then enough of them last time."

"What is it that you are going to tell me sir," Harry prompted.

"Do you remember in your first year when you asked me why Voldemort target your parents?"

"Yes sir."

"At the time I could not, or rather would not. tell you. I thought at the time that it was too big of a burden for an 11 year old to handle. I believe that it was the right choice to make at the time, and indeed I still feel that it is too big of a burden for a fifteen year old to bear. But you have shown time and time again that you are far more mature then your age would otherwise indicate."

Harry resisted the urge to tune the old man out, it seemed as if he was going to repeat the same thing he had said in Grimmauld Place.

"I am at a loss how to put this, Harry, there was a prophecy made before your birth. The record of which now resides in the Department of Mysteries. Under other circumstances I would have taken you there to show you, but are relations with the Ministry as they are, I don't think that would be a good idea," he said with a rye smile.

"Luckily however I happened to be present when this prophecy was made. As I remember it was a rather cold night, I was headed to the Hog's Head to interview and applicant for the Divination post. It was of course against my better judgment to continue the teaching of that particular profession. I've felt that it was something better suited to a booth in Diagon then for a Hog-"

He went on that long and rambling vane for a little while, Harry was beginning to think that it was a nervous tick of Dumbledore's. If so it would be the first one he had ever been able to find one in Dumbledore who had always been sublimely confident.

"And as I got up to leave," Dumbledore had been plowing on, and had apparently not noticed Harry's distraction, "her voice went hoarse and then she uttered it. Perhaps it would be best if I showed you," he said as he stood up and retrieved his pensieve from a cupboard. He set it on the desk and taped the surface with his wand; suddenly the distinctly ridiculous face of Professor Trelawney rose from out off the depths.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL RECEIVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."_

Slowly Trelawney sunk back into the depths in the Pensieve leaving Harry momentarily stunned. "Its…" Harry paused again to collect his thoughts, "it's interesting but I suppose in the end that it doesn't really change anything. I think everyone knows that he wouldn't let me live, and I know that I wont ever feel safe until he's dead."

"Your attitude is certainly admirable," Dumbledore answered genuinely impressed with how well Harry handled it. "But this means that you will have to kill him… not everyone is capable of murder. In my experience most people cannot bring themselves to kill anything larger then a deer much less a human. To actually have someone's blood on your hands… it isn't an experience I would wish on you." Harry could tell that Dumbledore was speaking from the heart and he felt a small surge of affection for the old man, which he did his best to stifle.

"I've had blood on my hands since first year," Harry answered truthfully, "and Voldemort stopped being human, a long time ago."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, and looked at Harry with a great deal of affection and pride. 'Here was a boy… no a man' he thought to himself, 'who had reached out to the timid Neville and brought him out of his shell. Here was a man who had suffered so much in his life but had never lost his innocence. Here was a man who bore his cross without a single complaint, and who never tired of helping others. Here was a man who was more then willing to throw away his life to protect others.' And as Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the man who he considered akin to a son he couldn't help but feel his heart glow just being in the same room as such a noble figure.

Oh how little poor Dumbledore knew.

**A/n Well that was a long time in coming, and once again sorry about the delays. Now one last thing it seems that a lot of you have caught onto a mistake that I made in forgetting about Dobby's transportation abilities. That was my bad, I won't be changing anything about the affected chapters however as it is a relatively minor mistake. As always read and review. **

**Shameless Self Promoting **

**I expect to have a new chapter of the Potter Papers out soon so I advise you all to take a look at that story. The basic idea of it is what would a person with actual military training and experience do in a wizard war. I've researched the topic extensively both through reading and talking with former and active duty military personnel. Luckily enough I happened to be in a position of knowing a few who were happy to enlighten me on certain subjects. I like to think I'm pulling it off rather well, but you can be the judge. **

**P.S. Sorry about that, hopefully that's the last time I do it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Well it's been a LONG time, sorry for the delay, but a bunch of other things have gotten in the way of me writing like I wish I could. I hope you understand, and if you don't, oh well I'm not getting paid for this. But I am sorry for those of you who do look forward to updates to this story. On the Brightside this is the longest chapter I've published so far.

To address the questions that a couple of people have asked, yes there is a plan for this story. I have a chapter by chapter run down of how things will proceed. Of course I'm always going back and changing little things, but the main details have all been set in stone. Now without any more self-defense let's get this chapter started.

At five to five Harry and Hermione left Ron and the other Gryffindors behind and began their trek to Umbridge's class. The two were in stark contrast to each other, Harry walked along whistling like he hadn't a care in the world, while Hermione glared at him sullenly.

After having lived in a veritable fishbowl for 4 years Harry had come to despise showing the weaker emotions, like anger, and sadness. To his mind they would only lower people's opinion of him, and in that regard he was probably right; nobody liked famous people who acted like they were a persecuted minority.

Hermione on the other hand, rarely cared about what others thought of her, and therefore felt completely justified in being moody. He found that attitude annoying at times, but deep down Harry had to admit that he admired that strength.

"I can't believe you got me detention," Hermione muttered as they walked down the staircase.

"Take responsibility for your own actions Miss Granger," Harry replied in a sarcastically adult voice.

"Twit," she muttered, as they stepped into the third floor corridor.

"At your service milady," Harry mock bowed to her.

"Oh ha, ha, you're so funny," Hermione answered.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Harry replied, mildly surprised at the uncharacteristic reply from Hermione. "Look on the Brightside; at least you're not one of those losers who never got a detention. I mean that's like going all through Hogwarts and never having a boyfriend."

Hermione went beet red at that, besides the Yule Ball she had never had a date, preferring to spend her time studying or with Harry and Ron. Harry for his part hadn't remembered that, and felt mildly embarrassed for having said it. He wasn't exactly Hugh Heffner, but he had, had girlfriends before, though being 15 he had never gone farther than making out.

They were both saved from the awkward silence by their arrival outside of Umbridge's door. Hermione paused to gather herself, Harry on the other hand flung open the door without knocking and proceeded to cross the room and go up the steps to the door of Umbridge's Office.

"Come in," came Umbridge's annoyingly high pitched voice, before Harry had the chance to knock. He entered cautiously, looking around.

The office had changed much from last year. All of Mad-eyes, detection devices and teaching materials had disappeared, with them had gone the dark and mysterious atmosphere. Instead the room looked like an unholy cross between an 8 year-old girl's idea of tasteful, mixed with fun as seen by slowly aging woman's, who was just coming to the realization that she would never have kids.

In Harry's time at Hogwarts the office had been decorated in many different ways. Lockhart had plastered pictures of himself and various other memorabilia all across the room. Lupin, and Mad-eye had favored a more utilitarian approach, and had filled the room with things they were planning to show the class, or in Mad-eye's case things at least related to defense.

Under Umbridge every surface in the office was draped in some horrible variation of lace and pink cloth. The walls were decorated with ornamental plates, that portrayed a lack of taste, that even Harry could perceive.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,"

Harry jumped in surprise, he had not noticed Umbridge as she was wearing a shade of pink that acted as good camouflage considering the background.

"Good evening ma'am," Harry said in tone that betrayed none of the annoyance he was currently feeling.

"Professor," Hermione's voice was respectful if slightly stiff.

'Well sit," Umbridge said gesturing towards a single table that had two sheets of parchment sitting on it, and one bench along the far side, for Harry and Hermione to sit on. Both the table and the bench were draped in the same nauseating pink as the rest of the room.

"Now you will both, be writing lines for me, no not with your quills," she smiled predatorily as Hermione reached for her bag. "I have some special ones, that you'll be using," her smile got wider, and more cartoonish in Harry's opinion as she said that.

"You Mr. Potter will write 'I must not tell lies,'" Umbridge explained happily, "and you Miss Granger 'I will not speak out of turn."

"How many times? Ma'am" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh, until the message sink in."

Harry raised his quill to begin writing and then stopped. "You haven't given me any ink ma'am?"

"Oh you won't need ink, Mr. Potter," there was something sadistic in her voice, but Harry shrugged it off.

He placed the point of the quill to the paper and slowly wrote, _I must not tell lies._ As soon as he had completed the line he felt a sharp pain in his right and hand, and almost dropped the quill in surprise. He heard a small gasp come from Hermione as she apparently discovered the same thing he had.

Harry could almost feel Umbridge watching him, and he refused to show weakness. He placed the quill on his paper and slowly began to write again, he heard Hermione follow his example a few seconds later. On and on it went. Again and again Harry set the pen to paper and wrote out the words she had told him to.

Part of him wanted to rise out of the chair and throw the pen at her and walk out, but he wouldn't. That would be a petulant display of anger, and ultimately accomplish nothing. Plus it would show Umbridge that she had gotten to him, and that was not acceptable.

Slowly darkness fell outside of Umbridge's window, and Harry continued. He did not ask to stop, he didn't even check his watch. She was watching him, waiting for him to show weakness, and probably rubbing one off under the desk, at the thought of him asking to leave. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, he would continue all night if he had too…

Suddenly he felt pressure on his thigh. He cautiously glanced at Umbridge, and saw that she was absorbed in grading papers. He then looked over at Hermione, to see what she wanted, and was surprised to see her right hand still racing across the paper leaving, a steady trail of blood. She didn't even seem to notice that she was touching him, and had probably done it out of instinct. He looked into the corner of her eye, and saw an unshed tear. The whole scene hurt him on a deeper level then he was used to.

He slowly realized that Hermione had been ready to walk out the second she had seen her blood on the paper, but she had followed his lead as she had always done before. She had trusted him to speak up for her, and to know what the right thing to do was. Over the last four years she had put her faith in him, as her leader. And he had failed her.

He had put his petty pride over the wellbeing of someone who trusted him, and the thought sickened him. Logically he knew that he would have to sacrifice people in the coming war, but this wasn't some faceless wizard. This wasn't just anyone, who he had never met, and who he certainly felt no obligation to. This was Hermione, who'd stood by him no matter what anyone else had said. The sight of her blood slowly oozing from her hand, and his own refusal to do anything about it enraged him.

Slowly his hand moved over and plucked the quill from Hermione's. She jumped and looked over at him in shock.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"We're done here," Harry said calmly, standing up.

"I don't believe you are," Umbridge answered clearly pleased by his defiance.

"Too bad your opinion doesn't count," Harry replied, picking up his bag, and gently tugging Hermione out of her seat.  
"If you walk out that door Mr. Potter, you'll have another week of detention and I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor, is it really worth it?"

"If you do that, I'll make you wish you were never born," Harry replied in a matter of fact way.

"Do you really think Dumbledore can do that to me?" she was clearly amused, "the Minister himself gave me the authority to teach here."

"Do you really think the Minister can protect you from the British legal system? I pay a lawyer 30 galleons a month to sit on his fat ass. I might as well let him sue you for all your worth. I'll say that your little blood quill amounts to assault. I probably won't win, but the case will be tied up in the courts for years, and you'll be paying an arm and a leg for an attorney the whole time," Harry said with vindictive pleasure.

"How much do you make a year Ma'am? 20,000? 30,000? Can you afford to pay a lawyer for years on end? I can," that wasn't entirely true but Umbridge couldn't know that. "by the time I'm done with you, you won't have any retirement money left, and that's if you win. So tell me ma'am is it really worth it?"

Harry didn't give her the chance to reply instead he hurried Hermione out the door and out of the classroom before Umbridge could regain her composure.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione said once they were safely on the Staircase back to Gryffindor Tower.

"What, the bitch deserves it," Harry answered nonchalantly.

"I've never seen you talk to a teacher like that," Hermione said her voice oddly admiring, "even Snape."

"Snape's an asshole," Harry answered, "but even he has lines he doesn't cross."

"For a second…" Hermione began, "when it first happened… I didn't know who you were for a second."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"You would've never taken that before, you wouldn't have let anyone do anything like that to you," Hermione said cautiously. "You've always been so confident, and so ready to stand up for yourself… I guess when you didn't do anything, I didn't do anything."

"I'm not the same person I was Hermione," Harry answered cautiously. "I used to stand up for myself because I thought I needed to prove something, to prove that I was worth all the attention people gave me." Harry searched for the right words to describe what was really such a complex and unspoken shift in his character. "I guess I've gotten smarter, and more to the point she was waiting for me to storm out of there, and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction."

"Then why did you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, it wasn't just me there," Harry left it at that, there was after all no point in making more of the incident then there was. One of his friends had been in trouble, and he felt some obligation to help.

"We're changing, aren't we?" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I guess we are."

"We aren't as close as we used to be," Hermione said it in a way that gave the impression that she had been wanting to get that off her chest for a while.

"No," Harry answered honestly, "we aren't."

"I don't like it," Hermione's voice was cautious, "I miss being friends with you, I'm even starting to miss Ron."

"We're still friends," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Not like we used to be, why not?"

"You said it yourself, we're changing," Harry said with a shrug, "when we first got here, I was bullied loser, you were a nerd, and Ron was… well Ron. We aren't that anymore."

"No you're not that anymore," Hermione's voice was sad, "I'm still a bookworm, and Ron is still… Ron. You're the only one who's changed."

"I've changed for the better," Harry answered with conviction, "and you two aren't my only friends anymore, but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten about everything that we've been through."

"It feels that way sometimes Harry," She replied looking at the ground, "I miss you…"

The conversation sputtered out from there. As much as Harry insisted otherwise, Hermione was his past, and he knew it. She was a memory, of a different time. He could wish that things were different and that they could be as close as they once were, but he knew that they never would be. Part of him mourned, and part of him understood that he was headed towards greener pastures.

Harry took genuine pleasure the next morning, when on his way to breakfast he saw the Gryffindor Hourglass still had all the rubies it was supposed to. Of course he highly doubted that Umbridge was done with him, he had still won the battle, if not quite the war.

The rest of the week passed with little of importance happening. Ron made the quidditch team, and as much as Harry hated to admit it, he was the best choice. There was one girl who had been better, but she was one of those annoying types who was into a lot of different clubs, and wouldn't be able to devote her whole time to the team. McClaggen had also tried out, but he was an asshole.

On Saturday there was an article in the Daily Prophet about a Sturgis Podmore, apparently the man had tried to break into the Department of Mysteries and had been promptly arrested. According to Hermione the Podmore was a member of Dumbledore's Order. Given what he had observed Harry wasn't at all surprised by the stunning incompetence. Though he paid the information little attention, there were a million things in the Department of Mysteries that Dumbledore could've wanted. To Harry's mind it would be a waste of time to try and narrow the list down.

The night of the 8th found Harry nervously tying a cravat about his neck, while silently promising to bring the tie back into fashion for formal dress. "Do I look alright Dobby?" Harry asked the elf, who nodded happily. "Good," Harry said vaguely realizing that Dobby probably would've said the same thing had he been covered in mud. There was however no time to dwell on it as he was running late for his meeting with Lord Downey.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and into a small antechamber, decorated in a somber though dignified green. The room was sparsely furnished with only a coat rack to Harry's right, which already held two cloaks. Before Harry had a chance to move a solid oak door on his left opened to admit a brown haired middle age man about Harry's height, dressed in black robes.

"Welcome to La Maison, Mr. Potter," The man said pleasantly enough. "I'm Thomas Powell, Lord Downey's Chief of Staff."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Powell," Harry hid the annoyance he was feeling, he had wanted to keep this meeting quiet, and now it seemed Downey had went and told half the world.

'The pleasure is mine Mr. Potter," Powell had a slippery air about him that made harry instantly think of a worm, or for that matter anything slimy really. "His Lordship, is waiting in the dining room, if you'll follow me."

Powell led Harry, through the oak door, from which he Powell had entered, and into a lavishly decorated dining room. The overriding color seemed to be burgundy, with gold coming in as a close second that combined with a roaring fire in the corner, combined to make it a warm and hospitable place.

"My Lord," Powell said to a middle age rotund man seated, at the dining table, "may I present to you, The Honorable Harry Potter."

"Of course you may!" the man jumped enthusiastically from his place and moved to shake Harry's hand. Harry's first impression of the man was that he looked rather like hunting dog, who had grown fat with old age. Indeed the Viscount possessed the nose of a basset hound, and his black hair was beginning to streak with grey. His figure was… rotund. His stormy grey eyes however betrayed the intelligence that lurked underneath the age and fat.

"Mr. Potter, the Right Honorable Viscount Downey," Powell finished as the Peer grasped Harry's out stretched hand.

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed the Viscount, "it's truly an honor to meet you!"

"The honor is mine My Lord," Harry said with what he hoped was a charming smile.

"You flatter me, Mr. Potter, but come now, we must get to business, have a seat, have a seat," The Viscount gestured towards the dining table. "Now you're letter was, shall we say… vague, about your intentions."

"Oh I thought I was rather clear," Harry replied, "I want to arrange an alliance between the two of us."

"Yes I got that part, but Mr. Potter, you must understand that I'm a little bit confused about what you mean. For that matter I'm quite unclear about exactly who you're here to represent."

"I represent myself-," Harry began.

"Forgive my rudeness, Mr. Potter," interrupted the Viscount, "but am I to understand that this meeting is taking place independent of Dumbledore?"

"I am here on my own," Harry replied calmly, he had been expecting a reaction like this.

"You'll forgive my shock, but until this moment it always appeared as if you and Dumbledore were… a package deal."

"I have nothing but respect for the professor, but I feel he is out of touch," Harry paused searching for the right words, "He doesn't quite get the way things are going."

"Does this have anything to do with, er… Him," the Viscount said in a whispered voice that could only mean Voldemort.

"No, not directly at least, his return does add urgency to the situation," Harry answered cautiously. "You were around fifteen years ago, you saw how… ineffective his resistance was. Fifteen years hasn't made him any younger my lord."

"Well no, but youth isn't what we need in this situation," Harry was only mildly surprised to see the Viscount treat the return of Voldemort as a given. "We need a firm hand, and he may be the only one with the popularity to unite us."

"There is another," Harry answered calmly.

"You?" the Viscount asked with a wry smile.

"No My Lord," Harry paused for dramatic effect, "you."

The Viscount threw his head back and let out a deep laugh, "come now Mr. Potter I know my place in the world, and in any case we should order before they throw us out. I'll have the usual," the Viscount said talking to his plate.

After ordering and having his food appear the Viscount sat in silence for a minute before continuing, "What makes you think I'm the right man for the job Mr. Potter?"

"You aren't the right man, you're the only man," Harry answered truthfully. "Malfoy is clearly unacceptable; Fudge will be disgraced the second the news of Voldemort's return breaks-"

Downey sniffed slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name, but otherwise showed no reaction.

"And Dumbledore," Harry continued, "is too old and too liberal, to lead."

"That's your opinion Mr. Potter," the Viscount said stiffly, "the electorate will see it differently."

"Oh they might at first, but they won't stand for him in the long run," Harry replied, "his policies are too controversial. He's advocated for granting the werewolves increased freedoms, and he's sent envoys on behalf of the Kingdom to the giants!"

"Has he?" the Viscount looked stunned by that information, "Merlin's beard they'll be riots in the streets if word ever gets out. The entirety of Scotland would go Federalist in an hour, Wales wouldn't be far behind, they live close enough to those savages as it is. What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking that he'll be the next leader, well not Dumbledore personally but his chosen man rest assured," Harry replied. "And when that day comes, he'll push through all the things he's been blabbering on about for years; The Fair Wages Act, The Bill of Rights for Bonded Beings, Antidiscrimination acts for werewolves, extending recognition to giants as sentient beings!"

"I see your point," Downey said cautiously, "Dumbledore cannot be allowed into office, it would destroy our civilization!"

"As you see my lord, all other candidates are unacceptable to me, to you, and to people of Great Britain, the only person left is you," Harry pointed out.

"I'll have trouble enough surviving the next general election much less winning it," Downey replied truthfully.

"If you had me on your side," Harry replied, "if I endorsed you…"

Downey snorted, "in time your support will mean something, but for the moment it isn't doing Dumbledore much good, and it won't help me either… However there are certain members of the government, who've accepted his return, if you were to be seen to support me in front of them, it would shore up support from the right sort of people. Lords, Ministers, chosen backbenchers, and campaign donors…."

"I see your point My Lord," Harry said, "and if you may permit me to point it out if you were to be seen to denounce Voldemort at exactly the right time it would allow you to steal a large portion of the Federalist vote, their conservative members won't feel comfortable voting for Dumbledore."

"Well yes," Downey said skeptically, "but only if the Dark Lord goes public before the General Election. And of course if I come out too late I just look like another bloody idiot jumping on the bandwagon. No, no, no, it would be best if we don't rely on him showing himself before the election, we must plan as if he shall remain hidden indefinitely."

"What are your thoughts on the-" Harry began before Powell who had exited the room shortly after introducing the two reentered and walked over to Downey.

"Well that is unexpected…" said Downey, as Powell whispered in his ear and left.

"Problem, My Lord?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps, or maybe an opportunity," Downey replied, "Fudge has appointed Umbridge to be the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, I must admit I didn't see that coming."

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition," Harry answered before he could stop himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Downey asked looking confused.

"er… nothing, My Lord," Harry replied embarrassed.

"Quite…" Downey said before turning back to the letter, "I can't see the traditionalist backbenchers being all too happy about this."

"Something you can exploit my Lord?" Harry pointed out.

"It's a start, the independence of Hogwarts is usually very well respected, well besides appointing Dumbledore, but that was a special case."

"So what are you planning to do?" Harry asked.

"Speech in the House of Peers about the Sanctity of Education, the right of Parents to decide how their children are educated, Ministry incompetence in managing state schools etcetera," Downey replied.

"Purely offensive?" that wasn't exactly the strategy that Harry would've pursued.

"Well at first that's what the papers and the voters like," Downey answered, "in a week or so I'll give my alternative to educational reform in a WWW discussion panel or something of the sort."

"So returning to my proposal…" Harry said steering them back to topic.

"Quite. Am I to understand that the end result of this partnership is to see me either elected as Minister of Magic, or at least a member of a coalition government."

"That was my purpose," Harry replied.

"You're willing to do endorse me, and for lack of a better phrase, follow my lead until the defeat of the Dark Lord?"

"Within reason," Harry answered truthfully enough, as good as he was he was still fifteen.

"Very well, what are your demands?" The Viscount asked.

Harry had thought long and hard about this and so he replied, "First I want unrestricted access to you, day or night if I want to talk to you about something I don't have to schedule an appointment I just show up."

"That's acceptable," Downey answered, "so long as I receive similar access to you."

Harry nodded his agreement before continuing, "I want a senior position in the hunt for Voldemort, I want to be included in the decision making process, and I want to have complete freedom of movement."

"That might be a problem," Downey paused, "to have the political endorsement of the Boy-Who-Lived is a plus. But to put a 15 year old in charge of the nation's defense is folly."

"I fully understand that," harry said truthfully, "but the position does not need to be officially important, only unofficially."

"That is slightly more acceptable, but even then, to put a 15 year old in any position of responsibility is rather… unwise. Meaning no offense to you of course, but your age group isn't known for the qualities of generalship."

"Milord, with all due respect," Harry began with a sigh, "my offer is on the table take it or leave it."

"There is of course a compromise position here," Downey answered, "you could be put in a relatively midlevel position, that wouldn't draw to much suspicion from the public."

"I repeat myself, your lordship, my offer is on the table take it or leave it."

"Perhaps you could be placed in charge of a company of soldiers attached to the task group that I will form to take down Voldemort."

"What will the role of this company be?" Harry asked.

"It will be the primary combat unit of the task force," Downey replied after some thought, "You'll still answer to a higher command, for all strategic matters. But once the situation becomes tactical in nature you'll have complete control. And due to your senior position you will always be included in war councils."

That was a tempting offer to Harry, it meant that he would most likely be there when Voldemort died, and would most likely be the one to take much of the credit. "That is acceptable, if and only if I am able to hand select all members of the company, and if I am able to select my superiors."

"The leadership of the task group will be appointed by myself, that is nonnegotiable," Downey was clearly resolute on that point. "However if you insist I will seek your opinion before making any major appointments."

"That works for me," Harry hadn't expected much more than that, "but I must be the one responsible for selecting my subordinates, I don't plan to compromise on that."

"You may select the members of your company," Downey said with a sigh, "but when the time comes, you will at least consult with me and the task group leadership, though final authority will rest with you."

"I'll accepted that," Harry hadn't honestly expected Downey to give him that much, though he hid his elation. "Finally there's the matter of compensation after the whole matter of Voldemort is cleared up."

"Quite," Downey took a small sip of his drink, "how about an earldom and a gratuity of say 100,000?"

"I'll take the Earldom, and the gratuity, but there are some additional things I would like," Harry countered.

"Such as?"

"A ministerial position of some seniority within a year of Voldemort defeat," Harry replied.

"That's reasonable, and _if_ it is within my power you'll have it."

Harry paused wondering about the wisdom of his next request, but ultimately he decided there was no way around it. "Also the forgiveness of my debts."

Downey to his credit managed to conceal his surprise, "just how much debt are we discussing here, Mr. Potter?"

"Quite frankly none of your business, my lord," Harry answered calmly.

"That much eh?" Downey asked before he could stop himself. "I'm sure we can arrange something," he said quickly reverting back to his usual calm and in control self.

"In that case I believe we have a deal, milord," Harry said glad Downey hadn't probed any further.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter," Downey replied, "I have demands of my own."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"I'm placing a great deal of trust in you Harry," Downey said cautiously, "my entire career is resting in your hands, but I don't know very much of your abilities, allow me to employ some tutors for you."

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"Your table manners for one, don't misunderstand me," Downey added quickly once he realized how that sounded, "You're very polite for one with no training. But you will be dining with nobility who've been trained on how to behave in every situation, there's no way you can hope to do the same without help. There are laws of etiquette that you simply can't comprehend without a tutor. Also there's combat… I've heard you're good, but I somehow doubt that a 15 year old can take on the Dark Lord, no matter how good, and of course military tactics and strategy, if your to take a leading role in the war then you must have some training in the military arts."

Harry felt a stab of annoyance at Downey's suggestion, but he managed to keep that from showing on his face. Even though the insinuations of what the Viscount had said angered him he had to admit that maybe he had a point. "I'll agree to that."

"Excellent, Mr. Potter!" Downey said while he reached over and shook Harry's hand. "If it's alright with you, I'll set about organizing a little coming out party for our new alliance. No press just five or six people who can be trusted, and whose support we may very well need soon enough."

"That's fine," Harry replied even though he knew that despite the phrasing Downey hadn't been making a request. Harry didn't like being ordered around, but he had expected it, no adult ever took a 15 year old seriously. The difference between Downey and Dumbledore was that with Downey he had leverage.

"Then the party conference is approaching rapidly, Downey continued as if Harry had not spoken, "unless there's a major shift in public opinion I don't think you should be in the spot light. However I do want you to attend and I do believe I can arrange a way for you to attend incognito, expect that-"

"Excuse me Milord," Powell interrupted as he reentered the room, "but Harrington Hall, says Mrs. Hunter wants a word."

"Can't it wait Tom?" Downey looked annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm afraid not sir," Powell replied calmly, "the morning edition will go to the press in three hours."

"Can't it wait half an hour? That should leave her enough time."

"Mrs. Hunter implied that if you don't give her the dissenting opinion then the papers would go to press without one."

"No dissenting opinion?" The news seemed to shock Downey.

"Well besides, 'a spokesman from Babington House had no comment," Harry recognized the name as being the official Whig Party Headquarters.

"Idiots," Downey muttered, "I'm sorry to cut this short Mr. Potter, but it appears that I have to go do an interview."

"It's alright my Lord, I understand the necessity," harry answered.

"I'll be in touch soon Mr. Potter," Downey answered with a polite smile. And like that he was gone leaving Harry with a lot to think about.

Daphne Greengrass awoke with a start, her eyes darted back and forth across the dark dorm room, searching for the source of her discomfort. Then her mind finally processed the vibration coming from the ring on her left hand. She muttered a silent curse, her uncle had given her the ring right before school had begun.

She had dismissed it and his message as being just paranoia on his part, he had always been protective of her, and the rumors of the Dark Lord's return might've frightened him. She couldn't understand why he was calling for her now though. As far as she knew there had been no new news about the Death Eaters and he knew she would get in major trouble if she was caught sneaking out of Hogwarts.

She was sorely tempted to turn down his summons, but she knew that she could never do that. Loyalty to one's liege lord was an ingrained part of pureblood culture, and Daphne had always felt particularly close to her uncle. When her parents had been murdered he had done his duty and taken her and Astoria in.

So it was with a sigh that she got out of her four poster bed, threw on a fresh pair of robes, and laced up her shoes. The Common room was for the most part deserted, but the presence of a few first years, enjoying their newfound freedom by the fire, precluded that as a means of transport. Thinking quickly she left the common room and headed out into the dungeons of Hogwarts. She took a series of turns, stairs, and more turns, that any outsider would've found impossible to remember, until she came to an unassuming brown wooden door, at the end of a cold and dark corridor, about 10 minutes from the Slytherin Common Room. The room behind the door was abandoned and had been for as long as Daphne or anyone currently in Slytherin could remember. It was like so many rooms in Hogwarts, seemingly built for an expansion, or other purpose that never came to fruition. Whatever its original purpose, Daphne was more interested in the large fireplace, contained in the room.

"Incendio!" She cried pointing her wand at the fireplace. The light from her wand connected with the pile of wood that the house-elves habitually maintained in all fireplaces in Hogwarts, no matter how little used. She quickly emptied a small baggie of silver powder onto the fire, which instantly turned into a startling green.

"Harington Hall," Daphne said steeping into the fire, before she quite knew what had happened she was being carried by a gust of hot air through half of magical Britain. Daphne was vaguely aware of other rooms on the outside of the floo connection, but they moved so fast that she could never get more than a blur of colors. When she was a child she had always tried to get a better look, to see for a moment into someone else's life. She had long go decided it was futile, but part of her always looked even so. She felt the flow of the floo start to slow, and prepared to step out.

She felt a small amount of nausea, but quelled it as she stepped out of the fireplace and into an ornately decorated reception room.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked a blonde receptionist, who looked to be barely out of school.

"Miss Greengrass for the Viscount," Daphne answered brushing soot of her robes.

"Yes ma'am," the mention of the Viscount immediately changed the blonde's perspective on Daphne, "his lordship sent word ahead. He'll be in his study, do you know the way?"

"I can manage," Daphne had practically grown up in Harington Hall; her father had been a party insider since before she was born. Her uncle had been a party insider, since almost before he had been born, his father having been a leader in the House of Lords.

Harington Hall should've stayed with Puck and his branch of the Conservative Association when the split occurred, but it had been the personal property of Duke Charles, who had always been one of her uncle's supporters. The frail old man had point blank refused to see the lease transferred to Puck, and the new party head hadn't wanted to make a big scene out of disagreeing with the popular Duke.

"You're late," a disheveled Downey stated as Daphne entered his private study.

"I came as soon as I could," She replied truthfully.

"Hmpf! Well don't just stand their take a seat," Downey gestured at the armchair across from him.

"Is there a reason you called me here?" Daphne asked surprised by her uncle's uncharacteristically grouchy mood.

"Perhaps it's time you thought of marriage," he ventured cautiously.

"I'm 15," Daphne's stomach dropped a few thousand feet the second she heard that word. Every pureblood girl of the upper-class, knew that one day they would have to have a conversation like this, and every one of them dreaded it.

"Yes, now really is the time to start thinking about these things," Downey replied, "It doesn't actually need to be finalized for a year or two, but the idea should be… explored."

"This isn't about me is it?"

"You?" Downey asked, surprised, "whatever gave you the idea that it was about you? It's about your family, our future, your duty."

"Somehow I expected my uncle to care about my wellbeing, how silly of me," Daphne had always known this day would come, but it was here, and somehow she still felt hurt.  
"Don't be cheeky, it doesn't suit you."

"Who do you expect me to marry anyways?" Daphne asked as she nervously fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"How about Harry Potter," Downey said glancing down at his hands in apparent guilt.

"Potter!" Daphne exclaimed in shock.

"Me and him have been discussing various things… he seems like a good enough man."

"I don't care what you've been discussing, I won't do it!" Daphne exclaimed furious at the very idea. Did her uncle realize what her housemates would do to her? And Potter? He was so… not what she had expected, or wanted for that matter.

"Why not?" Downey pressed, "he isn't an ugly fellow, stands to inherit a title next year, and once this whole firestorm blows over he'll be a hero again."

"Heroes and titles, that's all you ever care about isn't it?" Daphne replied disgusted.

"What else is there to care about?" Downey asked amused, "emotions personality? I don't even recognize the people who I was friends with when I was your age. They've all changed, the meanest men have become puppies and the nicest kneel in front of the Dark Lord. People change, Daphne, titles don't, titles are always useful, and friends who have them are friends that are good to have."

"How typical," Daphne sneered at her uncle in disgust, "you and politics you're always chasing the power aren't you? You're like those solicitors who sit around the waiting room at Saint Mungo's just looking for your opportunity."

"You're rather hostile to this," Downey commented drily.

"How would you be?" Daphne asked outraged, "I thought you cared about me, I thought I was more than just another asset to you."

"Oh Daphne, I do," Downey looked hurt at the accusation, but Daphne wasn't prepared to believe him. "Our world, stands on the edge of an abyss, we need to save it! And if we can't save it, we can at least help our family to survive. My alliance with Potter will put me in a position to protect you and your sister, and I don't believe the alliance will be secure unless he has some reason to stay loyal to me."

"Why do you have to ally yourself with Potter? Why him?"

"Who else is there?" Downey asked reasonably, "Fudge? That door was closed a long time ago. Dumbledore? I would sooner give up politics and move to Canada then toe his line. Voldemort…? No Potter is the only option."

'Why not go it yourself?" Daphne asked.

"Potter has agreed to support me for Minister of Magic," Downey said as he watched Daphne's eyes widen in surprise. The Conservatives had been out of power for nearly 100 years; even their diehard supporters doubted they would ever reclaim the government benches.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're partially right," Downey continued, "it is a pipedream… without Potter, but with him…"

"So you're selling me for the Ministry?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"No haven't you been listening!" Downey snapped, "If I-, if we allied ourselves with Voldemort, we would ally ourselves with Malfoy by extension. Do you want that? After what he did your parents? Do you want me to put myself in Malfoy's hands knowing how his son, Draco, looks at you? I've heard rumors that Malfoy is thinking about offering a, marriage contract, and without Potter I might be forced to consent, if only to save our lives"

"No!" Daphne said angrily, "I'll never marry that pig, Draco!"

"Then Fudge?" Downey continued, "I burned that bridge a long time ago, and even if he would have me he'll be dead by the end of the year. As soon as everyone knows that Voldemort is back Fudge will lose all credibility and power."

"Dumbledore then," Downey charged on, "He and I are polar opposites politically, but he would take me into his camp. He would welcome my support and he would he treat me like a long lost brother, but I would have to surrender all that I believe in! All your father believed in! All you believe in!"

"And if I tried to survive by myself as I've always done, the Dark Lord will kill me!" Downey said angrily, "He doesn't need neutrals, he needs followers. As for you, he would kill you too… if you're lucky."

"Fine!" Daphne snapped, "You need Potter, but why do you need me to marry him?"

"Dumbledore has been Potter's protector for what 14 years now?" Downey asked rhetorically. "He has provided that boy with everything that he could've asked for, and the second there's a whiff of unpopularity around him Potter drops him like he's nothing. How can I be sure he won't do the same to me?"

"If he however is in love with someone who is unshakably loyal to me…" Downey reasoned, "Then he would fine betraying me much harder, almost impossible."

"He sounds like excellent husband material," Daphne said fighting the urge to cry.

"Love tends to calm a man, makes him more stable more dependable-"

"And if it doesn't?" Daphne interrupted, "what then?"

"Do I really have to tell you?" Downey asked annoyed, "you're a pureblood woman; you'll hold your head high and pretend not to notice."

"I don't want this," Daphne said mournfully."

"I know," Downey replied, "and in a perfect world I wouldn't ask it of you. But this isn't a perfect world and I'm not a perfect man.

"A-arrange the contract," Daphne stuttered sadly, "I won't protest."

'That will be a problem," Downey replied clearly nervous, "you see he hasn't been raised in our culture. I doubt he would be receptive to such an offer, unless he already had feelings or at least a fondness for you."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Daphne asked.

"Seduce him," Downey replied.

"Er…" Daphne replied shocked, "what!"

"He's a 15 year old boy, you're an attractive 15 year old girl," it's a match made in heaven," Downey answered cynically.

"How would I even, I would have no clue," Daphne sputtered.

"When I was 15 I fell in love with any girl that looked good enough and liked me in return," Downey replied, "perhaps Potter isn't as desperate as I am, but I don't think it will be that hard. As far as how," he paused, "don't compromise your honor, no man will buy a broom when he can ride it for free."

"Still how can I make a 15 year old want to marry me?"

"Don't try and make him want to marry you," Downey replied, "make him like you, and then make him fond of you, then make him love you. Then at the appropriate juncture I will make the suggestion, and I will be quite persuasive," Downey answered. 'so will your inheritance,' Downey thought to himself, Harry's demand about debt had given Downey the impression that he was in a bad place finically, marrying a wealthy heiress like Daphne was the traditional way to fix such things.

"It's getting rather late," Downey said, "if you want to have any sleep tonight you better head back to Hogwarts now."

"Alright," Daphne replied despondently as she got out of her seat and headed for the door.

"Daphne," said Downey, "I wish this wasn't necessary, I wish it could be done differently, but you know my options."

"I know," Daphne said with a startling lack of emotion in her voice.

"Whatever I might act like at times…" Downey began and then faltered. "However it might seem…" he stopped again. "You are the daughter I never had, and I love you," he finished lamely.

Daphne made no reply as she walked out of the door, and that hurt the Viscount more than he ever thought it would.

A/N So there is the long awaited chapter. The last 3,000 words is what really took me like a month to write, due to some writers block. I was tempted to tack them onto the next chapter but that wouldn't flow right, and I considered dropping the Downey, Daphne scene all together, but I thought it was essential to better develop those two characters, and to show their motivation for future actions.

Another chapter might be out by the end of the week, or maybe the end of next month, or the month after that… sorry you guys know how I am and I really do apologize. please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **There you go Chapter Nine of Power Play. This came out a lot sooner than even I was expecting, but like I said before I write when I have the passion. However I have decided to commit myself to a more rigid timetable, which will mean at least monthly updates.

Daphne had spent the last night in a state somewhere between sadness and horror. She had always knew that this day would come but that didn't make this any easier, a thousand thoughts passed through her mind at a million miles a second. What would her housemates think? What would her friends say? How was she supposed to seduce someone when she hadn't even had a boyfriend before? What would it even be like to… you know…

"You look like hell," Daphne's best friend Tracy said as she pulled open the curtains that surrounded Daphne's bed.

"You would too," Daphne muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asked leaning in for a closer look, "you look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't," Daphne answered pulling her blanket closer to herself; she found the warmth comforting, even if she didn't want to go to sleep.

"You can tell me if something up," Tracy said looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle," Daphne didn't know how she could tell Tracey; she didn't know how she could tell anyone. What would she say?

"You can tell me," Tracey repeated.

"Just leave it Tracey," Daphne replied forcefully.

"Fine but if you need to talk about it I'm here," Tracey answered before standing up and heading towards the door of the dormitory. "I would hurry up and get out of bed though; McGonagall won't be as nice as I am if you're late."

Daphne wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and hide for the rest of her life, but she knew that Tracey was right. And as much as she hated to admit it she knew her uncle was right too, Harry was her uncle's road to power, and she was his sacrificial lamb. As much as Daphne wanted to escape her fate, she knew that she had no other option. She figured she could pull an Andromeda; run away and marry a nice muggleborn who would worship at her feet.

But could she really do that? Her uncle had taken her in, when her parents were killed, he had fed her and clothed her, and in his own way cared for her. How could she betray him? The price would be steep, he would never talk to her again, and more to the point he would see to it that Astoria would never talk to her again. Daphne had lost her parents; she couldn't lose her little sister, her last real family on the earth.

There was also more to it than that, she had been raised her whole life to know that this was her duty, how could she look herself in the mirror knowing she had betrayed all she had ever believed in? No Harry was her only option, and the thought made her sick to her stomach.

(SCENE BREAK)

Harry's week was off to a rather good start as far as he was concerned, the meeting with Downey had gone better than he had expected. Plus the day itself was shaping up to be bright and sunny, which always seemed to put him in a good mood. It also raised the chance of him being able to do some flying after dinner, and before the Chess Club Meeting.

"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed when her Daily Prophet arrived, Ron surprised by the sudden exclamation knocked his cup of pumpkin juice into Neville's lap.

"I just got these back from the laundry," Neville moaned.

"Sorry mate," Ron replied clearly embarrassed.

"Hold on I'll get it off," Harry said searching in his robe pocket for his wand.

"Thanks but no thanks, Harry," Neville answered standing up, "I developed a very strict rule during first year. No magic is to be cast anywhere near my… area, I'll just go change."

"Suit yourself," Harry replied with a shrug, "but I don't think you'll have time to go back to the Tower, and still eat breakfast before Binn's."

"Mind saving me some toast then Harry?" Neville asked as he got out of his seat.

"Yeah, no problem," Harry answered as an owl carrying his own copy of the daily prophet landed next to him. As Neville made his way out of the Hall, Harry got sight of the article that had set Hermione off.

**Ministry of Magic Appoints High Inquisitor **

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of magic enacted new regulations giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Putting into effect an Inquisition into the educational standards of Hogwarts, headed by Professor Dolores Umbridge, who now holds the title High Inquisitor. _

_"It's no secret that educational standards at Hogwarts have been failing for nearly a decade now," Said Deputy Minister of Magic Harold Puck. It will be no secret to readers that Educational Reform was a key demand of Puck's when he and the Conservative Association joined Minister Fudge in a coalition Government late this summer. _

_This is not the first time that the Ministry has exerted influence over Hogwarts. Educational decree Twenty-two was enacted this summer; the decree allowed the Ministry to appoint teachers to Hogwarts when the headmaster was unable to do so. This decree cleared the way for the appointment of Dolores Umbridge by Minister Fudge shortly before the start of term. _

_"Professor Umbridge has been an instant success," said Puck, "she's completely revitalized the long struggling Defense against the Dark Arts Program at Hogwarts. She's also provided valuable feedback to the Ministry about problems in the Hogwarts teaching methods. It's this relationship that we've recognized by appointing her High Inquisitor."_

_As High Inquisitor Umbridge will have the power to inspect all Hogwarts Facilities and operations. Her powers also allow her to terminate the contract of any teacher who is unable to meet Ministry approved educational standards. _

_This move has brought praise from parents of Hogwarts student. _

_"I feel much safer knowing that Dumbledore is being fairly and independently evaluated," sad Lord Lucius Malfoy the parent of one Hogwarts student and head of the Traditionalist Party. "Many parents who have the best interest of our children at heart have been alarmed by recent eccentric actions taken by Dumbledore."_

_Those actions assuredly include the Headmaster's hiring practices. In the last decade a werewolf, a half giant, and a delusional ex-auror have all been appointed to teaching positions. It has long been rumored that Headmaster Dumbledore isn't up to the task of running the most prestigious educational facility in Great Britain. Despite all evidence of failing standards at Hogwarts not all people are convinced. _

_"Quite frankly we must regard this as an attack upon the vision of the Founders," Said Viscount Downey, "The ministry has no business interfering in Hogwarts." Lord Downey as our readers will remember was ousted as the leader of the Conservative Association late this summer and is in the process of forming a new party to contest next year's elections. _

_Wizengamot Elders Tiberius Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks, resigned in protest, though Madame Marchbanks resignation was likely due to a growing scandal about her involvement with subversive Goblin Groups (see page 17)_

Harry snorted at the last bit; it was exactly the sort of heavy handed garbage he would've expected out of Rita Skeeter. In fact now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but wonder just where Rita had gotten too. He discarded the thought as not being his problem.

History of Magic was boring as usual, Harry and Neville passed the time playing chess on a travel sized bored, Harry had bought specifically for History of Magic. He had thought that the ghost might've said something about it, but this was his second year doing it and Binns had never even noticed.

Now that Harry thought about it, he couldn't help but wish his class would be the one Umbridge would eventually inspect. Somehow he found the idea of her falling asleep while trying to take notes, to be shockingly likely. He also doubted that Binns would even notice her presence, and for that matter what would happen if Binns got fired? He couldn't exactly go anywhere could he?

Unfortunately for Harry if Binns was ever inspected he wasn't there to witness it, instead he and the rest of the Gryffindor's trekked through the halls and down into the dungeons, for Double Potions. Snape started the class by handing back some homework assignments, Harry's had a large black 'A,' scrawled across the top. Harry knew that he deserved much better than that, but he also knew arguing was pointless.

"I have graded your assignments as they will be graded if you had turned them in at your O.W.L," Snape said later that day as he passed back an old assignment. "The general standard of work was, ghastly," his eyes lingered on Neville before continuing. "If I don't see improvement on this week's essay on antidotes, I will start giving detentions to those dunces who get D's."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron's ears went red at the last part. The rest of the class passed in relative peace, and no one melted their caldron, the first time that had ever happened as far as Harry could remember. As for himself Harry couldn't help but feel a little proud when he turned his position in, the smell was ever so slightly off, but it was exactly the turquoise color the book said it should have.

Defense Against the Dark Arts later that day was notable almost entirely because of Hermione's behavior. Umbridge started the class with her customary, "Wands away," command and the very few slow kids who hadn't caught on yet dejectedly put their wands back in their bags. "Now as we've completed chapter one last time," she continued, "I want you to open your books to page 19, and began chapter two. This chapter covers Common Defense Theories and Their Derivation, I want you to pay close attention to what Mr. Howe says about the variety of theories. Oh and there will be no need for talking," She finished with a self-satisfied smile.

As Harry and the rest of the class flipped through their books looking for the right page, Hermione stared steadfastly ahead as if she hadn't heard a word. Indeed when Harry looked up again a few moments later she was still staring ahead, with a glazed and bored look in her eye. In all the years he had known her Harry had never seen her do anything so completely out of character in a class. After a while Umbridge noticed Hermione's lack of action too, rather than calling the girl out in front of the class and risking embarrassment Umbridge came to her.

"Is there a reason why you've not opened your book Miss Granger?" She asked.

"I've already read chapter two ma'am," Hermione replied.

"Then proceed to chapter three Miss Granger," Umbridge said turning to go back to her seat.

"I've already read chapter three, I've finished the whole book," Umbridge looked slightly surprised by that but recovered quickly.

"In that case you can tell me what Mr. Slinkhard has to say about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named," Hermione responded promptly. "He says that someone calls there jinx a counterjinx, when they want it to sound more socially acceptable."

Umbridge raised her eyebrow, and Harry could tell that she impressed, annoyed, yes, but also impressed.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued, "I think jinxes can be useful when used defensively, and I believe that Mr. Slinkhard is allowing personal opinions to cloud his judgment."

"You do, do you," Umbridge asked in a distinctly colder tone of voice.

"I do," Hermione replied in a voice that carried across the classroom.

"Well I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you Miss Granger," Umbridge replied, "but Mr. Slinkhard is an expert with years of experience in his field, and you haven't even taken your O.W.L yet. So you'll forgive me if I lend more credence to the expert opinion of Mr. Slinkhard then to the opinion of an adolescent school girl."

"But-," Hermione began.

"No buts Miss Granger," Umbridge interrupted, "This class is being taught using a Ministry approved curriculum, and will lend more credence to expert opinions then Hearsay."

"But-," Hermione began again only to be interrupted again.

"I said no buts Miss Granger! Now I'll take five points from Gryffindor, and I'll thank you to reread chapter two," Umbridge said before storming away.

"I've already read chapter two ma'am," Hermione replied before she could stop herself.

"Detention tonight Miss Granger!" Umbridge responded, as gasps from the rest of the class filled the room.

As Umbridge stalked away, Hermione stared at her retreating back in abject horror, for the first time in her life Hermione had gotten a detention that was entirely her fault. As Hermione took out her book and began to read as instructed harry noticed a silent tear roll down her face. Feeling guilty for not standing up for her, Harry reached over and took her hand in his, she turned to look at him, and the expression on her face startled him. It wasn't the sadness he had expected, it was anger, white hot fury more likely, directed at one Dolores Umbridge.

Behind Hermione's shoulder Harry could see that Ron's face held a very similar expression, only it wasn't directed at Umbridge. No Ron's look was directed entirely at Harry.

Later that night as Hermione prepared to leave for her detention Harry took her aside. "You don't have to do this," he said to her, "go tell McGonagall, she'll hit the roof if she hears about this."

"No Harry," she replied in a tone so determined he knew that he would never convince her, "I won't give her the satisfaction."

Harry could only stare at her in complete shock, he had never heard Hermione say something so, well Gryffindor like.

"Thank you for trying Harry," she continued, "but I'm going to have to do deal with people like her for the rest of my life, and I'm not going to have McGonagall to run to."

"You can go to her now though," Harry replied.

"No I can't," Hermione answered, "don't you understand Umbridge is High Inquisitor, she has more power here than anyone except Dumbledore. And even he can't do anything to her while Fudge is protecting her; no I have to do this."

"Well then let me have a talk with Umbridge like I did last time," He argued, "She'll let you off then.

"Thank you, but no," she replied, "you got lucky last time, if you tried it again I don't think she'd give way as easily as she did before. She's not the type to fall for the same trick twice."

"I don't want to see you hurt again," Harry said in a last ditch attempt to stop her.

"That's sweet of you harry," Hermione gave Harry an oddly warm look before she walked out of the portrait hole and to her fate.

Harry followed her an hour later for his weekly Chess Club meeting in the Great Hall. Harry had joined the Hogwarts Chess Club in his third year, shortly after Sirius had broken into Gryffindor Tower. He had originally done it as a way to meet new people, but he had slowly come to enjoy the game for its own merits. There was just something he enjoyed about matching his wit against that of an equally matched opponent. He was still only an average player; chess was till the one thing Ron could ever claim to be better at then Harry.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall he found himself alone with Professor Vector, that wasn't an altogether odd happening for the Hogwarts Chess Club. People tended to drift in and out at random intervals. "Good evening Mr. Potter," The strict old Arithmancy teacher said as he approached her.

"Good evening Professor Vector," Harry replied kindly, "care for a match?" Harry already knew that he would lose, but the Professor was always fun to play if for no other reason than he learned something new.

"Certainly would you care to set up the board Mr. Potter?" The professor said as she handed Harry a box with the all of the pieces in it, "I need to finish grading an essay and I'll be right over."

(SCENE BREAK)

The plan had seemed foolproof this morning when she had thought of it in Charms, but now that it was time to put it into action Daphne wasn't so sure anymore. Of course her other option was doing something stupid like casting a cutting charm on his bag and helping him pick up books, she wasn't that desperate. Harry always went to Chess Club on Monday nights and she knew it would be easy to get him alone there, but then what? What exactly do you say to someone who you need to marry but you don't like?

Should she play the whole ditzy blonde act? She somehow thought he would see through that. Should she physically throw herself at him…? No she couldn't do that even if she wanted to. It just wasn't her style, and she wouldn't even know where to begin. Finally she decided that there was no point in worrying about it, a conversation would develop or it wouldn't.

"Can I help you Miss Greengrass," called Professor Vector as Daphne entered the Great Hall.

"Yes Ma'am," Daphne responded, "I want to join the Chess Club."

"You my dear?" Vector asked doing a horrible job at concealing her surprise, "I never took you to be the type."

"Well, er…" Daphne wasn't the type in all honesty, she was an alright player because her uncle loved the game but she took little pleasure in it.

"No need to explain," Vector cut in, "we do need some fresh faces. Well you showed up rather early so most of the club hasn't made an appearance yet, they like to be fashionably late. If it's all the same to you Mr. Potter is available however," Vector continued as she led Daphne towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter," said Vector.

"Professor?" the boy said looking up from the chess board and noticing Daphne's presence for the first time.

"Miss Greengrass has decided to join the club," Vector responded, "We can postpone our game, if you don't mind playing Miss Greengrass that is?"

"Of course professor," harry replied happily, "nice to see you again Daphne."

"Potter," Daphne acknowledged him and mentally hoped that her greeting didn't sound too stiff as she took a seat on the bench opposite him.

"Odd seeing you here," Harry said glancing at the board.

"I like chess," Daphne replied evenly.

"It's just I haven't seen you in here for three years and the day after I have a chat with your uncle, you show up for chess club?"

"Maybe I like chess."

"Do you even know how to play?"

"The castles goes in lines, the pointy things goes in diagonals, the queen goes wherever it wants, and the horseys goes in L's."

"Horsey!" Exclaimed one of Daphne's knights, "I shall have you know Madame that I am a Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Garter! Not a Horsey!"

"I love magical chess!" Harry said once he had recovered from a fit of laughter, "it adds a whole new element to the game when the pieces talk back."

"Pawn to C4," Daphne said to start off the game, and by way of ignoring Harry.

"Knight to C6," Harry answered in return, "You know if you wanted to talk to me you could've just said so Miss Greengrass."

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you?" Daphne replied as she thought of her next move, "Pawn to B3."

"Pawn to E5, I'm just saying there are a lot better ways to get my attention than losing in chess."

"Pawn to G3, and what makes you think I'm going to lose?"

"Just a general feeling really," Harry answered as his piece moved forward.

"Anyone ever tell you you're not nearly as attractive or good as you think?

"Nope the subject has honestly never been brought up, and it is your move," Harry replied with some small degree of honesty.

"Bishop to B2," Daphne said instead of replying.

"Knight to H6. This might surprise you Daphne but I've actually been told that I'm too modest for my own good."

"And when will I ever get to see this vaunted modesty?" Daphne asked after her piece had completed its move, "our first meeting you accused me of being a spy, stalker and assassin all in the same minute."

"Our first meeting you said you were too embarrassed to be seen in public with me," Harry answered, "yet low and behold here we are, public."

"If you call this public," Daphne quipped.

"Attendance has been rather low recently," Harry admitted, "Usually there's a couple ravenclaws, and Belby."

"Yes… Belby," Daphne paused, "if you don't mind me asking how you and Marcus meet, slytherins and gryffindors aren't usually friends."

"We meet here actually," Harry answered truthfully, "you see there's a whole different world in Hogwarts once the classes are over, and if you blink you miss it."

"I've never heard chess club described as a 'whole different world,'" Daphne couldn't keep the skeptical look off her face.

"Oh it is, not just chess club really all of the clubs," said Harry, "did you know less than 10% of all Hogwarts students actually do any clubs. That's why all the houses pretty much hate each other you know. Think about it, when you go to sleep you're with your housemates; when you eat you sit with your housemates. When you go to class your housemate sits next to you, when you decide to do your homework your housemate helps you, and why not you eat lunch with him, you go to class with him, hell you even sleep in the same room, it's just so much easier than meeting new people."

"If you say so," Daphne replied skeptically.

"I do!" Harry said forcefully, "clubs are the only real activities where you interact with people you normally wouldn't otherwise." Harry was about to continue his passionate support of extracurricular activities, when he noticed Daphne's bored and glazed look. "So out of curiosity does Marcus ever, get any flak from the other slytherins for being friends with me?"

"A little at first," Daphne answered truthfully, "but for the most part not very many of us care."

"That's sort of shocking."

"Not really," Daphne replied, "we have to live with him for the next two and a half years, there's no point in making a big deal out of it. As long as he keeps his mouth shut about Slytherin secrets, and doesn't make a big deal out of being friends with you most of us don't see the point in making an enemy."

"Malfoy, doesn't seem like the type to think that way," Harry said after he ordered his Knight to take a pawn.

"He doesn't," Daphne thought for a moment, "Malfoy is a perfect example of a part of Slytherin that I've never been too fond of."

"How so?"

"How should I put this…" She paused for a second of thought, "the Sorting Hat sings every year about all the good qualities of the houses, but it never acknowledges that they have bad ones."

"Go on."

"Look at it like this, is Malfoy particularly brave?"

"I don't really think so," Harry answered as he thought of the blond running away from his patronus charm in third year.

"Is he loyal? Kind of heart?"

"Definitely not!" Harry didn't even need to think of that one.

"Is he particularly smart?"

"Well he's not stupid…" Harry had to admit that Malfoy was at least average academically.

"Is he smart enough to be a ravenclaw?" Daphne asked pointedly.

"No."

"Is he particularly cunning? Or for that matter sly?"

"No not really."

"So there you have it Potter," said Daphne, " he has none of the qualities that any of the houses are looking for, but he's magical so he has to attend Hogwarts and he has sleep somewhere."

"Right," Harry answered nodding.

"So the Hat has other criteria that we don't discuss at parties," Daphne continued, "if it encounters someone with no virtues it judges them on their vices. Stupid ones are sent to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff depending on how nice they are, the ones who aren't quite stupid go to Ravenclaw, and the bloodsupremicists and the bullies go to Slytherin."

"So you're saying Malfoy is only in Slytherin because he wouldn't fit in anywhere else?"

"Yes, but it also probably has to do with his family history and all that, but basically yes," Daphne concluded as her bishop took Harry's remaining knight.

"But why do you put up with a guy like that?" Harry asked as his pawn took Daphne's bishop.

"For the same reason we let Marcus be friends with you, we have to live with him. It also doesn't hurt that his dad bought the entire Quidditch team broomsticks."

"Still someone has to have wanted to punch the little brat at some point," Harry answered.

"Yeah, me for one," Daphne said with a grin, "sadly that would be unlady like."

"Wow you're a girl!" Harry exclaimed mockingly, "I'd almost forgotten."

"Oh shut up Potter. To answer your question though, Terrance Higgs beat Malfoy to a pulp back in second year," Daphne answered, "He didn't like Malfoy replacing him on the Quidditch team."

"Why did I never hear about this?" Harry asked shocked.

"We keep ourselves to ourselves," Daphne answered, "and in any case nobody wanted to try it again after that. You see Malfoy wrote a little letter to his dad about the incident, and Professor Snape had a few 'words,' with Terrance."

"That's harsh," Harry said as his rook made a charge across the chess board to snap up an errant pawn.

"That's not the half of it," Daphne replied as her knight took Harry's rook from the rear, "Terrance just found out this year that he's blacklisted for civil service jobs due to 'violent tendencies,' everyone knows Malfoy's dad arranged that."

"What did Higgs do about it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. When Snape has a talk with you, you never ever do anything to make him mad again," Daphne answered seriously.

(SCENE BREAK)

Harry left Daphne at a quarter 'till 9, so he would have time to make it back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew. He couldn't help but admit that he had thoroughly enjoyed the evening, Daphne was an interesting person, and he of course he always enjoyed being seen with beautiful girl in public.

Harry was still doing his Ancient Runes homework when Hermione dragged herself through the portrait hole at midnight. "are you alright?" he asked as he looked at a clearly unhappy Hermione.

"I hate that woman Harry, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Hermione muttered darkly.

"Join the club," Harry answered as Hermione came and sat down next to him.

"How could they ever let someone like that teach!" Hermione said forcefully, "she's ghastly and she has no idea what she's doing.

"How could they ever let Fudge govern?" Harry asked, "if anything he has even less of an idea of what he's doing."

"I'm serious Harry," Hermione replied as she rested her head against his shoulder and stared at the fire, "I can handle her, but can you imagine the poor first years? What will they ever learn from her?"

"What did we ever learn from Quirrell?" Harry pointed out, "They'll survive, kids are more durable than anyone gives them credit for."

"I'm serious Harry," said Hermione, "Quirrell wasn't the best teacher by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't actively bad at his job... You know minus the whole You-Know-Who thing…"

"What about Lockhart then?" Harry replied, "you can't tell me he was good at the job."

"No he was horrible," Hermione blushed a little as she remembered her crush on him, "but at least he could keep a class interested. With Umbridge… it's like she's setting out to remove any passion a student has for her subject."

"Of course she is," Harry said truthfully, "they don't want the students here to know how to fight; they're scared Dumbledore will turn us into an army or something. As far as they're concerned the world is a safe and loving place, there's no Voldemort and there's no bad guys. From there point of view teaching defense is the equivalent of teaching firearm marksmanship in a muggle school, can you imagine Blair being all too happy about that?"

"No I don't think he would be, but this isn't the same thing."

"To me and you it isn't, but to them it is," Harry said as he tried to figure out how to move his arm without throwing Hermione's head off his shoulder.

"We have to do something Harry," Hermione seemed completely oblivious to his conundrum.

"Like what?" He asked amused, "at the end of the day we're just teenagers and she's a teacher."

"I was thinking that maybe it's time we should just do this ourselves," she replied, "learn Defense that is."

"I've been studying overtime in the library since third year, you know that. I don't know what else there is to do."

"I agree, it's past the stage where learning from books is enough," Hermione paused and seemed to be searching for the right word before continuing, "we need a teacher."

"Like who?" Harry asked with a snort.

"How about you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Me?" Harry's voice betrayed his surprise, "I don't know nearly enough."

"You know more than pretty much anyone student at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"I know a lot, but that's pushing it," Harry answered, "what about the seventh years?"

'They might know different things," Hermione admitted, "but you know more of the things we'll need to fight You-Know-Who. You've been studying to fight him for years now, I never said anything but I know that's why you've been in the library so often for the last two years. And I know that's why you practically begged Lupin, and Moody to give you extra lessons, and I know that's why you and Flitwick meet every month."

"I never told you about Flitwick," a little bit of anger crept into his voice, he didn't like to be spied on.

"My best friend was leaving me and coming back with bruises, what was I supposed to do?"

"Ask me."

"I did, and you gave me some ridiculous excuse, about slipping in the shower."

"You could've asked more forcefully or something," he replied weakly.

"Would you have told me if I had?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Maybe not," Harry admitted grudgingly, "But I still don't appreciate you spying on me."

"I'm sorry," she sounded genuine about it too, "it's just… it was during the Tournament, and Ron had already abandoned us, and you weren't telling me the truth… I just didn't want to lose the last real friend I had left."

"You have other friends," Harry was feeling more than a little guilty now.

"No I don't" Hermione answered with a sigh, "I have other acquaintances, you and Ron are my only real friends."

"Hermione, you're my friend, I know I'm weird sometimes, but I could never just abandon you."

"I know that Harry," then Hermione continued almost too softly for Harry to hear, "but there's a difference between knowing and believing."

Harry knew he should have a reply in place for that, but he didn't and so they sat in silence awkwardly for a few awkward second. Then she said "so what do you think about my idea?"

"Maybe," Harry answered after some thought, "maybe, just maybe…"

**A/N **As always read and review.


End file.
